Tangled Up in You Version 2
by C5SysEngFTS
Summary: My story begins with the couple on the boat. What would have happened if the king and queen indeed knew the real self of Flynn Rider and with help from some OCs were prepared to intercede for him and allow him to be with Rapunzel? King William, as the new Crown Prince, leaves on a mission of vengeance, and discovery... Rating changing to "T," for future events
1. Author's Note

Tangled Up in You; Version 2.0

**Author's Notes:**

**#1: Welcome to the expanded and revised edition of my story. This story has seriously morphed from my original eight chapter idea into this epic. I still plan on finishing the first version, so please keep reading / reviewing it.**

**#2: I do not own any characters, though I do take credit for mine. As I write this I want to stress that any similarities with other author's OCs is totally unintentional. I also want to stress that I picked certain names because a) the one name is mine (I will let you figure out which); b) I LIKE them; and, c) they fit the roles.**

**#3: My new and revised story still begins with the boat, just a little earlier in the original movie's timeline; and answers the following questions: What would have happened if; 1) the Stabbington Brothers did not get Eugene's attention with the lantern; and, 2) if Eugene had realized who Rapunzel was on the boat. How could the story have changed? This is my take on it. **

**#4: This story may seem to crossover to another universe, but I assure you that this is NOT the case. This story takes place solely in the environs of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by the sea.**

**#5: No animals were harmed in the development / posting of this story; that I am aware of.**

**Acknowledgements:**

**#1: I want to take this time to thank those writers, not just in the **_**Tangled**_** universe, who have; 1) accepted my reviews and constructive criticisms in the spirit they were given; 2) thought enough of my ideas to incorporate them into their stories; or, 3) taken the time to review my literary work. They include (not inclusive/list updated weekly / please check out their profiles, and read / review their stories; they'll love you for it);:**

**Allison-nannyluverchannel Ashlierthw Cutii3Pii3 disneyisbeautiful**

**the-fairy-godmother infamous-poohead lowrider RemmyBlack**

**SilverParachutes SparkleWolf7000 sunnyprincess Tangled4ever**

**An Unknown Foreign Beauty Wheels4TheOneTrueGod**

**They are the unsung heroes who finally motivated me to take the leap of faith and begin writing. **

**#2: There is one writer I especially want to thank for being: 1) my sounding board for ideas; 2) my unofficial Beta Reader; and, 3) the person I owe the most to for the greatly expanded scope of this new, and I hope improved, story. **

**bStormhands**

**#3: These authors are quite good and I encourage you to read their stories and review so that they might continue to improve their skills.**


	2. Ch 1: A New Dream, Realized

Tangled Up in You—THE REWRITE!

**A/N: I have decided to post this to my version 2 so that I might get some reviews to help me with my re-write. So, please review.**

**A/N 2: I do not own any characters; any similarities with other OCs unintentional; the sharing of my OCs encouraged. My story begins with a kiss on the boat. What would have happened if the Stabbington Brothers did not get to the beach when they did; if they had not gotten his attention with the lantern; if Eugene had realized who Rapunzel was on the boat? This is my take on it. I am open to plot bunnies / suggestions concerning this story. The first 30 something chapters are kind of planned out; after that, who knows?**

**Chapter One: The Story Begins / A New Dream, Realized**

The kiss had been amazing, both Eugene and Rapunzel lost in the feeling. The kiss, illuminated as it was by thousands of lanterns silently criss-crossing the sky above them, was simply magical. No words could describe it; any attempt at speaking sure to spoil the wonderful mood. They could each feel the electricity of their tender touch; their heartbeats merging into a single beat, thumping in sweet unison, as if two halves of a whole. The touch filled with such affection as to defy description; not that either tried, lost as they were in the sweet afterglow. As they separated, they gazed into each other's eyes, hazel into emerald and emerald into hazel. Each lost in the words Eugene had uttered previously: "…you get to find a new dream."

As both continued to hold the other in their gaze, their minds began to wander; "…you get to find a new dream," echoing in their sub-conscious.

Rapunzel, lost in the thought of how to top the realization of a dream 18 years in the making. Was she in love? Could love at first sight be true? She had realized that he was very handsome as she gazed at him from the shadows, with none of the evil characteristics Mother Gothel named, such as pointed teeth; not to mention his kind treatment of her, even if reluctantly at first. She fondly thought of her birthday, at first a sad occasion, and how he transformed it into the best, ever. Why was he so nice to her? Did he feel the same? She prayed that he did.

Eugene, also quite lost in the thought of where would he go from here. It was as he continued to gaze unashamedly into the most beautiful emerald orbs that he realized he had had his first kiss driven by true love; the others rendered irrelevant. Could he have fallen in love so quickly? He knew Flynn Rider didn't; but, Eugene? Was love at first sight possible? He had truly been stunned by her beauty as she emerged from the shadows; her confidence and determination to see the lanterns driving her, as if on a sacred quest; her immunity to the smolder; a definite first; and, her appreciation of his efforts to make her birthday an enjoyable event. Did she appreciate his efforts? It seemed as if she did. Did she feel the same? He prayed that she did.

Another thought worked its way into his mind; she was familiar; hauntingly familiar. Where had he seen her? She stated she had never left the tower, yet he was so sure... If true, how could he have seen her before; or where; or, even, when?

He was so lost in the sea of green, and in his own conflicted thoughts and worries, that he didn't realize that Rapunzel had been trying to get his attention, smirking at his "un-Flynn-ness."

"Euugeene," Rapunzel again called, softly and tenderly, her new found affection for him unmistakable.

His reverie broken by the soft siren call of his new dream, Eugene blinked to clear his vision, and looked expectantly, still mesmerized by Rapunzel's true beauty, and lost in the feelings of his complete adoration for her.

"Yes," he asked quietly and tentatively.

"Eugene," Rapunzel began, "I don't know how to thank you for an amazing day. You began as my guide reluctantly, but in the end you did all the little things that made this the most amazing birthday I have ever had. EVER!"

"Blondie," Eugene exclaimed, so excited that she had enjoyed his company and efforts, "you are most welcome!" Rapunzel grinned and blushed, giggling at Eugene's rambunctious response.

"You are an absolute joy to be around;" Eugene continued, "the way that you light up those around you as if the sun. I had forgotten how wonderful the world truly is; how nice people can be, if you let them. If anything, I should be thanking you! You have captured my heart and set it fr-…," Eugene stopped quickly, very un-Flynn like, his smoothness totally lacking, his cheeks turning five shades of red, Rapunzel softly and affectionately giggling, relieved that she was affecting him as he did her.

Rapunzel continued giggling and blushing five shades of red as well; Eugene remaining quite flushed, laughing softly and very affectionately. A very comfortable silence returned; each enjoying the company of the other; each admiring the lanterns high in the sky, though they were slowly fading from sight.

They soon returned their gaze to the other. Hazel again lost in emerald, emerald again lost in hazel. They slowly joined their hands together, and began to pull into the other's tender embrace. Closer and closer, soon locked so closely that the finest linen parchment could not broach the space separating them; linked as one. Once more they slowly touched their lips together, tenderly, the feelings of love very evident; again, their hearts beating as one. It was with this second kiss that they realized their new dreams; to be together, tower and island totally forgotten. They broke apart at the same time, regaining the gaze with the other, remaining loosely embraced.

"My new dream….," they sighed together, content to be holding the other so closely, not aware the other had heard.

"What…?" they echoed; surprised at their shared common thought.

Eugene was the first to speak, nervously and not too sure of how to describe the feelings he was experiencing. He was Flynn Rider, and he didn't fall in love; did he? Was he Flynn Rider; that thought gnawing at him? What about this wonderful feeling; one that Flynn might feel repulsed by but that Eugene definitely welcomed? He was now Eugene; wasn't he? Of course he was; um-, is; and he loved; no, correct that, loves the feeling. A feeling, however, he was afraid to acknowledge and share for fear of losing it, but not willing to ignore.

He decided to take the plunge and go for it, gently caressing her cheek as he began, "Rapunzel, you were right about my arrival in your small world. It was fate, AND destiny, not a horse that brought me to the tower. After all, what else could bring me to you in time to bring you here for your birthday? The timing was just too good. Even Max isn't THAT good of a horse; though, and please do not tell him I said this, he does have outstanding personality traits, especially his dedication to his profession. But, most importantly, Hookhand was right, my old dream did stink."

"Your old dream, Eugene?" Rapunzel asked, very surprised by this, not quite sure where Eugene was going with this conversation.

"Yes, Rapunzel, my old dream," Eugene replied, grinning unabashedly at her before continuing; "Just as you fulfilled your dream of seeing the lanterns fly and now get to go find a new dream; so do I, for; while one might think a dream should be fulfilled before seeking another; right now I can see that it is not always true that one must always have a dream realized just in order to seek a new one."

To say this was the most shocking of revelations to the young Rapunzel was to underestimate the impact of Eugene's words on her. Understandably, Rapunzel; a look of shock adorning her beautiful face, stood there, mouth slightly open, for a minute; not daring to believe, fearful yet not; she was almost afraid to ask what his new dream could be.

"What could it be? Is it her? Could it b-…? She was klutzy, naïve, clumsy, chubby, ignorant…; no one but her mother seeing her special, yet her putdowns endless, other comments never positive," Rapunzel pondered, before coming to the shocking realization, contrary to Mother Gothel's cruel words uttered the previous evening, that "Eugene was still HERE; he hadn't abandoned her! He had the satchel; yet, he WAS here!"

Could the wonderful fulfillment of her new dream be closer than she thought? Could her dream and his be one? She knew; just knew, in her heart; as Eugene was still there, even after being given the satchel; that Mother did NOT know best! It was with extreme confidence, a confidence she knew she had had her entire life, that Rapunzel took the plunge as well and grinned widely as she sweetly asked, "What IS your new dream, Eugene?"

Eugene smiled shyly and stuttered out, grimacing as he did so, "Not w-what, but w-who."

"Oh…," Rapunzel said slowly and shyly, her facing brightly lighting up as if the sun at his sudden shyness, a shyness caused by her, his unique Eugene-ism, "Ok, then. WHO is your new dream?"

"W-who do you think, Rapunzel," Eugene smirkingly asked, though still slightly stuttering, his confidence slowly returning at the reality slowly filling him; gently, yet firmly, tightening their embrace, telling her a thousand things in his embrace; gazing unashamedly at her beauty; expectantly, as if almost afraid of her reaction to his revelation, yet knowing he needn't be. She did feel the same; of this he was never surer! She knew the arrogant Flynn was gone, conquered by her sweet innocence and wonder; replaced by the very kind hearted and humble Eugene Fitzherbert, the orphan! She knew; she knew absolutely that his heart was entirely and completely hers; just as she knew he had accepted hers!

Still; as he eagerly and nervously awaited her answer; he did have slight fear residing in the back of his sub-conscious still gnawing at him. He had suffered such terrible heartache in his short life that he didn't know what it meant to be filled with such joy. Nor did he know what it truly meant to fall in love with someone. Despite a new found confidence, one question remained; would she reject him, as he had been, so many times before? While awaiting her answer, and needless to say, he was very, very nervous.

Rapunzel, still grinning and blushing, and realizing Eugene's apparent discomfort was due to uncertainty of if his feelings for her were feelings mutually shared, though he need not have worried; simply stated, with the utmost confidence, "Me."

Eugene; his face now a portrait of obvious relief, gently sighed, and exclaimed happily; all conflicted thoughts gone, exuberantly replied; "Yes! You are so right, Rapunzel. You have filled me with feelings I thought were lost and buried forever. When I am with you I feel so much happiness and, as I get lost in the vast ocean of your expressive emerald eyes, I realize that you are what matters. Money and material possessions are irrele-….; ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!"

"Eugene," Rapunzel exclaimed worriedly, "What's wrong? Why the panicky attack?"

"Whaat," Eugene blankly remarked, surprised, unaware of his excited rambling.

"I asked what is wrong," Rapunzel repeated, wondering about his outburst; "You were talking about your feelings for me when you suddenly stopped; freaking out. Why are you freaking out?"

"It just hit me; I have seen someone that looks like you before; I know who you are," Eugene exclaimed excitedly.

**Wait! Who is she?**

_**You know I can't tell you; YET!**_

**What happens next?**

_**Hmm…,**_


	3. Ch 2: The Revelation Revealed

Tangled Up in You—The REWRITE!

**A/N: As stated previously, I am posting this to gain feedback as I continue work on my re-write.**

**A/N 2: Disclaimer still applies.**

**Chapter Two: The Revelation Revealed**

"It just hit me; I have seen someone that looks like you before; I know who you are; I am sure of it," Eugene exclaimed excitedly, "and, I have never felt this confident before about anything, EVER!"

Rapunzel was skeptical; after all, who looked like her; who else had super long blond hair?

"Ok, I'll bite. Who do you think I am?" Rapunzel asked; arms crossed with a gentle smirk gracing her beautiful face.

She knew who she was! She was just a girl, from a tower in a small valley, with 70 feet of golden hair; hair that glowed when she sang; a girl who befriended a fro-, oops, chameleon; a girl with a loving mother who kept her home and protected; wasn't she? Who IS she, if she wasn't just a long haired girl from a tower; most importantly; then what?

She is unique, isn't she? Of course she is; Right? Oh, boy, boy, boy! Eugene sure had her confused now. He seems so sure of himself; how is he so sure that he had seen someone like her before? Maybe three hits to the head with a frying pan did cause poor Eugene more permanent damage…

"Before I tell you, I want to ask you a few questions. Ok? I want you to understand why I feel so sure of myself."

"Sure."

"When is your birthday?"

"Well, that is easy. Today is my birthday!"

"How old are you?"

"Again, another easy one, I am eighteen today."

"What color are your eyes?"

"You know, Eugene, you can ask me harder questions; I am very smart, know."

"I know you are very, very intelligent; but, it is very important," Eugene insisted.

Rapunzel blushed at Eugene's kind and spontaneous compliment, "Ok! My eyes are emerald green. Why?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. Why do you think your hair glows when you sing?"

"Finally; you actually came up with a hard one! Seriously, though, I really don't know…," she trailed off, pondering this very thing.

"And, finally, how long have you seen the lanterns on your birthday?"

"Euugeeene! You already know these answers. Why are you asking them now?"

"It is because…," Eugene trailed off, thinking; of a night not quite forty-two months previous; of a very cold and blustery night; of the night when the profitable job took place, a daring raid of a noble's treasury during a masquerade party attended by an unexpected and reluctant couple; of the chance encounter with a certain emerald eyed royal; of the hauntingly beautiful emerald green eyes; of the pair eerily similar, hauntingly familiar, to the pair he has become very comfortable drowning in…

_**Over Three Years Previous…**_

_**I was sitting in my normal booth at the Snuggly Duckling, my back to the rear wall, ever mindful of the comings and goings, somehow knowing what was about to happen; ever ready to make a daring Flynn Rider escape out the back way. I was momentarily distracted by the barmaid; her ampleness hindering my view, and did not see them come in; shocked that they were even there, even talking to me. We didn't have the best relationship after all; quite upset were they with me for a little botched job a couple months prior; the job causing the younger brother; though fortunately not he himself, he thought; quite severe and certainly undue pain in the rear; LI-TER-AL-LY!**_

"_**It is the perfect job," quietly exclaimed Dirk Stabbington, wagging his eyebrows expectantly as he awaited Flynn's response; his only possible reply; to this chance for glory and, most importantly, riches beyond belief; of yes.**_

"_**Yeah, I am SURE!" I sarcastically retorted; surprised that they would want to renew our fractured and thoroughly obliterated 'business' relationship; understandably skeptical of any job those oafish brothers devised; knowing that they would always forget some important detail, the detail that could cause my capture, death, or most devastating of all, inadvertent damage to the most handsome face in this or any other kingdom within twelve days ride. Despite their track record, and in spite of myself, I was becoming very intrigued, so I gave the go ahead and he explained the plan of raiding the guests during a holiday masquerade party.**_

"_**I'll think about it," I responded after patiently listening to his idea; dismayed, yet also quite intrigued by it.**_

"_**Don't think too long," Dirk countered, "the objective is the masquerade party on Saturday night at the estate of Lord Snodgrass."**_

"_**That is day after tomorrow," I exclaimed, careful not to raise my voice and draw unneeded and unwanted attention to myself; inaccurately drawn wanted posters still causing me undue stress.**_

"_**Yeah; well so sorry about that," Dirk retorted, before prompting; "so, are you in or not? Your skills could prove quite pivotal in the success of this endeavor."**_

"_**Ok;" I thought briefly, before my wanton greed set in, saying simply; "I am most definitely in, what exactly is the target?"**_

"_**The plan is simple; during the height of the party we will steal into the noble's treasury and relieve them of some of their excess gold and jewels," Dirk stated, grinning as he did so.**_

"_**Interesting…," I replied, becoming very interested despite my reservations, somehow knowing that this heist, like most others, would prove quite successful. Although, and I cannot explain why, I felt something would happen that would prove most momentous to me in the not too distant future.**_

_**The heist went off without a hitch, naturally. More gold and jewels than any of us had seen before passing from his poorly designed vault and through an unseen, yet now well known, secret passage. The hallway to freedom a poorly designed, yet once very secret passage leading from the vault to outside the compound wall both told and shown to us by a disgruntled mansion staffer. He happily takes his cut in gold coins, a reasonable price for his continued silence, as we begin our escape. Well, the heist almost went off without a hitch, there only being one small and seemingly insignificant complication. The one seemingly minor complication to what I thought would be the perfect heist and was to stay with me many years after the fact; my inadvertent collision with a certain quite stunning, yet sad and uncomfortable guest. The emerald green eyed guest who, tired of the pomp, had decided to go for a walk outside for some fresh air and to clear her mind. Yes. In my haste to make what I thought was a clean get away, and as I rounded a corner of the outside patio area, I collided with a reluctant guest to the party; one I would remember for years to come.**_

_**The guest I ran into — her royal highness, Queen Catherine of Corona — was not hurt. I gently grasped her and twisted her so that I landed first with a massive thud on the cold granite tile patio. As I sought to get up and continue my escape, our eyes briefly locked. My hazel to her quite beautiful emerald green, a such bright green that I could not help but be awestruck; the remainder of her features hidden behind an intricately designed and beautifully adorned mask; the mask that concealed all; yet, highlighted the eyes, the remainder of my features similarly hidden.**_

_**The beautiful — the hauntingly beautiful and quite bright emerald green — eyes, displaying every possible emotion, yet currently so completely sad and devoid of any joy, sure I was that I would never forget for as long as I lived; eyes that…,**_

_**In the Present**_

"Beecaaauuse…," Rapunzel teasingly and draggingly mimicked; wondering where Eugene's mind had gone; grinning at him as she did so; her apparent adoration for him gracing her beautiful features; most evident in her bright emerald green eyes; eyes that…

Eugene, startled by the sound; brought back from his memory to the here and now, warmly smiled at his new dream and knowing for sure he was right; wondered the best way to pursue it; decided to answer by way of a story. "Before I answer, let me tell you a little story. I will keep it short. I'll begin it with a description of her highness, the queen. She is a beautiful woman, just like you."

Rapunzel giggled happily, and blushed furiously at this comment; not being used to such wonderful comments being said about her. After being put down so often; she had begun to believe Mother Gothel's cruel words as absolute truths; she really could not understand how a mother could say such things, having never been so complimented before. Eugene proving yet again that she really was NOT any of the cruel things Mother Gothel had mentioned last night; her thoughts drifting to why anyone would treat another one with such blatant disregard for their feelings before being brought back to the here and now by Eugene's voice.

Eugene continued, "She has the most amazing chestnut brown hair, an amazing heart shaped face, a beautiful button nose, and the most expressive emerald green eyes to behold in the kingdom. A little over eighteen years ago, the queen was with child and deathly ill. She was not expected to survive childbirth. The king, desperate to save the love of his life and hearing about a special magical flower, a flower made from a drop of sunlight, sent troops out to find it. After an intense search, this flower was found and transformed into a tea the queen drank, saving her life."

"Wow," sighed Rapunzel, in awe of an amazing love story; "but what does this have to do with me?"

"I am getting to that," Eugene chuckled, a broad smile gracing his handsome features; a smile for his new dream. "The queen gave birth to a beautiful girl; with bright gold hair, massive and quite expressive emerald eyes, and the cutest button nose."

"Aaaannd…," Rapunzel prompted eagerly and impatiently, not really understanding and becoming even more convinced that poor Eugene was, in fact, quite delusional; possibly having suffered brain damage from the three hits with the frying pan; yet, at the same time...

"Rapunzel," Eugene quietly exclaimed, adding, "Didn't I ask you not to freak out, even though I am?"

"Umm, yes?"

"This girl, the princess, was born exactly eighteen years ago."

"And…?"

"She was born with the most beautiful golden hair."

"Go on…," Rapunzel encouraged, beginning to understand; seeing the pattern emerge.

"And, she has the queen's expansive and expressive eyes; emerald green eyes. Exactly like yours; eyes that you got from her!"

"Eugene, are you saying what I think you are saying," Rapunzel asked at last, scared. No, make that terrified; yet, at the same time knowing somehow that Eugene was indeed correct and quite excited to know.

"Why yes. Yes I am."

Rapunzel face palmed, sat down heavily and suddenly, and began to quietly cry; the realization finally hitting her that Eugene was right, and that the baby from the mosaic in the town square was in fact, her. And, most importantly, wondering what she should do now; although Eugene knew exactly what course of action to take.

Eugene, being very concerned, wrapped her up in a tender embrace and, after pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, asked, "Why are you crying? You are not freaking out, are you?"

"No. I am just confused. What does this all mean? And, what happens now?"

"Let me finish the story, and I think you will understand. This beautiful little princess was stolen at birth, for reasons unknown, and most importantly, exactly eighteen years ago. The lanterns were and still are a call for this Lost Princess to come home. A call you have seen and dreamed about for so long, a call you desired to reply to, not even knowing why. So," Eugene paused dramatically, gently yet exaggeratingly bowing to her; causing Rapunzel to giggle at his exaggerated movements, "what this means," as Eugene gently lifted Rapunzel to her feet, picked up his satchel and removed the crown; "and, please do not freak out, is that this is yours, Your Highness; the Crown Princess of Corona. The once Lost Princess; now found." He gently placed the Lost Princess' tiara upon Rapunzel's head, and gently pressed another kiss to her forehead.

Rapunzel grabbed Eugene into a bone crushing hug as she began to cry. But, instead of tears of sorrow, they were tears of absolute joy; Eugene returning the hug and shedding a few tears of his own; ecstatic for his new dream.

"The best day ever," Rapunzel sighed to herself.

"Wow, best day ever just got better," they both sighed.

"It is time for me to get you home to your long grieving parents, my beautiful princess." Eugene kindly and most confidently added as he sat down, grasped the two long oars, and began rowing the mile and a half to the reserved private pier of Corona's bustling port.

**Ahh… How sweet!**

_**Don't you know it!**_

**What now?**

_**I guess you will have to keep reading…**_


	4. Ch 3: The Royal Couple Bereaved

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies.**

**Chapter Three: The Royal Couple; Bereaved:**

William and Catherine, the much loved and benign rulers Corona, were well known for their compassion and wisdom. The twenty years of their rule; the Solaris Years, the years of the Sun, the years of peace after a magnificently managed campaign against the formerly troublesome Midlands which resulted in a lasting peace among all the kingdoms of Io; had been matched, by unequalled prosperity in the kingdom; by the complete absence of war or pestilence; by the prosperity equitably shared with neighboring kingdoms. Their happiness would be complete except for one thing; the loss of their daughter so soon after her birth; stolen, for reasons unknown.

King William had a deep voice that revealed, at an instant, his mood; whether firmly dealing with criminals at their trials; compassionately dealing with the aggrieved families of soldiers lost in the line of duty or, settling the issues of the kingdom's loyal subjects or many nobles. While he presented an aura of firm decisiveness in his dealings; an absolute conviction that his child would return, he had recently lost hope. Eighteen years was such a long time; was it too long?

His mind wandered, filled with so many urgent yet unanswerable questions; questions he was driven to see answered:

"Was she still alive; still healthy; very tall, like him; petite, like her mother; intelligent; compassionate? If yes to these many things; what would she be like? Had the kidnapper twisted her mind, turning her into something evil?"

So many questions, yet unanswered; questions that he feared to have answered; for, despite his firm grasp of reality and fully prepared to face any eventuality, there was one thing he feared when it came to his daughter; the truth. What he couldn't know; or even pray for; was that his continued faith, however weakened and faltering, was about to be rewarded; nor could he know that his fears would be totally unfounded.

Queen Catherine; affectionately referred to as Kat by those closest to her, primarily her husband; had a sweet, musical voice that never seemed to vary from a tone of compassion and contentment. She had never been heard raising her voice to anyone, no matter the circumstance. She maintained a regal aura befitting her noble lineage. Thus, despite the theft of her child, she did not allow her subjects to fully know just how devastating the theft had been. The brown lock of hair, found the day following the kidnapping and kept close to her heart in a special locket, gave her the strength to carry on.

She would be strong; not only for herself, but also her family and subjects. She remained convinced that one day her daughter WOULD return; that she would be healthy; that she would not be evil or otherwise twisted; that she would be the princess she had been born as, even if she didn't realize her royal lineage. She would return, very soon; of this Kat was decisively certain. She didn't realize that the faith of her conviction and her yet as unrealized dream was to be fulfilled much sooner than even she could have hoped for or even expected.

Both their minds drifting back to a tragic event; not quite eighteen years before; both asking, "Was it really so long ago?"

_**Eighteen Years Previous…**_

_**An empty crib; the criminal, seen escaping the palace grounds, a woman; an older woman with graying, yet coal black hair, last seen fleeing on foot.**_

_**A sleepless night spent in an empty Royal Nursery, alternating between running around the room aimlessly, hysterical, and sitting by the empty crib; alternating between crying inconsolably and fervently praying that this was nothing but a bad nightmare; a nightmare that would prove just that when she awoke in the morning her husband by her side; her husband and the Palace and Royal Guards frantically searching the city and surrounding countryside for the kidnapper and their daughter; no signs or any other clues ever found.**_

_**The Present…**_

Will and Kat, in quiet contemplation, also thinking back to the event of just one day previous; the king recalling his anger, bitterness and conflicted thoughts; the queen, her anguish at the coincidence of what might be called the Coronian Crime of the Century, trumping any murder or other grievous and criminal act, occurring as it did the day prior to the Lantern Festival.

_**The Previous Day…**_

_**RIDER!**_

_**The word echoed throughout the entire palace, bouncing off walls, reverberating throughout all the hallways. The word; the name of man, a man known for his callous disregard for other people's property, to include, now, the property of someone so tragically torn from her family.**_

_**We were sitting in a small chamber off the main palatial meeting room, just one door down the hall from the shrine erected in honor of our missing daughter, the shrine containing the one precious reminder of her, the tiara she was to be crowned with upon the attainment of her eighteenth year; surprised at the reverberating echo of the name she grew to despise as his exploits gained in daring and notoriety; both of us looking up in shock as the Sergeant Major Samuel of the Royal Guard; reported the theft of the tiara of the Lost Princess.**_

"_**No," I hear my wife exclaim, "It cannot be! Not now! Not on the eve of the most tortuous day of the year! WHY? Does he have no heart at all?"**_

_**Her obviously well placed internal anguish, vocalized, was interrupted by my loud and angry words to Samuel, "When you find him, kill him with as much prejudice as you can, I don't care how, as long as it is done and the crown recovered;" my wife's anguish in stark contrast to my anger; normally well controlled, resulting in the impression of being level headed in all matters; an anger obviously driving me to see him die with the most pain imaginable.  
**_

_**The Sergeant Major; shocked at my outburst, quickly nodded his assent and rapidly left, praying that I was not one to kill the messenger of bad news; quite determinedly went out to seek the Captain of the Guard, known only as Newman; never letting on what his birth name might be, even to us; but knowing that he would happily carry out my orders, enraged as he was at the constant almost tauntingly easy way that he, Flynn Rider, could thieve almost at will; confounding all.**_

_**As I soon and completely calmed down, regaining the emotional control I am famous for, a thought began to pervade my consciousness. A thought rooted in the memories of an encounter almost two decades previous. A thought placed in my mind by the wisest of all the sages on Io. "How does he do it? Where did he get the knowledge?" I mean, really; this native ability, an ability bordering on the skills of invisibility I had only heard about until Amanda had demonstrated her ability to seemingly be in two places simultaneously, thus appearing to be invisible to both criminal and citizen alike. "Could he be the one spoken of by Cassiopeia? She had been quite evasive and elusive in providing this important tidbit.**_

_**Could she have been protecting me from making an incorrect decision, or acting too soon? One thing for sure, however, is that she had mentioned one score years in such a way as to ensure that I did not dwell on it as an absolute, rather as an estimation that something would happen. Hmmm; operation HELIOS took place about twenty-three years ago. Could Flynn Rider be a cover name? A name used as an alias? Is the Eugene spoken of by Cassiopeia the true self of Flynn Rider? More importantly, if this is true, could he be the third one from Avandell; the one whose destiny foresaw him as the one to bring light back into the darkness as foretold to me earlier? What did she mean by bringing light to the darkness? Was the loss of our daughter a metaphor for the darkness she spoke of? Would her recovery be the light? If so, how to clear his name in such a way to allow me to bring him into the service of the Kingdom without risking anarchy or mass riots by those victimized by him? So many questions to ponder. Hmmm. He would definitely prove most useful to the kingdom. That I am quite sure of. At any rate, I will send out amended orders to ensure that Rider is captured as uninjured as possible, safely held and definitely not killed without mercy, until I can flesh out the details.**_

_**The Present…**_

The Royal Couple, the king's tortured and conflicted thoughts known only to himself, had just finished the lantern festival and; after a brief comment about a small boat that they could see from their lantern balcony, a small boat containing two young people so completely and obviously in love with the other; continued to gaze at the thousands of lanterns released in honor of their daughter; the Lost Princess. Their attention, though, did soon return to the boat. They could see, by the glow of the thousands of lanterns and the light of the full moon, the wonderful couple, so oblivious to the lanterns, so caught up in each other. The scene of the young couple caught up in a tender embrace, sharing a passionate kiss, caused each to sigh, "Oh, to be young and so in love." After a few more comments of true love and the true wonder of it; their attention was drawn, once again, to the soft glow of the many lanterns above them.

It was always such a beautiful sight; as first their single sigil adorned lantern floated into the air, very quickly to be followed by thousands more; thousands released by the many people of Corona; their ever loyal subjects; their desire to have their dear Lost Princess return never wavering. The sadness and solemnity of the event was somewhat tempered by the joy they felt at the support they continued to receive from their loyal subjects. It was this loyalty that moved them, almost to tears, and kept them going these many lonely, childless, and painful years.

Neither really wished to return to the confines of their home, a home empty of joy; seen more as a mere house with four walls and a roof, so they decided that they would go for a walk, and talk with some of their loyal subjects to help pass some time. Little did they know that their lives were about to change forever. Just by taking a walk; along the waterfront; to a special pier. The walk; to the same water front, the very same pier that a certain small boat was slowly, yet surely making its way towards; the very boat that had so captivated them earlier; that would leave them with a front row view of a most remarkable event.

**Wait! The boat? THE boat?**

_**Yes, the boat.**_

**Is it the boat I am thinking…?**

_**Um, it could be…**_


	5. Ch 4: Gothel Scorned

Tangled Up in You—The REWRITE!

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies. I retrieved the lyrics for the reprise of _Mother Knows Best_ from: _ . . _I thought it might add to the storyline here. Let me know…**

**Chapter Four: Gothel Scorned / Stabbington's Enraged**

"Where are they…," Gothel fiercely questioned, with intense irritation and worry. She couldn't believe that she could have lost Rider and Rapunzel; her flower, her precious flower, her gift of eternal life. Things were not proceeding as she had planned. No, everything was going quite severely and dreadfully wrong. To say she was perplexed would be to understate her anguish. How could her well laid out plan go so wrong; so utterly wrong; so utterly quickly; so utterly completely? How could it be so hard? Why was this so hard? I mean really; I have so much experience in dealing with the world!

What was Rapunzel; ditzy, clumsy, chubby, naïve Rapunzel; compared to a crown; a rare crown; the crown of a supposed lost princess; a crown to be hocked for more gold than Rider and the brothers could use in a lifetime; in ten lifetimes; in one hundred lifetimes? How many islands he could buy? How much solitude he could enjoy?

As her desperation of her lack of control grew; her mind continued its pointless and errant roaming, a thought entered her mind; a devastating and utterly complicating thoughts, a dangerous and complicating idea arose in her twisted, demented sub-conscious; a completely unbelievable thought.

The thought that Flynn Rider; Flynn Rider of all people; had fallen in love! Imagine that! It can't be! Can it? Of course not. Could Rider have fallen for her? Don't be silly; what could he see in her? Would he see her as special? Again, of course not! Though a thought continued its interminably persistent emergence into the forefront of her mind; for, of all things she knew of Rider, she was surest that he only used and abused women; never having the time to fall in love; that there was NO way he fell in love. With ANYONE! Right? I mean, really, Flynn Rider falling in love with Rapunzel? Those aren't odds I would ever wager on! Right? You wouldn't win! Would you? GAH!

Of course, Mother Gothel; I mean you do know BEST! Don't you? Help?

Oh, Gothel, be CONFIDENT!

It would only take one look at the satchel for Rider to up and leave her alone; alone in a world so thoroughly terrifying that her flower would come running to her, certain never to leave the tower again. She found it hard to believe that Rider was still with her; her flower had to have given him the satchel by now. Hadn't she? She had to have! I mean, Mother DOES know best! She has had it since last night; the lanterns have since flown; wasn't 24 hours long enough? She thought of her taunt to the apparently naïve Rapunzel just the night previous

_**Early the previous evening…**_

_**While awaiting Eugene to return with more firewood, Rapunzel heard a branch crack, and was quite shocked to see Mother Gothel standing there with the satchel.**_

"_**I think he likes me." Rapunzel said with a smile as she told Mother Gothel of meeting someone.**_

_**Mother Gothel replied with an evident scorn in her voice, **_

"_**Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented.**_

_**This is why you never should have left**_

_**Dear, this whole romance that you've invented**_

_**Just proves you're too naive to be here**_

_**Why would he like you? Come on now - really!**_

_**Look at you - you think that he's impressed?**_

_**Don't be a dummy**_

_**Come with mummy**_

_**Mother…"**_

"_**No!" Rapunzel replied firmly, ever willing to prove herself to her mother.**_

_**Mother Gothel continued her charade, smiling quite evilly as she thrust the satchel into the hands of the quite surprised young Rapunzel. She was sure that this would be the coupe de gras.**_

"_**No? Oh. I see how it is.**_

_**Rapunzel knows best**_

_**Rapunzel's so mature now**_

_**Such a clever grown-up miss**_

_**Rapunzel knows best**_

_**Fine, if you're so sure now**_

_**Go ahead, then give him this**_

_**This is why he's here!**_

_**Don't let him deceive you!**_

_**Give it to him, watch, you'll see!**_

_**Trust me, my dear**_

_**That's how fast he'll leave you**_

_**I won't say I told you so - no**_

_**Rapunzel knows best!**_

_**So if he's such a dreamboat**_

_**Go and put him to the test**_

_**If he's lying**_

_**Don't come crying**_

_**Mother knows best..."**_

_**And with that, she threw her cloak over herself and disappeared, an action sure to create great unease in her young flower.**_

_**In the present…**_

Mother Gothel had never been so sure that the self-centered, egotistical and ever greedy Rider would have abandoned her by now! He should have, shouldn't he? Of course he had. No other course of action was even plausible in the desperate mind of Mother Gothel. So, since he had fled with the satchel, where was she? Why hadn't she come running in absolute terror? Young Rapunzel knew where she would be. Had something dreadful happened to her? For the first time in centuries, Gothel began to feel…, fear; complete and unbridled fear. The fear of the unknown; fear of a naïve, ditzy, clumsy, chubby girl; a girl she thought she had thoroughly poisoned against the outside world. Had she underestimated her control of Rapunzel; or worse, underestimated Rapunzel and her ability to sway the most notorious thief in ten kingdoms? Did she know the true Flynn Rider, or just what she wanted to?

Her need to know Flynn Rider, with his callous disregard for both other people's property and women, was so strong that no other possibility even came to her mind. Thus, so implausible was this unexpected course of action that it never even occurred to her to consider that maybe, just maybe, Flynn Rider was not all she thought he was. No. Mother Gothel, in her own immeasurable callous arrogance, never considered that Flynn was an alias. The very alias that a scorned young teenager ten years previous created to cover up for years of heartache; the very heartache that the innocent and charming Rapunzel had taken less than two days to mend, bringing the true self, Eugene Fitzherbert, out of hiding.

She was interrupted in her conflicted, tortured, tumultuous thoughts by Dirk, the elder, non-mute brother:

"They were on a boat; that I am quite sure of. I saw the royal palace horse accompanying them at the dock; where the horse is, Rider must be. That horse, that determined horse, that chased us for five miles through the country side. That horse, that devil horse, is simply too determined to allow a thief such as Rider out of his grasp; the resultant prestige and honor too great; the potential promotion just awaiting his return with Rider as his captive. No, the horse was simply biding his time, waiting for the right time to capture him. I cannot believe that the horse would just up and let them go. Therefore, I am convinced that they have to be near; they HAVE to!

That crown should be our possession now! Gah, I cannot believe this! Oh, what I will do to Rider when I catch him…, I cannot believe that Rider could not see this lantern; or, that he knowingly and willingly ignored it. He knows what we will do to him; especially after his treachery! It is certainly bright enough and unusual enough to have caught his attention," Dirk, the elder Stabbington remarked, not too sure of himself anymore, thinking that maybe the Rider he knows; the Rider he has known for over eight years, was more unpredictable than even he thought possible.

A new thought entered his consciousness; a very dangerous thought, a thought sure to cause him nightmares, a thought as terrifying as to…, gah, never mind, it is bad, real bad, take my word for it; causing him to mutter, mostly to himself, "Could he, the infamous Flynn Rider; the man who displayed no emotions of affection and had broken the heart of more women than could be counted, have become smitten with the girl? Oh, don't be so ridiculous, Dirk; of course not! He was Flynn Rider, after all! Wasn't he? He didn't need or want love! Did he?

Then again, he did keep her safe and apparently saved her life at the dam, there being no possible escape from all the water flooding from the dam; and, after only knowing her mere hours, two to four hours at most." His aimless utterances fading as he soon ended his conflicted thoughts and returned his attention to the matter at hand; to his reluctant protagonist; his reluctant and immensely irritated protagonist; his unknowingly and extremely dangerous and unpredictable protagonist. He too was so sure that he knew the true Flynn Rider that even he did not consider that the truth – that the selfish and arrogant Flynn Rider was indeed the selfless orphan Eugene Fitzherbert – could or would be stranger than fiction.

"Well, genius; OBVIOUSLY, it did not catch their attention as expected," Gothel remarked as she smacked him upside his head, hard; very annoyed with these two incompetent brothers, angry at them for this new complication; angry at herself for thinking they highly competent; angry at herself for counting on another. After all, she did not get to be 500 years old by trusting others! How could she have underestimated things; underestimated them so absolutely and completely?

Was her flower not quite so poisoned to the real world as she had thought? Had the lack of concrete examples of the terror of the kingdom allowed doubt to foment within Rapunzel's exceptional intellect; an intellect she herself attempted to downplay; an intellect able to discern patterns and obvious falsehoods? Would she have to take more drastic measures to regain her flower?

"We have lost them; for now. So let's be patient and see what the sunrise brings. Remember, good things come to those who wait. We have time," Gothel stated, though with a lack of conviction; her doubts gnawing at her; slowly eating at her. She WAS worried; very, very worried. Worried that they would not be found within the five days maximum she could endure between Rapunzel's healing songs; and not really feeling as confident as her final statement to the brothers, "Flynn is sure to abandon her for the crown. His selfishness will be his undoing.

When that happens, I will have what I want; you will have what you want, the crown of the forever Lost Princess; and Flynn will be dead!"

"Amen;" he exclaimed as they walked off along the beach, lantern in hand, its glow leading the way.


	6. Ch 5: Amanda's Discovery, Part 1

Tangled Up in You—The REWRITE!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. In this first of four chapters, we are introduced to Amanda, a girl from Eugene's orphanage past who shares something with him. Hmmm, what could it be? Please read and review! **

**Chapter Five: Amanda's Discovery (Part One)**

Gothel, with Lance and Dirk Stabbington trailing close behind, was stealing along the beach away from their rendezvous, her magical green lantern leading the way, when they heard excited calls behind them. Looking back, they saw a ship entering the harbor suddenly veer towards the most unusual light of their lantern. Alarmed at the implications that could arise from their apparent discovery; the trio took off running with Gothel in the lead, the lantern thrown aside and quickly forgotten behind them, its glow so well camouflaged by the foliage that the ship turned back towards the commercial pier, the crew perplexed by what they thought they had seen.

The trio, unaware that the dropping of the lantern had hidden their presence, continued their flight and easily eluded both low hanging branches and exposed root systems as they made their way quickly out of the capital city and into the surrounding forest. The forest; this dark forest, as thick in some areas as to preclude any light entering; would provide for the perfect hiding place while they awaited the dawn. However, it would prevent them from seeing the remarkable sight soon to have all of Corona gossiping like it never has before or since.

Amanda, the aide to the queen, was feeling very down after a very busy day of taking care of the queen's personal affairs. She was also quite sore after an intense training session required of her as second in command of a very special group of Coronians. She reluctantly decided to take a walk in hopes of clearing her head and stretching out her sore muscles, and was quite dejectedly walking along the beach of Corona; a small outcropping of rocks her destination. So dejectedly was she walking, singled-mindedly intent on forgetting the events of the past two days, that she did not even feel the growing strength of a most unusual disturbance or the beginning swirls and vortices in the flow of the universe around the capital city of Corona, as it began to react to the coming of a quite remarkable event.

Indeed, her single-mindedness led her unerringly to one of her favorite places along the interminable miles of shoreline; a place where she could meditate, heal, and relax herself. This self-healing exercise, learned and mastered at an early age, allowed her to eliminate distractions, clear her mind, and open her senses to the wider universe around her. She could honestly state that she had had a tumultuous last couple days; days not rivaled in her recent past. As she grew closer to her destination, she thought of the cruel theft of the Lost Princess' tiara just the day previous, her brow knitted into a worried frown. A frown of despair for someone she had known; someone she had loved, loved as a younger sister might adore their older brother, as this person had cared for her as an older brother would care for a younger sibling.

No. That was not quite right. He had done far more; he had become a person who had doted on her like an overprotective father. No, like a dad full of love for his children might; holding her when she cried; feeding her when she was too ill to do it herself; fixing her few toys when she broke them; reading her their favorite stories, out of their favorite book: _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. Yes, this person was her everything for five years of her life; a life so full of despair that his acts of kindness were as if the sun shone only on her. No one could imagine her horror when he turned as he did; or her fury, as the aide to the queen, at his latest exploit; an exploit carried out just the day previous.

_**Early the Previous Morning…**_

_**RIDER!**_

_**The word echoed throughout the entire palace, bouncing off walls, reverberating throughout all the hallways. The word; the name of man, a man known for his callous disregard for other people's property, to include, now apparently, the property of someone so tragically torn from her family at such an early age.**_

_**I was walking along one of the many hallways leading from the queen's public office towards my shared quarters. I had just passed through an ornately decorated set of double doors; doors that led to the hallway linking the rest of the palace to the shrine erected in honor of the royal couple's missing daughter, the shrine containing the one precious reminder of her, the heirloom tiara she was to be crowned with upon the attainment of her eighteenth year; the tiara worn by her mother, her mother's mother and numerous other princesses upon their coronation as the next crown princess or princess consort.**_

_**I was deeply surprised at the reverberating echo of the name I had unavoidably grown to despise as his exploits gained in daring and notoriety, not thinking he so bold or competent to complete such a complex job as stealing the tiara of the Lost Princess. Similarly, I was shocked at the anger heard coming from the king as he took the report from the veteran Royal Guard Sergeant Major, Samuel; his indignation, anger, and desire for revenge rising as he received the report the theft of the tiara of the Lost Princess. Overwhelmed by the anger emanating from King William and shocked by this strong desire, I completely missed the beginning of doubt as it grew ever stronger; doubt that might serve to save his life.**_

_**Present Day…**_

"WHY?" I cried out in a mixture of rage and desperation as I suddenly stood up and stretched out my arms. "Eugene, you were like a brother to me!" I continued to sob out as I hugged myself; trying to understand what drove the boy who had done so much for me to turn so absolutely evil; thieving without any regard to those he was hurting. In spite of my absolute despair, I found myself involuntarily smiling and chuckling, remembering a most remarkable day. A day packed with the agony of the introduction to orphanage life in the aftermath of the accidental death of both my parents; indeed, the day that irreversibly changed my life. But, still, the day I met a remarkable boy who befriended me when I had yet to make any friends.

_**Fifteen Years Previous…**_

_**The orphanage was finally quiet, the last of the children finally drifting into sleep; sleep punctuated with dreams of adoption and what it would be like to be in a family again.**_

_**This quiet was broken by the quiet and gentle sobs of a seven year old girl. The girl who; after tragically losing both her parents; had just arrived that very day. A girl who had lost her parents in an apparently avoidable fire that had destroyed their house and all their belongings. A cooking fire, most probably, the neighbors said, their evasiveness effectively masked by unnoticed yet quite unusual voice inflections, when asked by the Royal Guard contingent who had assisted in the rescue efforts.**_

_**My sobs, while quiet enough not to disturb most of the other children, did attract the attention of one of the older children, an eleven year old; Eugene Fitzherbert, who had also lost his mother in a terrible fire possibly caused by a eerily suspicious cooking mishap, not four years previous; the loss coming two years, almost to the day, that he had lost his father in an unusual and, as of yet, still unknown cause.**_

_**Sensing the intense distress near him, seeing in his mind's eye a dismally faint and lackluster blue aura from an incredibly sad little girl, and waking instantly at the feeling of utter despair, Eugene stealthily and easily stole his way to the other wing of the orphanage, quickly finding the source of the sound, my body quaking sobs illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the many small windows in the building's walls. He cautiously approached my bed; wary of scaring me too much; wary of being caught out of bed so late; worried that something was desperately wrong with me and that he would not be able to help. **_

_**In his first four years in the orphanage, Eugene had become indispensible to the staff and especially the headmistress, as he quite cheerfully and completely voluntarily offered his help in caring for the younger children. As he silently and effortlessly glided into the wing of the orphanage containing the younger children, myself included, he soon found the source of the mournful cries that had awoken him. It was me; no more than seven or eight, he estimated; an ordinary looking girl; yet one, he realized sadly, that had just arrived that day.**_

"_**The poor thing…," Eugene thought; a thought I somehow could sense coming from him. No, not sense; I could actually hear him as readily as I could hear the child next to me lightly snoring as she slept. But how? I guess the answer would come soon enough. I also easily picked up and sensed his follow up thoughts as easily as if he had spoken them aloud: "How tragic to be torn so viciously from everything held close to the heart." He gently placed a hand on my quaking shoulder, causing me to rise up in shock from the electrifying touch, yet also instantly calming me. The silver rivers of tears streaming down both cheeks soon began to dry. Upon seeing Eugene's kind and gentle hazel eyes, I quickly grabbed and tightly hugged him; and despite my best efforts began sobbing again even harder.**_

"_**Hey, it'll be alright;" Eugene soothingly called as he lightly brushed a few strands of black hair out of my eyes, continuing; "What is your name, little one?"**_

"_**A…, Ama…, Amanda;" I finally choked out between my lessening sobs.**_

"_**I am so sorry for your loss, Amanda," Eugene soothingly began, his compassion for me unmistakable, his touch continuing to calm me, "my name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Can I do anything to help you?"  
**_

"_**M.., My f…, My father would read to me, when I went to sleep. Wo-, would you read to me?" I stutteringly asked; eyes pleading, somehow knowing his answer before he even uttered it, a shy smile beginning to grace my sad features.**_

"_**Oh, but of course, Amanda; I would be more than happy to; but not here. Why don't you and I go into the main sitting room so we will not disturb the others?" Eugene happily replied.**_

"_**Sure."**_

_**I followed him from the sleeping quarters and into the main sitting room. He sat in his favorite chair in this main sitting room, lit a lantern to provide a source of light by which to read from, and invited me to sit in his lap. He began to read to me, and as he read I could almost feel the characters come alive, so descriptive was he as he regaled me with the stories of Flynnigan Rider. I fell asleep as he continued to read to me from his favorite book, so soothing did I find his voice. I looked so serene as I slept, lightly snoring, that he patiently sat there many hours with me sleeping in his lap with my head leaning against his chest until the dawn's early light actually began to illuminate the sitting room and Nan came in. She relievedly smiled at Eugene, happy that, as always, he had been there for a troubled youngster; especially as devastated as I had been by the death of both parents so tragically torn from me.**_

_**After that day, we were inseparable; where I was, Eugene was sure to be, doing his best to help me overcome the agony of my parent's loss, while making sure I stayed out of mischief. As I gained more insight into my gift of being self-aware and so in tune with my environment, it seemed that he was always a step ahead of me; keeping me both out of trouble as well as safe from harm as I experimented with my gift; one that it seemed we shared, although I seemed to have slightly better control, having begun my experimentations at an earlier age. I soon became his favorite, getting to sit right beside him at his left side, sometimes in his lap, when he happily and quite expressively read to the entire group of orphans from our favorite book.**_

_**I was again quite devastated as, five years later; Eugene turned his back on us and, as Flynn Rider, began his descent into crime.**_

_**Present Day…**_

Amanda, lost in thought of what she saw as the ultimate betrayal of the man she had once look up to when he was Eugene Fitzherbert, almost missed a vital clue in a kidnapping; as well as a robbery. She was still distracted by her thoughts when she first felt the energy from, and then saw a very faint lantern type glow out of the corner of her eye; an unusual pulsating green glow emanating from the forest. Intrigued, with her curiosity rapidly increasing, she almost ran recklessly towards it before she remembered who she was and stopped, collecting her thoughts. Amanda took in a deep breath, calmed her racing heart, and thought back to the amazing day when she saved a noble and found her soul mate in the process. The day; the incident where she singlehandedly took down two of the roughest thugs of the kingdom, and where she found out more about her ability and was soon brought before the queen and the king and given two very remarkable jobs.


	7. Ch 6: Amanda's Discovery, Part 2

Tangled Up in You—The REWRITE!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. In this chapter we learn even more about our protagonist Amanda, her abilities and perhaps a thing or two more… **

**Chapter Six: Amanda's Discovery (Part Two)**

_**Seven Years Previous…**_

_**Amanda, by now a rough and tumble 15 year old teenager and outwardly quite the tomboy, felt quite imposing and untouchable as she dressed head to toe in unfaded and lint free black, her favorite color. Her long sleeved tunic with sleeves rolled up halfway to her elbows was tucked into a very comfortable pair of black trousers. Her black trousers, adorned with a two-inch wide belt at the waist, were similarly tucked into a well worn but comfortable pair of men's boots. The signature all-black outfit her "uniform;" she was ever ready to help those in peril, whether young or old, rich or poor. Amanda was also quite fearless and ever curious about the world around her.**_

_**Out with the orphanage headmistress as usual, as she desired to spend as little time inside the orphanage buildings as possible as she absolutely loved the outdoors and voluntarily fulfilling the role Eugene had prior to his descent into crime, she was helping to purchase the provisions for the other children. Her imposing look, coupled with her uncanny ability to unwittingly insert thoughts into the minds of others in the form of innocent 'suggestions,' caused many a citizen of Corona to bend over backwards to help the orphanage Headmistress. She had also learned over the past eight to ten years to accept the gift she had for having an uncanny sense for things happening outside her immediate area; automatically and subconsciously tuning into it and allowing herself to hear those around her.**_

_**What she could not know at that time, however, was how completely in tune with the wider universe she had really become, or that she had begun to truly listen to the sense, as she was soon to discover. She was walking about four paces behind Nan gazing skyward and admiring the few clouds that flitted overhead, ever daydreaming about her old home village and its wonders; not really paying attention to where she was going, yet all the while very aware of everything around her. As she managed to deftly sidestep other pedestrians just as it seemed a collision was imminent, gaining peculiar looks from the headmistress, she sensed that all was not as it should be. She had begun to feel that something was wrong. Very, very wrong in fact; the usual and easily separable auras, eddies and currents she felt when close to other people were, in one small area, becoming an ever jumbled and confused swirling and ever turbulent vortex of mixed emotions. She quickly sensed the unlikely jumbling of three distinct auras into one; one a seemingly familiar emerald green, the other two an imposing dark grey. The location: one small, dead end alleyway very near to where she was walking with the orphanage headmistress. Intrigued by this, she was preparing to walk towards this great disturbance — her curiosity rising. Yet, at the same time, quite apprehensive at the strong intensity of feelings such as she had ever felt before – intent on simply investigating it when the emotions became unbearably shrill and frightened. The emotional distress accompanied by an almost un-intelligible call; a call driven by absolute fear.**_

"_**HELP!" A young desperate voice yelled out, so muffled to near incoherence by nearby buildings that most people paid it no heed, but clear enough for her to easily discern; even above the normal din of a busy marketplace.**_

_**Sensing the call for help, though, more than hearing it, and amazed, yet alarmed, at the intensity of the jumble of anger and fear coalescing within the same small area, she instantly knew she had to act, or regret it she would for the rest of her life. Without thinking, as if she knew what to do instinctively and allowing those very instincts to kick in fully and finally take full and complete control of her conscious being, a first; Amanda quickly looked around and instantly saw what she was looking for, a disused blacksmith's sledgehammer handle forlornly and haphazardly leaning against the side of a nearby building, the head long since missing. The handle quivered for a moment before instantly flying towards her as she reached out for it, unconsciously willing it into her hand, the handle covering the five foot gap in mere microseconds. Handle held securely, with no immediate second thought of how it jumped towards her or why, she took off running towards the sounds of desperation.**_

_**The orphanage headmistress and best friend to all the orphans, affectionately known as Nan – and very accustomed to these seemingly rash actions on her young charge's part, and not noticing or conveniently ignoring the way the handle suddenly leapt into Amanda's hand – simply yelled. "Amanda! STOP THIS INSTANT!"**_

"_**I have to help, Nan! It is my way and, in this instance, my destiny to do this! Regret for the rest of my life, I will, my inaction." Amanda gently, yet urgently, called back in reply as she began running, accelerating with each step, towards the source, instinctively seeing the desperate scene and the surrounding areas to help lead her; her mind formulating a bold plan to take out the two thugs that she could now discern as the source of the anger; an attack plan solidly forming in her mind's eye. The very plan that, when implemented, was to leave those who witnessed it simply amazed and completely rendered speechless and immobilized.**_

"_**Well, be careful Mandy." Nan quietly replied, more to herself than to Amanda, as she was soon left alone with her thoughts. Her quiet sighing, the mark that nothing she could do or say would ever change her young charge's desire to help, preceded her short prayer that all would end well, although she knew such a prayer was, indeed, very likely unnecessary. She had grown to know and realize that Amanda was very capable and able to take care of herself. She also knew that her young charge would never cease in her efforts to help those in need.**_

"_**HELP, PLEASE!" The muffled, yet slowly clearing and more legible, voice called out a second time, even more desperate than before; Amanda accelerating even faster as the levels of fear and anger increased.**_

_**Amanda covered the seventy-five foot distance in the five seconds between calls for help; all the while dodging those people she could, quite easily leaping over those she could not, using various produce stands and other market place displays as easily as one would use stones to cross a stream. Yet, never the less amazing all with her skill; still managing to stealthily arrive on the scene, the perpetrators none the wiser to her. Quickly and still very quietly approaching ever closer, she took in the sight of the well-dressed, yet terrified young woman with a strangely familiar, yet weakly pulsating green aura, most probably a noble and possibly around 18 or so, trapped in a dead end alleyway and being accosted by two red haired men; apparently twin brothers with ominous dark grey auras. These men, about six feet from the young woman, their backs to her and as yet unaware of her presence and maybe approximately 23 or so were attempting to either rob this noblewoman or do something more evil.**_

"_**Do you really think anyone will respond to you? No one heard your feeble call. Besides, we are the infamous Stabbington Brothers, wanted in this and many more kingdoms. All who meet us fear us." The one brother was heard to tell the terrified woman, sneering evilly, not noticing the arrival of Amanda quite closely behind him, no more than seven to nine steps in fact, her very presence to his brother and him somehow camouflaged by Amanda herself. Though, had he been paying attention, he should have seen the look of absolute terror once adorning the woman's face turn first to one of astonishment, and then to relief at her apparent salvation.**_

_**Amanda, having come to a shocking conclusion concerning the sledgehammer handle as she quickly covered the short distance to where the woman who Amanda realized was of noble birth and related to the current Queen Catherine was standing, and seeing a medium sized stone off to her side, deftly gestured to it with her free left hand. The stone briefly quivered, before gracefully and forcefully sailing into a large nearby rain puddle. Its loud impact caused the dirty puddle water to splash onto the two brothers, effectively getting their attention and causing them to clumsily jerk their heads around to see the distraction's source.**_

"_**Oh? Really now! You silly men! I do believe you are quite wrong. I most definitely heard her call, responded to it, and am prepared to render assistance. If you are so infamous, why do I not know of you or your infamies'? I think you are nothing but two morons who are second rate citizens." Amanda firmly, yet sarcastically, responded as she announced her presence to the brothers, so unexpected was her appearance that, coupled with the stone's splash, she easily startled them. Rachel; snickering to herself at Amanda's sarcasm and bravado, and not having really noticed the stone, continued to relax, somehow knowing that she would be quite alright now. Feeling, though, that she might be better off further away from her attackers, she took a few steps back as she saw the twins becoming quite distracted by the newcomer. The two brothers were understandably quite startled by her final words. "By the way, don't you think you should pick on someone your own size? I'd just hate to see you get hurt! NOT!"**_

_**The twins, absolutely shocked at the closeness of this newcomer, jumped and turned quickly towards her, completely ignoring their initial target, Rachel, and took stock of the situation, feeling some apprehension at the sight of the woman; one who did not seem to realize who they were. Or, if she did know who they were, showed a level of courage far beyond what one might expect from one so young. The newcomer, a fit and trim raven haired woman, standing five feet six inches tall and about five feet from the two men, was dressed head to toe in clean, unfaded black clothes, clean and tidy hair neatly put up in a close fitting French braid, a matching coal black bandana wrapped around her head to keep any loose strands of hair out of her startling blue eyes.**_

_**More alarming to the intimidating, yet unarmed brothers than her appearance; the ease with which she easily handled a three and a half foot long and 25 pound blacksmith's mahogany sledgehammer handle with one hand; held above her head at a 45 degree angle, as if it weighed mere ounces; easily twirling it in a menacing ready circular motion. They were still in such shock at the ease with which she had snuck up on them that they didn't even have a chance to either reply to her statements or question, move towards the trapped noblewoman or flee before she struck, faster than lightning; yet, as silently as a cat.**_

_**Meanwhile, a Royal Guard contingent, two streets away, was out frantically searching for the lost niece of Queen Catherine who could be quite adept at getting herself into sticky predicaments. The queen, also out looking for her dangerously reckless, yet favorite niece, was accompanied by her husband, King William; the pair, surreptitiously following close behind the guard contingent, was as of yet undetected. The recently promoted 17 year old Sergeant Rupert MacIntyre, the contingent's powerfully built and muscularly fit, six-foot one-inch tall leader and the youngest Non-Commissioned Officer in the annals of the Coronian Royal Guard, was suddenly bombarded by a string of mixed and confused feelings and overwhelmed by the sight in his mind's eye of the unbelievable power and strength of the brightly glowing blue aura of an amazing young woman. Instinctively knowing that she was about to strike out at the source of anger he too felt, he courageously and unhesitantly responded by calling out to his troop of soldiers to follow him as he took off running towards the epicenter. He quickly drew out of his scabbard his favored fighting sword as he sprinted off, initially leaving his troop of soldiers behind. His impressively quick takeoff from a near stationary stance took his troops by surprise, unaware were they of the concern their leader felt both for Amanda's well-being as well as that of Rachel, who he also suddenly and quite unexpectedly sensed was within the danger zone, her faint and wavering green aura a close match to that of her aunt.**_

_**He quickly and quite adroitly made his way towards the same alleyway, doubling his speed with each step, running towards the epicenter of the emotional vortex swirling around the brightly shining Amanda, the slowly calming Rachel, and the still vindictive, yet now apprehensive, twin brothers. He, too, somehow saw the entire alleyway scene in his mind and instinctively knew the quickest route to this same place, coming in from the opposite direction of Amanda, his soldiers hard pressed to keep up with him as he too leapt over all obstacles, using some in a manner similar to that of Amanda, and those shocked and similarly mesmerized and amazed pedestrians blocking his path who were not quite quick enough in their attempts to move clear.**_

_**The Royal Couple; remaining, without some difficulty, as yet still hidden in the shadows quite a few steps behind him were quite intrigued by the apparently rash actions of the young Royal Guard Sergeant. Realizing quite belatedly that his effortless and fluid motions obviously marked him as a very special individual, and it suddenly occurring to them that he must be the very Rupert whose arrival was foretold, quickly took off after him as they somehow knew what was about to happen, trailing closely behind. The surprised mass of commoners, upon seeing the royal couple quickly and unexpectedly approaching, provided a route slightly freer of obstacles as they dropped everything and cleared a wide path for their Royal Highnesses, respectfully bowing as the couple purposefully strode past.**_

_**Simultaneously as Rupert arrived on the scene, his sword still drawn and held at the ready, absorbing the sights of the scene before him, ever ready to strike out at the twins – not so closely followed by both his out of breath soldiers and the Royal Couple – and without knowing what she was doing, spontaneously acting entirely on some sort of inherent secret reflex, her eyes now closed and seeing all with her mind, Amanda suddenly leapt into action. For the first time in her young life she allowed the massively powerful flow of the universe within her – the Wirkungen as she later learned – complete and total control of her entire being, both physical and psychological. Without a conscious thought or volitional act she allowed this lightning fast reflex, a reflex she now trusted absolutely, to guide her actions as she quite impossibly – executing a graceful somersault in the process – leapt over six feet up and seven feet over and upon a stack of shipping barrels standing along the side of the alley, conveniently sited in such a way as to provide a perfect platform for her next move.**_

_**The two brothers, along with the other improbable spectators, were so shocked by her lightning fast move as to be rendered quite speechless and immobile. Amanda's move towards a suitable attack position to the brother's right side, the handle now firmly held in both hands as a club at the ready, took no longer than a blink of an eye, and made it seem as if Amanda somehow had the power of invisibility as she suddenly appeared many feet from where she had been. The two oafish brothers, belatedly yet finally beginning to recognize the danger Amanda represented and attempting to react to it, had barely started to clumsily turn to face her when she jumped yet again over twelve more feet laterally from her perch on the barrels to right behind the stunned pair while in a fifteen and a half foot high double twisting somersault, smoothly yet quite viciously, rapidly and accurately bringing the sledgehammer handle nearly simultaneously down on the backs of the twin's heads as she aimed for a landing behind them.**_

_**The force of the very powerful and expertly well placed blow, striking Dirk and then Lance in short succession, the almost simultaneous double thwack of their impacts loudly echoing within the small confined alleyway and several streets away, drawing more than one startled look from those passerbys lucky enough to have been near, succeeded in striking them exactly as Amanda desired. The two stunned brothers, their eyes open yet no longer seeing, stood there a brief moment, unmoving. The two, both apparently completely immobilized by shock after the blow – the hidden audience and Rachel audibly gasping at both the loudness and the violence of the strike – slowly began, eyes rolling back in their heads until only the white showed, falling to the ground completely knocked out.**_

_**Her amazing, gravity defying and acrobatic leap now ended, Amanda lightly and gracefully landed on both feet – the left held straight out behind her and the right bent at the knee – and her left hand; her right hand still holding the handle upright and in a ready pose; eyes still closed, actively scanning the alleyway for any other signs of trouble. As she smoothly and effortlessly stood back upright – bringing her left foot slightly ahead of the right, with the now dented and substantially cracked handle still held at the ready, and her left hand held out away from her body in an instinctive martial arts fighting-style pose – she noted with great satisfaction that the two brothers were a crumpled mass, their quiet groans fading to silence as they lay quite still and prostrate on the ground.**_

"_**Didn't I tell you, you two oafs? I warned you, didn't I? I bet you that'll teach you to pick on someone your own size, you two imbe…" Amanda, her eyes now open, firmly and sarcastically began to tell the crumpled mass at her right side as she lowered her left arm to her side and gently let the handle lie upon her right shoulder – looking down at the pile of humanity, their twin auras almost completely extinguished, that was once two of the most wanted of Corona – before being interrupted by the grateful young noblewoman. **_

"_**Oh, wow! You…! How did you…? You saved me!" Rachel quickly and successively cried out in relief at her somehow anticipated, yet still quite improbable salvation; absolutely stunned and still quite completely flabbergasted to the point of being immobilized by what she had just witnessed. Amanda simply smiled back at Rachel, whose emerald green aura was suddenly several magnitudes brighter, not understanding why she was making such a big deal out of the entire situation. Helping people was, after all, what she did best. Rupert and the Royal Couple, also stunned beyond words, found, too, that it impossible to move or even speak for a few moments, also rooted in place were they.**_

_**The quite relieved Rachel, her shaking knees finally too weak to support her as the adrenalin rush from her miraculous rescue quickly ebbed, gently dropped to her knees as she could no longer stand, two solitary tears of joy slowly running down her cheeks.**_

_**Amanda, seeing the twins quite still and completely unconscious and the immediate area empty of anything even remotely threatening, made one final sweep of the alleyway. She was shocked as she finally and quite suddenly and belatedly sensed the strong and brightly glowing ruby red aura of an amazing young man, the leader of the arriving Royal Guard contingent, she noted. She had not considered or even realized that there might be others like Eugene and her outside of the confines of Avandell. **_

_**Worried, now, that the woman might have been harmed, she quickly moved to her aid. She helped her up, attempted to wipe the mud from her finely tailored gown, received a big hug of relief, and was about to ask her if she was alright when she was interrupted by the gasp coming from the still amazed and quite handsome, Amanda shyly noted, arriving Royal Guard Sergeant.**_

"_**How did—? How did you do that?" Rupert urgently and relievedly asked, smoothly sheathing his sword as he purposefully walked towards the amazing Amanda motioning, as he did so, to his troop of soldiers to securely tie up the two brothers and place them on a nearby cart, he too instinctively knowing the only answer possible, and recognizing a kindred spirit when he met one; a quite beautiful one he, too, shyly noted. The Royal Couple, still out of sight in the shadows, waited eagerly to learn if their initial assumption was correct.**_

"_**I…, I am not sure." Amanda hesitantly replied, still being hugged about the shoulder by the quite relieved Rachel, looking quickly around the dark and dirty alleyway, the sun blocked out by the second story floors of the buildings lining it. Her startling bright and shining blue eyes darted to and fro, up and about, as she took it all in. She was, understandably, quite surprised at her now current location and only now came to the realization of what she had done. **_

"_**One moment I am standing there," Amanda quietly began, pointing with her makeshift weapon to a spot approximately 15 to 20 feet away; hesitating at the wonderment of her own improbable story.**_

"_**It is quite alright. Please continue." Rupert replied in a soothing voice as he encouraged her to continue her tale, having witnessed the amazing feat first hand, instinctively knowing the truth when he heard it and unavoidably becoming quite mesmerized by the quite stunning, yet very modest, Amanda.**_

"_**Then I am there, right behind the two oafs, without even realizing how I got there, or how they ended up knocked out. Although I can honestly say that I am very happy that they ended up as they did. They do seem to be two evil characters, which very obviously were up to no good." She hesitantly finished, again pointing to a spot about nine feet from where she ended her first leap, a spot blocked by a stack of barrels about four feet tall. A spot also currently marked by a jumbled mess of two unconscious auburn-haired perpetrators.**_

_**But, most importantly to the casual observer, or not so casual such as the still hidden Royal Couple and the ever so observant Rupert, a position that she had to flip over the two brothers to reach, all the while executing a half twist in mid-flight to position herself in the correct position to attack. Perhaps most amazing of all, Rupert suddenly recalled, was that she made the strike with her eyes closed; as if she was sub-consciously willing her improvised weapon to do her bidding, seeing the entire scene in her mind's eye, just as he had.**_

"_**You don't – …? You do not remember your actions, or…?" Rupert hesitantly asked the still awestruck, yet quite amazing Amanda, his thoughts unavoidably wandering from the incident to the most beautiful and wonderful girl he had ever met.**_

"_**No, I do not. Although I do remember making some wisecrack about not knowing of their infamy as well as them picking on someone their own size…" Amanda snickeringly replied; her answer fading into a comfortable silence as she quite easily picked up on Rupert's inner feelings and automatically tuned into them, eager to listen as she was quite enthralled by the young Royal Guard Sergeant.**_

"…_**Hmmm. What a remarkable young woman. I wonder… Could she truly be like me? Could she, like me, be from Avandell? Could she…; would she like me, or want to be with…?" Rupert thought to himself at last as he began drowning in the most startling set of blue eyes he had ever seen. His formal line of questioning came to an abrupt, yet awkward end as his thoughts strayed; his, a series of thoughts that Amanda easily and eagerly picked up on.**_

_**Her thought out responses, as easily picked up by Rupert as if she had spoken them aloud – "…What an amazing young man. Hmmm. Yes, I do believe I could. I am, in fact, from Avandell. And, I most definitely could, would, and do want to be your…" – mostly to herself she too believed, were quite welcome as Rupert easily picked up on them as if spoken aloud. She, too, stopping abruptly as she got lost in the wonderment of the brightest, yet brownest set of eyes she had ever seen. Her sudden silence, as well as her reddening cheeks, were easily and quite happily picked up on by a similarly, yet lightly, blushing Rupert. The two teenagers shyly smiled to the other as they ended the unplanned and impromptu telepathic conversation, red cheeks slowly fading to normal, their attempt at a brief connection quickly interrupted by another arrival to the once vacant but now slowly filling alleyway; a newcomer that Amanda quickly recognized.**_


	8. Ch 7: Amanda's Discovery, Part 3

Tangled Up in You—The REWRITE!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. This chapter continues our introduction to Amanda and how she ends up… **

**Chapter Seven: Amanda's Discovery (Part Three)**

_**Seven Years Previous…**_

_**Down the street, not a block and a half away; the still impatiently waiting Nan, terrified at the now excessively prolonged absence of Amanda, took off looking for her, now quite desperate. She easily heard and recognized Amanda's loud squeal as she struck out; the loud, almost simultaneous double thwack, as well as the gasps from the bystanders and the groans from the brothers as they echoed through the narrow streets of Corona's capital city. She took off in the direction of the ominous series of sounds, the more curious of Corona following her. She was quite frantically worried for the girl who had proven through her selfless actions so instrumental in the success of the Royal Coronian Home for Orphaned Boys and Girls. Indeed, the very capable girl who served as her unofficial assistant headmistress and who could easily have been adopted numerous times, yet voluntarily remained behind as she refused to leave those in need. She quickly rushed in the direction that Amanda had so recently gone, followed by many curious fellow citizens intent on adding to the amazing stories currently making their way via the village grapevine.**_

_**Nan let out an involuntary gasp and came to a sudden stop at the sight that beheld her, as she turned the corner and came into the small alley, as did those closely following her, some so closely behind her that they unavoidably bumped into her, not that she noticed the inadvertent impacts, amazed she was at the sight. Those following her, too, were simply amazed at the wondrous sight before them. A well dressed young woman, about 18 or so with the same emerald green eyes as her aunt the queen as Nan suddenly realized, tightly hugging the uniquely dressed commoner Amanda about her shoulder as if she was her savior; of which Nan also had no doubt. Amanda's last words, about this being her destiny and that she would forever regret her inaction, loudly echoing throughout her sub-conscious. She briefly pondered how Amanda could have known of the impact of her actions even before taking them, or if she had known beforehand that the one she was rescuing was of high social standing. Nan also relievedly noted the timely arrival of the ever capable and fully manned and ready Royal Guard contingent, in full force and in complete control of the situation. Perhaps most startling to Nan, the current condition of the two supposedly quite dangerous and infamous Stabbington brothers; securely tied up and loaded on a nearby appropriated manure cart. Completely knocked unconscious and still unmoving; securely bound by wrist, elbow, ankle, and knee and to each other, they looked as if they were not going to wake up for a very long time. **_

_**Nan was pretty sure that Amanda was the cause of their current state and that they would sleep long enough of a time to give the authorities plenty of opportunity to secure them in jail, hopefully to remain for a very long time. She also noted the wooden handle; the handle, with two large head-shaped dents and a large crack running the length of it, currently in Amanda's right hand. Yes, Nan noted, the very handle that Amanda had apparently grabbed as she took off running towards the muffled sounds of distress. Internally she put two and two together and realized what had happened, but that still didn't stop her from blurting out the most blatantly obvious of statements and questions.**_

"_**Oh my stars! AMANDA!" Nan blurted out, highlighting each syllable of her name, in a voice so loud that even people two streets over involuntarily glanced towards the sound. "Is everything alright? Did they hurt you? Are YOU alright?"**_

"_**Amanda." The king softly spoke, slowly dragging out the syllables of her name, to both his wife and to no one in particular, mesmerized by the raven haired, blue eyed savior of his niece.**_

"_**Hmmm, that name; that hauntingly familiar sounding name…;" the similarly mesmerized queen replied to her husband; she too awestruck by her niece's savior.**_

"_**Where have I…?" The two monarchs mouthed to the other as their eyes focused on the other, before they both turned to look back at Amanda, while Will continued, aloud; "Wait one minute! Amanda? Not THE Amanda? Could it be…?"**_

"… _**that she is the very one whose arrival was foretold so many years ago?" Catherine quietly finished her husband's question, just prior to emerging from their hiding place and making themselves known to the others, grinning as they heard Amanda's replying retort. Knowing, somehow and someway, that yes; yes, it indeed was her.**_

"_**Um…, how to put this. Oh, I know! I'll use the simple approach. YES, Nan, everything is quite fine, as you can see. I helped here just as I always do. THEM? HURT ME? Come on! Really? You are kidding, right? When have you ever known me to get hurt? By anyone or anything for that matter; and, did you ever know me not to be alright?" Amanda sarcastically replied as she gestured to the two still sleeping brothers, as if there was any doubt about her well-being or her capabilities; about to say more when her thoughts were interrupted by a call.**_

"_**MAKE WAY AND PAY YOUR RESPECTS TO THEIR ROYAL HIGHNESSES!" The baritone voice of the Royal Guard Captain commanded as he casually glanced up from his note taking and suddenly saw the Royal Couple rapidly approaching; the king gracefully making way for his wife.**_

_**Everyone quickly looked up in surprised awe to see the royal couple gracefully approach; quickly moving clear of the couple and bowing in the deepest respect to the king and queen of Corona. The Royal Couple, the grateful queen in the lead, arriving a few steps ahead of the king and having seen the miraculous rescue first hand, yet unwilling to let on, gracefully approached her niece, gently hugged both her and a surprised Amanda, and asked the all too obvious question. "Rachel, my dear, you are quite alright; yes?"**_

"_**Oh, yes!" She gushed in reply, totally in awe of this young woman; dressed in all black; apparently well trained in the arts of the lands to the East that she had read about in her tutored history lessons. "Aunt Catherine, these two evil men were trying to rob or otherwise hurt me when Amanda, here, knocked them both out with a single blow to their heads! It was spectacular! She leapt 10 feet in the air!"**_

"_**She, WHAT?" The king loudly exclaimed from behind Kat, realistically carrying on the charade of appearing to only come to the scene after the fact, all the while pretending to think that his very level headed and brave niece was prone to some exaggeration. It was difficult, however, for Will to remain passive and stoic at the mention of the name foretold him so many years previous. The very name only one other person was aware of, his wonderful wife, Kat. He was also quite awestruck by the obvious talent of this seemingly amazing young woman; a talent apparently and very obviously not quite fully revealed to him many years previous.**_

"_**She saved me, Uncle Will!" Rachel simply repeated, all the while knowing that her favorite uncle was just playing a friendly game with her.**_

"_**Well now, Rachel; that is most serendipitous, isn't it? Good show, Amanda! I am sure we will hear all about it later!" The king nonchalantly replied, smiling at a quite embarrassed Amanda, gently hugging her about the shoulder, and winking at both his wife and niece. He was now quite sure that she was the very woman destined to become famous in the Kingdom of Corona, and from a very special land not too far away. In fact, no more than one day travel, once you knew the route, the same secret route he had taken once in the past. Yes, the amazing, yet young, Amanda; presently in the company of the other individual, the current Royal Guard Sergeant, Rupert; she, whose arrival, along with that of Rupert, had been foretold so many years ago; by name. The very young woman and young man who, when teamed with the other, would become a great asset in the future formation of a very specialized group of highly trained individuals.**_

"_**Your highness," Captain Newman stiffly began his report as he reviewed his detailed notes, ignorant of and quite unaware of the King's subterfuge; "if I may be so bold sire, from the injuries sustained by the brothers, it is apparent that Amanda here somehow leapt over ten and a half feet in the air as she covered a distance of fifteen to twenty feet in two great leaps, leaping over them as she did so; to slam her improvised weapon on the back of their heads, hitting them in the perfect place, almost simultaneously, as to cause complete unconsciousness, but no apparent permanent harm. The display of Amanda's prowess in saving Rachel borders on stupendous and is simply an amazing feat of acrobatics and Martial Arts."**_

_**The King grinned again and, blue eyes shining quite brightly, nodded his head knowingly at the confirmation of his first impression. For he knew it was not Martial Arts but something much better. Winking again slyly at his wife Catherine – who was hard pressed to conceal her joy – as he calmly continued his charade, replied, "Martial Arts? You say?"**_

"_**Yes, your highness."**_

"_**What do you think, Catherine?" The king asked, already knowing what her reply would be, as there was but one possibility.**_

"_**I think we found my new personal assistant, William." Catherine replied, covertly smiling and winking to her husband at the joy that the first two of those whose arrival had been foretold were not only finally in Corona, but in the other's presence, their preordained connection with the other slowly beginning, forming and solidifying, all the while continuing, almost blasé, "if she so desires it, that is."**_

_**A quite stunned Amanda, still being happily hugged about the shoulder by a grateful Rachel, looked up from beside her and over to the royal couple in total awe, finally choking out a reply. "What? As…, Assis…, Assistant? To the QUEEN? ME?"**_

"_**Yes; of course. Why not, given your actions today, my young one?" The couple echoed the other, all the while grinning at Amanda's very apparent discomfort.**_

"_**And, my most brave Amanda, much more besides." The king quite cryptically went on to add.**_

"_**Bu…, but…, but." She stuttered out; finally taking the time to think about the implications of following what she now saw as her new destiny, ever wary of its future course.**_

"_**Of course, it would depend on your mother." Catherine continued to say, kindly nodding to Nan, knowing very well that she was not Amanda's mother.**_

"_**Your highness," Nan replied quite sheepishly as she bowed as gracefully as her elderly and quite tired body would allow; "I am but only her caregiver, not her mother."**_

"_**Oh. I see." Catherine stated, already well aware of that fact but wanting to placate an over-worked, under-appreciated, yet extremely dedicated public servant of Corona, before assuming her command voice. "So, Miss Amanda, it is settled then. You will become my personal assistant, effective immediately. Nan, is it? Yes. Nan, I will ensure we provide you more than enough capable people to replace your assistant, as well as providing the necessary materials to upgrade the home for Corona's less fortunate and most vulnerable citizens. You are a wonderful woman, Nan, as demonstrated by the conduct today of your young charge and I will ensure your continued success. Miss Amanda, we will see you tomorrow morning promptly at nine o'clock."**_

"_**Thank you, your highnesses." Nan sheepishly replied, grateful that not only was Amanda to become aide to the queen and have a chance at a new and better life, but also that her efforts were, at long last appreciated, and that the orphanage would not be left wanting.**_

"_**Yes, your majesties," Amanda confirmed, curtseying to their Royal Highnesses; knowing that such a command was not to be ignored; all the while receiving a casual wink from Rupert; a wink that had not gone unnoticed by either Will or Kat. Amanda's replying wink, with a slight reddening of her cheeks and a shy smile, also did not escape their notice and left them smiling slightly to the other.**_

"_**Come along, Rachel. Let's go home. I do believe that we have had enough excitement for one day and we have a lot to do, besides." William kindly remarked to his favorite niece as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.**_

"_**Yes, Uncle Will. I am sort of tired from all the excitement. I will see you tomorrow evening, Amanda."  
**_

_**Amanda nodded her head to Rachel as she turned to follow Nan back to what was soon to be the best equipped and staffed orphanage on the continent of Io.**_


	9. Ch 8: Amanda's Discovery, Part 4

Tangled Up in You—The REWRITE!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. Thank you bStormhands for your great help in the writing of this chapter as well. In this chapter we learn of Amanda's gift as well as her growing connection, and infatuation (?) with another… before returning to the present. **

**Chapter Eight: Amanda's Discovery (Part Four)**

_**Seven Years Previous…**_

_**The next morning, promptly at 8:55 A.M., Amanda – wearing the one decent gown she owned and only wore on the rarest of occasions, almost never that is – appeared at the main gate of the palace, her punctual arrival duly noted by the two happily grinning monarchs. She was very happy to see who met her at the gate as she was understandably quite nervous at the implication of entering Royal service. She began to slightly grin and lightly blush at her waiting escort, the one very handsome Royal Guard Sergeant Rupert MacIntyre. Beginning to blush slightly himself, a similarly grinning Rupert quickly requested her to accompany him to their highnesses as he politely proffered her his arm. He jumped, as if hit by a jolt of electricity, at the strange sensation of her touch as she lightly took hold of his arm; the jolt stopping him abruptly in his tracks and causing him to involuntarily turn towards her as his free hand sought out hers. He quickly looked to her, amazed and elated to see a similar reaction in the beautiful Amanda.**_

_**Amanda, similarly jolted by the touch, looked at him expectantly as well as she too abruptly turned towards him, she too grasping for his free hand. She was quite happy to see his reaction mirroring hers as he looked down at her, her bright blue eyes meeting and then locking with his brown, a deepening connection slowly beginning as the energy from their touch surged through the other. The two similarly shocked teenagers stood there motionless and speechless, the two unfamiliar, yet kindred, auras truly meeting for the first time, her bright blue to his ruby red, each slowly and tentatively sending out tendrils of passive energy in search of the other, instinctively knowing that it was very close and that it was preordained. As these tendrils found the others, slowly touching and intertwining, they hesitantly and sluggishly began an initial attempt to combine the two individual auras into a single joined purple aura, before suddenly and quite unexpectedly breaking contact and separating as the time was not quite right, yet. **_

_**The two shocked teenagers both stood there a moment, breathless with hearts racing, eyes locked on the other, hands and fingers now tightly intertwined and arms held stiffly at their sides as they first had grabbed for the other's free hand at the shock, before clutching ever tighter to the other hand, cheeks tinged a light red. Both Amanda and Rupert, now standing so close that they could feel not only the breath of the other upon their cheek but also the light brush of their lips against the others cheek as well. Amanda and Rupert, unsure of what had just happened, though wanting and desiring more, yet wary of the other's reaction, decided to remain motionless and savor their closeness to the other for the moment lest they spoil it, shyly smiling with eyes sparkling at each other; unobserved, or so they thought.**_

_**Their actions did not go unnoticed, however, as first Will and then Kat clandestinely watched, smiling even more brightly, from the front windows of the palace.**_

"_**Wow! Would you look at that, Kat?" William, his powerfully built arms folded across his chest, excitedly called to his wife from over his left shoulder, taking in the scene playing out not 35 feet away. He was quite surprised, even though he was well aware of their twin destinies, to see the teen's surprising reaction to the other.**_

"_**What…? Oh, my! It does seem that they are indeed the ones foretold, each indeed the other's soul mate; yes?" Catherine happily replied as she came up to see, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist as she peaked from around his left shoulder, still somewhat awestruck by the looks of total adoration gracing both teenagers' face.**_

"_**I guess we will have to wait and see, but I do plan on publically promoting Rupert to second lieutenant, as his actions yesterday, coupled with many others over his entire career in fact, prove beyond a shadow of a doubt his leadership potential as well as his courage. So, while you are discussing things with Amanda prior to our lunch, I will be conducting similar talks with our young protégé, Rupert."**_

"_**Yes, Will. We can let them explore their connection with the other right before lunch then, I believe."**_

"_**Agreed, Kat."**_

_**Unaware of the Royal Couple's conversation, and heartened at the realization that Amanda might have similar feelings for him, Rupert quickly brought her before the Royal Couple in their private sitting room. He quite politely knocked and entered at the royal's request exactly as the clock chimed the top of the ninth morning hour – the very room from which they had been observed – clandestinely stealing glances at her when he thought he was not being watched. He was completely unaware of Amanda's reciprocal glances or thoughts as he was becoming even more smitten with the raven haired beauty, just as she was with him. Both closely watched the entire time by the approving two monarchs.**_

"_**Your majesties, I am pleased to present Miss Amanda as requested." An enamored Rupert respectfully spoke, bowing as he did so, trying to ignore the heat he felt rising in his cheeks.**_

"_**Very good." King William began, noting the redness in the cheeks of both teenagers, before continuing, "Sergeant Rupert, please meet me at my private study in ten minutes."**_

"_**Of course, sire." Rupert replied, deeply bowing prior to his departure; ever curious of the king's motive.**_

"_**May I see you later?" He whispered to her as he turned and move towards the door to depart for the king's private study. He was quite heartened to see her nod in the affirmative as she winked at him; as well as noting the slight reddening of her cheeks. He was more hopeful than ever that she, too, might feel the same for him as he was quite rapidly falling head over heels for her.**_

_**As she entered the throne room Amanda, her senses already on overload and quite enamored with the handsome Rupert, and simply awestruck at being in the presence of the royal couple, quickly curtsied, still quite overwhelmed at what they would want with a simple girl such as her. So amazing was the scene that she did not hear the King's words to Rupert.**_

"_**Ah, welcome Miss Amanda," the queen began, rising from her ornately decorated chair to meet her half way, grinning happily as she gently grasped the younger woman's hands; "you are perfectly on time; perfectly. Now, let me tell you our plan for you. But not here, please join me for a walk about the grounds of your new home."**_

"_**Of course, your highness," Amanda replied, flabbergasted at the turn of events.**_

_**Amanda, shyly following Queen Catherine and somewhat surprised that the king remained behind, was amazed at the wonders contained within the walls of the palace, not that she placed any value on them. It would be an understatement to infer that she was not far more interested in the job of personal assistant and wondering how she could be best qualified; an under-educated commoner. As they walked out of the palace and into the beautifully cultivated Royal Garden and as she rounded the central gazebo, she found herself surprised to see that they were heading towards possibly the most remote part of the Royal Compound, the very far side of the garden and its maze of beautifully cultivated hedges that led towards the waters of the sea surrounding the Coronian capital. Her curiosity did not last long; she was soon being told of the most amazing job possible.**_

"_**I am quite sure that you feel inadequate to the task. You need not. You see, Amanda, this job is not what it seems at all on the surface. It is much, much more." The queen finally and quite softly stated after briefly looking around and ensuring their absolute privacy.**_

"_**Yes, your majesty." Amanda replied, becoming very intrigued by this.**_

"_**The role of personal assistant will be a cover for you. There is really no real need for me to have a designated personal assistant. The seneschal, who is truly the mind behind the smooth operation of all royal functions, typically takes care of all my royal affairs and public appearances, and my lady-in-waiting and the chambermaids take care to ensure my proper appearance. You instead will serve as my personal bodyguard, just as we are grooming another to be the personal bodyguard of the king. You see, there are two special individuals currently in Corona who will not be obvious in their roles, as they appear to be something quite ordinary. They will train together to become a specialized team; ever able to handle any contingency; the right two individuals to accompany us when we travel. While we recently found the perfect candidate for the king, who is in fact now being groomed for this role, we had been searching for just the right individual to serve me." The queen stated, smiling fondly at Amanda; she blushing in reply.**_

"_**Yes, your highness." An ever modest Amanda replied.**_

_**Catherine soon continued. "Your actions yesterday demonstrated that you are indeed the one we have long sought."**_

"_**Me?" The surprised Amanda shyly asked, unaware of the story told to King William many years previous; the story of three special individuals, mentioned by name, who would ultimately serve Corona well.**_

_**The queen nodded at the surprised teenager, before continuing. "You see, Amanda, the king and I both witnessed your actions first hand yesterday. Needless to say we were flabbergasted, as was my niece, Rachel by your amazing acts. The taking down of two of the most dangerous criminals in the kingdom, single handedly and in the manner that you did showed that you have an innate ability. The very ability my husband and I learned of quite a while ago and only recently found in one other, within the last few weeks, in fact. The capabilities this innate ability of yours gives you will be masked by the cover story that you have received Martial Arts training. Additionally, this ability – or connection with the surrounding world, indeed the entire universe, that you enjoy – that I no doubt am sure you hear talking to you when you quiet your mind and allow yourself to listen in reality goes much further as I am also sure you are slowly becoming aware of."**_

_**Amanda, shocked at the queen's revelation, could only gently nod her head in affirmation of the truth of the queen's words.**_

_**She concluded with, "Your abilities are a gift that very few people ever receive, Amanda; for through you flows the very universe, the Wirkungen as it is known in the many Germanic parts of the world, which includes most of Io. This flow attaches and connects you to the wider world in ways we and I am sure you are only now finding out about. The very receipt of this gift, from who or what, we do not know, marks you as a very special person, Amanda. More so than you already know you are; for we, the royal family, intimately know of your efforts to help the less fortunate and those unable to defend themselves. We also know that you have refused adoption on more than ten occasions due to your desire to help others. But, most importantly, yours is a gift not to be ignored. Additionally, you need to know and deserve to know why we are taking this action; an action being taken for one very simple yet important reason."**_

_**Amanda, happy that her efforts were known and appreciated by the royals, and becoming intrigued as well as excited about being able to expand on her abilities, patiently waited for the queen to continue. She was not disappointed; she was absolutely shocked by what followed.**_

"_**We have reason to believe that there are elements out there that are out to usurp our very role as the rulers of Corona." The queen went on to say, drawing a quite surprised look from Amanda.**_

"_**Why?" She blurted out, feeling stupid as soon as she said it. Yet, knowing that somehow she knew exactly why; her special connection with the universe, her sixth sense as she once called it before learning its true name, screaming out to her exactly why and that only she and someone she was sure she had already met were in the position to help.**_

"_**Very simply put," the queen softly responded as they began a slow walk back to the palace via the same circuitous route they took before, "because of our missing daughter. But, I would rather have my husband explain as he has more detail; detail that I am not privy to given its sensitivity."**_

_**They continued a long leisurely stroll around the palace grounds, Catherine pointing out the many features of the compound, soon to be her new home, to include her new quarters. She also told her that she was commissioning some very special gowns and other clothes for her; the fittings to take place that very afternoon at five o'clock after which they would meet with Rachel for tea. She was also formally invited to have dinner with the royal couple and their niece as well. Amanda was amazed at the good fortune to suddenly befall her, yet wary, seeking more information; resigned to the fact that she would await the king to learn the rest of the story.**_

_**Catherine, enjoying the comfortable silence for a moment as they continued their slow yet aimless strolling about the compound, decided to break it to ask Amanda a very unusual question. The very unusual question that Amanda, in her inexperience with her gift, could not deduce before it was uttered.**_

"_**So, Amanda," the queen quietly began, "I know you left at a young age and might not remember much, but what was it like in Avandell?"**_

"_**What was it like in Avandell…?" An amazed and wide eyed Amanda questioningly aped, her mouth wide open at this quite surprising revelation, mind racing as to how the queen could know of her origins. She vaguely remembered her departure from there when she was but five years old; an unplanned departure. A departure made at the behest of her great Aunt, Cassiopeia.**_

"_**Oh, yes." The queen replied happily as if she already knew; "that is where the three people with your shared connection to the universe call home. Yet, quite remarkably in fact, the very home that each of you left at an early age, seemingly for the same reason, to serve our wonderful Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-sea. While most, yet sadly uninformed, people refer to this wonderful place as a kingdom, it is really a simply wonderful little village, quite remote and well hidden, unless one knows the way there and, perhaps most importantly, is invited."**_

"_**Invited…" Amanda once again softly repeated the queen's words as she looked to the queen and saw her gentle nod in the affirmative. She somehow knew that the king HAD been there before; invited, as Catherine cryptically inferred; by someone she knew, well. **_

_**Present day…**_

Amanda, brought back to the here and now by the strangely and eerily pulsatingly glowing green lantern, quickly took in her surroundings and stealthily stole to the lantern using the innumerable trees and occasional large rock as intermediate cover. Using her connection with the universal flow of events, she quickly deduced that the individuals who dropped the lantern were still fleeing away from her. She also inherently knew that she had met two of them before and had bested them at that time; quite easily, in fact. She knelt before the lantern and as she hovered her hand over it, felt strange and unusual energy patterns emanating from it, as well as the presence of the aura from a third person, a woman; a woman with the most remarkable energy pattern. This energy pattern seemed to be both extremely ancient yet, at the same time, quite young. She knew instinctively that this person was dangerous, very dangerous; another revelation to be shared with her wonderful husband when they met later that night when he got off duty.

Determining, finally, that the lantern was indeed safe to pick up, she retrieved it and was soon heading towards the Royal compound, a short distance away; her circuitous route inexplicably taking her away from the waters surrounding the city and avoiding the royal pier. As she arrived, she immediately went to the Solaris Ancient Runes and Artifacts Directorate, set up at her behest, to conduct some initial research on such an article.


	10. Ch 9: The Short Journey Home

Tangled Up in You—The REWRITE!

**A/N: In this chapter we continue the story in the present and learn something interesting…**

**Chapter Nine: The Short Journey Home**

Quite blissfully unaware of the drama taking place just out of their sight on the beach and beyond, and in marked contrast to the sureness of Gothel's final words to the brothers, words lacking conviction, words uttered in a desperate need for them to be true; a small boat with two passengers, one quite nervous and worried, constantly fidgeting; the other excited and almost completely transformed back to his original self, was slowly making its way to a special pier.

"Eugene? Are you sure about this?" The still skeptical and excessively worried Rapunzel urgently asked, her massive emerald eyes mirroring the concern within her. She felt, also, so exalted to have seen the lanterns, they being even more special than she could have ever imagined as she gazed at what she knew in her heart were not stars, especially with the man who had done so much to show her the world and the wonder of love. The lanterns, she had realized with another shock, which were actually for her! She now was quite nervously playing with her tiara. Her royal tiara; the beautiful tiara she had not even recognized as being a perfect fit for her back in her tower when she placed it on her head. The tiara that she didn't even realize was worn on the head; the tiara of a princess; the tiara of the Lost Princess; the tiara of Lost Princess Rapunzel. The tiara of the…um, now recovered only daughter of King William and Queen Catherine, Crown Princess Rapunzel; HER tiara!

She was so fidgetingly nervous that she didn't even see an exhausted Pascal slowly and wearily climb up Eugene's arm and shoulder before dropping, exhausted, into Eugene's shirt pocket to begin to squeakishly, yet quietly, snore. A quite unique, for Pascal anyway, snore. Eugene gently and softly chuckled at the sight; poor Pascal had had quite the last couple days! His quiet chuckle, a soft murmur as to not awaken the faithful companion to his new dream, went unnoticed by the nervous princess; as did Eugene's warm welcome to the current resident of his shirt pocket.

"Absolutely," he exclaimed, feeling a renewed sense of confidence and happiness, "I have not felt this good or sure about anything in a very long time." He did not mention the second, and more important, way that he knew assuredly and instinctively that Rapunzel WAS indeed Queen Catherine's daughter. He once again quickly and briefly let his mind drift back again to several years previous; to the then heist of the century.

_**Over Three Years Previous…**_

_**I lay there a moment with the sad queen of Corona; my prone body her only protection from the hard, cold and unforgiving granite tile patio floor below. I instinctively saw the emerald green aura surrounding her. An aura devoid of the normal energy I knew should be associated with one so young. The aura surrounding her fitfully wavered and pulsed; sadly lacking any vibrancy. I somehow knew that she was still deeply saddened by the loss of her daughter fifteen years earlier, if not even more so now, in this fifteenth year of her daughter's life. As I quickly rose, gracefully placing the incredibly melancholy Catherine back on her feet as gently as I could given the circumstances of my attempted quick escape, I remembered the vow I had made fifteen years earlier, when I was but eight years old; one that I made to Nan, the orphanage headmistress – that I would reunite the royal family if the opportunity arose and regardless of the fate that might await me. Somehow I knew that it would occur; the timing of her return and perhaps my eventual fate at the hands of the Royals the only variables that I did not know for sure.**_

_**The sight of her aura; that very sad aura, the melancholy sight of which that I would never forget. I found myself occasionally using my own strengthening connection with the Wirkungen to attempt to see it in others around me. The exact match; never seen in the previous three years, until…, until…**_

_**In the Present**_

Eugene, seeing before him the very emerald green aura he had long sought between his various heists and somewhat dismayed that it had taken him almost two whole days to allow himself to see it, though so much brighter and more vibrant than her mother's that he remembered from before, happily replied to his new dream. "I am absolutely sure I am correct and know for sure that your parents will be absolutely thrilled and exalted to have you back!"

"But I thought you were not 'simpatico with the kingdom' right now," Rapunzel continued, flicking her fingers as if they were quotation marks, still worried.

"I know I am not and I most definitely deserve the fate to befall me, but this is so important that I am sure your parents will give us pause to listen to our remarkable story! This is stupendous and changes everything. They have awaited your return for eighteen long years and I will do everything and anything necessary to end their suffering."

Eugene did not add what he feared would happen to him if he were captured as he did not want to worry his new dream, Rapunzel, any more than she already was. Thus, he kept to himself what he thought he knew his fate would be. Ironic, he steals; in what he now saw was both the blunder of the century and the key to the here and now; the tiara of the Lost Princess. Then, while evading capture, FINDS the Lost Princess. Maybe they will not kill him too severely.

He was not quite blissfully and completely unaware of the drama he caused, nor was he ignorant of the anger he has raised in the king. Even out here, in the middle of the lake surrounding the kingdom, he could sense anger, or rather intense frustration, in both the king and the Royal Guard. He was not aware, however, of the King's conflicted thoughts; the very thoughts masked by the king's initial ire and frustration that might serve to save his life. Then again; had he practiced more with his gift and used it for good, he would have quite easily sensed the conflict within the king, and the amended orders that would serve to initially, at least, spare his life. He might also not have turned to thieving as he did. In a warped way, his destiny, to find the Lost Princess, might not have been realized had he used his gift only for selfless reasons. But, that is another story, for another time.

_**Early the Previous Morning…**_

_**The King's reaction.**_

_**RIDER!**_

_**The word echoed throughout the entire palace, bouncing off walls, reverberating throughout all the hallways. The word; the name of man, a man known for his callous disregard for other people's property, to include, now, the property of someone so tragically torn from her family.**_

_**I was sitting with Kat in a small chamber off the main palatial meeting room, just one door down from the shrine erected in honor of their missing daughter, the shrine containing the one precious reminder of her, the tiara she was to be crowned with upon the attainment of her eighteenth year; surprised at the reverberating echo of the name we grew to despise as his exploits gained in daring and notoriety; both of us looking up in shock as the Sergeant Major Samuel of the Royal Guard; reported the theft of the tiara of the Lost Princess.**_

"_**No!" I hear my wife exclaim, "It cannot be! Not now! Not on the eve of the most tortuous day of the year! WHY? Does he have no heart at all?"**_

_**Her obviously well placed internal anguish interrupted by my loud and angry words to Samuel, "When you find him, kill him with as much prejudice as you can leaving him to rot where he falls, I don't care how, as long as it is done and the crown recovered." My wife's anguish in stark contrast to my anger; normally well controlled, resulting in the impression of being level headed in all matters; an anger obviously driving me to see him die with the most pain imaginable.  
**_

_**The Sergeant Major; shocked at my outburst, quickly nodded his assent and rapidly left, praying that I was not one to kill the messenger of bad news; quite determinedly went out to seek the Captain of the Guard, only known as Newman; never letting on what his full birth name might be, even to us; but knowing that he would happily carry out my orders, enraged as he was at the constant almost tauntingly easy way that he, Flynn Rider, could thieve almost at will; confounding all.**_

_**As I slowly calmed down, ever determined not to spoil the lantern festival scheduled for the following night, and regained the emotional control I am famous for; a thought of many years previous and long dormant began to pervade my consciousness. "How does Flynn Rider accomplish these dastardly acts without even seeming to try; without even raising a sweat? Where did he get the knowledge?" I mean, really; this native ability. An ability bordering on the skills of invisibility I had only heard about until Amanda had demonstrated her ability to seemingly be in two places almost simultaneously, thus appearing to be invisible to the casual observer. Could he be an alter-ego of Eugene, the third one spoken of by Cassiopeia? She had been quite evasive and elusive in providing this important tidbit. She did not mention when he himself would arrive in the kingdom. Hmm. On the other hand, she had mentioned one score years; specifically that the kingdom and I; myself specifically; would be cast into darkness for that period of time. Hmmm. Could Flynn Rider and Eugene be one in the same? And, if so, why did Flynn turn to thieving? That is perhaps the most perplexing facet of all. It seems that anyone from Avandell should be able to make it anywhere they so choose. Hmmm. It must be that Flynn Rider IS the alias for the one named Eugene! More importantly, if this was true, could he be the one to bring the light back into the darkness? Is the return of the light a metaphor for the return of our daughter? If so, how to clear his name in such a way to allow me to bring him into the service of the Kingdom without risking anarchy or mass riots by those victimized by him? He would definitely prove most useful to the kingdom that I do know. At any rate, I will send out amended orders to ensure that Rider is captured as uninjured as possible, safely held and definitely not killed without mercy, until I can flesh out the details."**_

_**The Present**_

Eugene, happily rowing ever closer to shore – still unaware of the drama onshore, yet somehow knowing all would be well, knowledge gained by his connection with the living universe; a connection he was slowly rediscovering and expanding – continued to exude confidence, and reassure his new dream.

"Ok, Eugene, if you say so. I just hope you are right about all this." Rapunzel timidly concluded, not too confidently, worried for her new dream, and the potential fates facing him. While her worry was well founded, given what little she had learned about the life of Flynn Rider in the past two days, she began to think that her return might yet serve to save his life and let hers truly begin. Imagine! She was born a princess!

"I say so, my fair Crown Princess Rapunzel," Eugene unequivocally and seriously stated, totally confident that a brave new world awaited him and his new dream; the price on his head conveniently forgotten.

Rapunzel sighed contentedly, a cute smile gracing her face, her emerald eyes focusing first on the rapidly approaching dock and two soldiers standing near an office and then firmly on her new dream. She was still uncontrollably fidgeting; her companion, Pascal temporarily forgotten.

Eugene continued his steady rowing with renewed vigor and excitement, steadily drawing ever closer to the pier, which they reached within minutes. Minutes that marked the end of one adventure and the beginning of another; an adventure fraught with danger, and filled with the promise of a better life for both of them.

Meanwhile, on the very dock Eugene was rowing towards; indeed the dock used by the royals and the nobles of Corona, the very public face of the Royal Guard, indeed its very heart and soul, the ever capable twenty-four year old First Lieutenant Rupert MacIntyre, was conducting his customary inspection of his men prior to their dispatch to their assigned posts. He had just finished the review of the first rank of his soldiers and was about to inspect the second when he sensed he was being approached by the royal couple; the king's blue and the queen's green auras merging into a larger, yet weakly flickering and wavering, aquamarine one; one lacking even its normal, yet weakened, vibrancy. Reacting quickly, he spun in time to see the royal couple come within five paces, and quickly moved towards them and gracefully bowed.

"Your highnesses, how may I be of service to you this fine evening?" He asked respectfully, ever mindful of the anguish they felt and his inability to remedy it.

The King, despite his gloomy mood, grinned on seeing how quickly Rupert had noted their arrival and knew that he would never be able to pull a fast one on his faithful servant, and replied, "Ah, good evening, Rupert. I wanted to ensure you had received the amended orders concerning Flynn Rider. And, her highness and I thought we would enjoy a stroll along the waterfront this evening."

"Yes, your highness, your orders have been briefed to all concerned. They were momentarily taken aback by the drastic change, but I was able to convince them that as a law respecting kingdom, we must not take rash actions or to question our orders in times such as these. It is too easy for the innocent to get hurt."

"Very good, Rupert, and so true; thank you."

"It is my pleasure, your highness. Corona is such a wonderful kingdom to live in. Indeed, the climate tonight makes it such a wonderful time to take such a walk. The weather is certainly quite pleasant with very mild winds this evening, and but a few clouds passing before the soon to be full moon. All in all, it is quite a nice night to be out, although I feel many vortices around the village and surrounding forests beginning to randomly, regularly swirl into what seems to be a single, yet apparently quite benign, disturbance in the flow of the universe, gaining in strength as they do so; seemingly very close by. I have not felt such turbulence in quite a long time, if forever for that matter; nor has Amanda ever mentioned encountering such strong, converging feelings before, either. I also find myself quite unable to get a vision out of my head that I have had most of the past three or so days. This vision has crossed over into my dreams as well. A dream of what I believe to be two individuals, their identities and genders as yet unknown and indeterminate. I cannot help but feel that something momentous is about to happen and in the very near future if not within the next several hours, although I cannot quite determine what it might be or when it will occur, given the ever fluctuating ebbs and flows of the universal timeline. I do not sense danger, rather something else; something so completely vague as to be indescribable at the moment. Be this as it may, do you wish an escort for your stroll?"

King William briefly pondered Rupert's last words, especially those concerning his vision and its possible timeline, before firmly stating with a dismissive flick of his hand. "No, Rupert, thank you, but that will not be necessary as we both feel quite secure here with both the Royal Guard Soldiers and your Solaris operatives protecting us. I do ask of you the favor that if your vision clears, you will immediately find me. Yes?"

"Of course, your highness; I will certainly find you, no matter the time." Rupert said as he bowed again, quickly dismissed with a second wave of a hand.

The king and queen continued their leisurely stroll, arm in arm. As they quite quickly left the tight confines of the pier area and entered the lower regions of the capital city, the couple wavered in their walk slightly as the king hesitantly and somewhat erratically walked forward; perplexed he was by the words of Rupert.

"I wonder; what could be about to happen, and when? What did Rupert mean by soon if not within the next several hours?" He asked himself confusedly, yet mumbling loud enough that Kat picked it up.

Kat easily sensed something other than the obvious was troubling her husband, and briefly wavered in her thought to ask him about it as the lantern festivals were always the most trying time of the year for him; devastated he still was by the loss of their daughter so young. A loss he still held himself responsible for. Finally, after about five minutes of internalizing her thoughts and as they continued their erratic walk, she took the plunge and asked the question, determined to help her wonderful husband make it through yet another Lantern Festival.

"Um, Will?" Kat began quite tentatively, trying to bring into words her strong desire to be there for him.

"Yes, Kat, I am most sure that you can feel that something other than the obvious is bothering me tonight. Yes?" William kindly replied to his wonderful wife, fully aware of her desire to keep him strong.

Catherine, never at a loss for how Will could read people, replied. "Well, yes. I know this is the most tortuous time of the year for us, this year even more so as it is our daughters eighteenth, yet I feel that something else is bothering you that I have not sensed in years previous. Something perhaps brought about by word of Rupert's vision of an upcoming event and when and how it will affect us?"

"Kat. You are the pillar of strength that keeps me going and you deserve to know the truth of what is bothering me."

"Will, you too are the pillar of strength that keeps me going as well and together we will make it through this tortuous time as we have for the last seventeen years."

"Kat, I never told you the entire story of my Midland adventure. You see, I was told that three individuals would come to the kingdom. The first two have been in our service for seven years."

"What? There is a third? Who is it? Is it another one like Amanda? Or, perhaps like Rupert? And…?" Catherine asked before suddenly stopping, wondering where William was going with this conversation.

"Well, I think I can safely say it is neither another Amanda nor another Rupert. No. I am pretty sure it is an individual who used his connection for all the wrong reasons."

"The wrong reasons, Will? What are you saying?"

"Well, in fact, I am beginning to think that we might not know the real Flynn Rider."

"What! How can you say that? He is the most dastardly thief to ever torment any village or town."

"I know. I fully agree with you, Kat. He has done more harm to our kingdom, apparently including us, than any other criminal alive. But, what if Flynn Rider was not his true name? What if Flynn Rider's true self brought the light back into our kingdom? Have you ever considered how, out of all the many thieves that have tormented Corona, that only he has never been caught? Neither the Royal Guard nor Solaris has ever even caught sight of him; as if he is but a whisper of the wind through the trees. He stole the tiara out from under the very noses of four Royal Guard soldiers and six Solaris operatives. This had me so angry at first but now has me so perplexed that I have begun to consider something so completely improbable as to be quite unbelievable and have, ever since yesterday morning. Yes, Catherine, I indeed feel that the true self of Flynn Rider is from Avandell!"

Catherine, thunderstruck by William's words, paused before replying. "Avandell! How can you be so sure? I thought that they were honorable people. Hmm. Well, Will, I cannot begin to explain or even fathom what I would do, or how I would truly react, although what you say does make complete sense as it does explain a lot. I mean, he has stolen with impunity for years, and he did steal our lost daughter's tiara, and out from under the noses of ten of our best, not to mention even us! We were not even one room away when it occurred. Though, and this is what troubles me and keeps me from answering in a firm way; he callously stole the only permanent reminder we have of our only child. However, my curiosity is piqued by how he could return the light to us. What is that a metaphor for?"

"Well, I too share your hesitancy to irrevocably state one way or another how I would react. I also fully agree with you concerning his callous act. However, I do believe that we will soon learn the true identity of Flynn Rider; an identity that will be completely unexpected. I also believe something else is about to happen. What? I do not know, nor do I wish to speculate on. I do know that you firmly hope as I do that the metaphor is what we think it is. Finally, I also believe that my future course of action has already been determined; determined for me by fate and destiny even before we had met that wonderful afternoon so many years ago; determined by events outside my immediate span of control."

Catherine, both remembering their introduction fondly and thunderstruck by this was rendered speechless for a quick moment before weakly continuing. "I see, Will. You know I will always be there for you and support any decision you make. I fell in love at first sight, but your wisdom and courage is what makes me so proud to be the Coronian Queen. Your father has indeed done a wonderful job preparing you to lead our wonderful kingdom."

"Thank you for being there for me, Kat. Your unwavering support for me is but one more reason for my total feelings of absolute love and adoration for you; feelings of total adoration for you that I have not fully expressed in quite a long time. I can only hope that my instinct will not fail us. Let's continue our stroll, as it is becoming quite late."

"Of course, my dearest Will, we should return to our home soon." Catherine replied as she held on tighter to Will's strong arm.

They continued to walk, arm in arm and closely touching, along the waterfront and soon caught a slight movement in the corner of their eyes and turned to see a familiar boat, visible from behind two adjacent port storage buildings, a boat containing a strangely familiar blonde haired woman and brown haired man, several hundreds of feet away from them and only about fifty feet from the pier, slowly yet surely and quite determinedly approaching the far end of it; the far opposite end from where they had just been.

"OH! Would you just take a look at that?" Catherine suddenly asked, intrigued, as she got Will's attention.

"Oh, is that the boat we saw earlier from the balcony?" Will replied; he too similarly intrigued.

"I believe it is. We wish to go to see the two lovebirds. Yes?" Catherine said as she stifled a giggle, hopeful at lightening the tense mood.

Will, seeing the happy change in his wife's demeanor, quickly agreed. "Yes, Kat; we should. It would brighten both of our moods. Besides, it is somewhat along our path."

Both similarly intrigued by its movement towards a reserved pier, and both convinced that it was the one seen earlier; they slowly began moving towards it, intent on meeting its quite love struck occupants. They still took the time to meet, greet and speak with their loyal subjects as the boat passed from their view. Their slow and steady movement towards the pier and the hidden yet slowly arriving boat was quickly interrupted by the abrupt arrival of the Sergeant Major with his urgent request. What happened next would forever change their lives.


	11. Ch 10: The First Encounter, Part 1

Tangled Up in You—The REWRITE!

**A/N: In this chapter, Rupert discovers something wonderful; William and Catherine begin their twin epiphanies…**

**Chapter Ten: The First Encounter: Part One**

While William and Catherine began their slow, leisurely trek into the city, Lieutenant Rupert, after his short conversation with the Royal Couple, had gone back to finish inspecting his troops, his supremely dedicated and talented troops. He sincerely and earnestly complimented them on their readiness as well as their appearance and professionalism. Each of these three traits was highly expected as he had personally recruited, enlisted and trained most of them. He then read out their assignments, as well as the amended orders concerning the stolen tiara and dispatched them to the various posts both within and without the dockage, stockage and warehouse areas of Corona's privately owned waterfront facilities.

He had just turned away from the waterfront and was about to return to the Guard House to catch up with his paperwork when he suddenly felt the quite strange and very powerful disturbance in the flow of the universe that easily and quite rapidly overcame the mysteriously random swirls and vortices that he felt earlier; the incredibly close disturbance that exactly corresponded to a disturbance in the water, off to his left, that caught his well-trained eye.

He turned towards it and was absolutely shocked at what he saw and, at first, he couldn't believe it for this sight was too incredible to even begin to imagine. It was a very small boat. A boat containing two young people, one male and one female; one well known due to his notoriety, and the other not, yet so seemingly and hauntingly familiar.

Rupert, his mouth open almost to the point that his chin had literally hit the ground, was presented with the completely unbelievable sight of a green eyed, blond-haired young woman; clothed in a simple, yet elegantly adorned pastel gown, with beautifully braided long golden hair, her feet bare; accompanied by, of all the possible escorts in these several local kingdoms, Flynn Rider. The notoriously infamous and dastardly Flynn Rider who had totally humiliated the entire Royal Guard with his daring theft of the Lost Princess' tiara just the day before. The very delicate and intricately designed tiara that currently graced this young woman's head; the elegant tiara of a Lost Princess; stolen just a day previous from in front of the entire Royal Guard and Solaris. The very tiara, a perfect fit upon this woman's head, as if customed fabricated just for her Rupert too noted with a shock.

Obviously Rupert at first thought, Flynn did not realize the price on his head, or was so arrogant as not to care; though, in this case, the truth WAS stranger than fiction. For Flynn Rider did know in his heart the danger to his life and livelihood that he was exposing himself to – as Rupert was to immediately realize as he sensed the real him, not Flynn but something completely different and as yet unknown – but also that the risk of potential instant death to be endured was worth the accomplishment of his newly self-proclaimed duty of returning Rapunzel, the Lost Princess, to her grieving parents; she, his new dream. The old dream of solitude on a deserted island; surrounded by money, completely forgotten.

"RIDER! Stop where you are! You are under ar-…?" Lieutenant Rupert somewhat questioningly exclaimed, sensing something completely unfamiliar, thus hesitantly beginning to draw his sword; ever ready to capture the thief – and ensure his safety as required of his amended orders – who was politely and quite unhurriedly helping the young woman from the boat onto the stone pier. Yet, his movement stopping quite abruptly, sword not even one quarter drawn, as the young woman shyly and tentatively turned to face him, her clasped hands held in front of her, and the blurry vision in his head quite unexpectedly and rapidly clearing into a picture as clear as the sight before him. The very vision, he realized with a start, he had just mentioned to King William. Rupert took several deep breaths and quickly calmed himself as the once rapidly and confusedly swirling tempest of vortices one surrounding the village quite suddenly and completely dissipated and separated into their normal ebbs and flows. If the sudden clearing of his vision was not enough to give him pause in his urge to capture Rider, surely the shock of his belated realization that the massively bright emerald green aura exuding from the young woman almost completely matched that of another; her mother, the queen; would, could and did.

"Please wait, this is very important, I need to see their highnesses; immediately!" Eugene cried, briefly and understandably panicked and completely unaware of the connection to the universe that Rupert shared with him; not realizing that Rupert was well aware of what was about to happen and was prepared to intercede on his behalf. Rapunzel, once very scared for her beloved Eugene, saw the look of recognition upon the face of the Royal Guard officer, a shy smile gracing his features; his brown eyes conveying a message of hope. She at once knew, as her emerald green eyes locked with Rupert's brown eyes, that something remarkable was about to happen, though she was not one hundred percent sure.

The now calm and serene Rupert slowly finished lowering his partially drawn sword back into its ornately decorated sheath and removing his hand from the hilt, patiently waiting, suddenly relaxed. Yet, at the same time, quite excited and all knowing; knowing what was about to come, the mention of a name known but to four individuals, himself included. The Sergeant Major, fully briefed on the amended orders concerning Flynn Rider, though unaware of the true status of the Lost Princess, yet seeing his lieutenant unexpectedly sheathing his sword and worried for his safety at the hands of the criminal of the century, quickly began to draw his sword to arrest Flynn before quite suddenly stopping as Rupert waved his hand before him; mimicking the action of one sheathing their sword.

"It is quite alright, Sergeant Major. We are perfectly safe and everything is quite fine, for this is indeed not the man we think he is. He means us no harm. Indeed, he brings the light back to our kingdom. You will not need your weapon." Rupert simply stated with a never before heard and unusual inflection in his voice, nodding to the Sergeant Major's weapon, his soothing words serving to calm the tense Sergeant Major.

"We are perfectly safe and everything is fine. This is indeed not the man we think he is. He means us no harm. Indeed, he brings the light back to our kingdom. I will not need my weapon. The light? What light; And…?" Samuel involuntarily mimicked as he assuredly removed his hand from his sheathed sword, before beginning to ask the obvious question, completely confused; his confusion picked up almost immediately by both Rupert and Eugene.

"We are in the presence of that which we seek; for her aura indeed matches that of her mother." He went on, with the same unusual inflection, to cryptically say, as Samuel looked first to Eugene and back to his commander; words serving to both finish calming and begin confusing the poor Senior NCO who could not yet understand his leader's words; not briefed on the full situation he was.

"We are in the presence of that which we seek... Her aura is that of her mother… What is an aura?" Samuel helplessly asked, becoming more confused by the second.

"Simply put, Samuel, all living things have an aura of energy that surrounds and envelopes them. This energy connects each and every living thing, whether plant or animal to every other living thing. For the most part, these auras in animals and humans tend to match that of either of their parent's; usually the mother; though, sometimes, the father as well, and still others a combination of the two. This woman's aura matches that of her mother. I know you have not been fully briefed on this, but wait and you shall know as I do, for we are about to hear the quite truthful replying answer to your other, yet unasked question."

"I must see them because of Rapunzel, the once, yet now assuredly found, Lost Princess." Eugene anxiously stated, while gesturing to his companion, somehow completely oblivious to all, his unblinking eyes locked on the two undrawn swords, and somehow not even hearing the conversation between Rupert and Samuel, though initially an active participant. The crown princess, Rapunzel, though, noting the happy look of recognition on the Royal Guard lieutenant's face and his calming words to Samuel; instantly realized that Eugene was most definitely quite correct in his feeling that all would be well; though perplexed she was by how he could have known.

"…Rapunzel, the Lost Princess… The light has been returned!" Lieutenant Rupert absent mindedly, yet excitedly, repeated Eugene's words before almost shouting out the last phrase, the vision in his head remaining as clear as the two individuals standing before him. The massive and brightly glowing green aura emanating from this young woman an almost perfect match for that of her mother, the queen; the only dissimilarity being the strength of Rapunzel's when compared to that of her saddened mother. Yes. Rupert, the loyal servant of Corona, was in the presence of the very person he had sought out for over seven years. Seven years marked by few highs, yet many lows.

Turning to his Sergeant of Arms, Sergeant Major Samuel, who quickly realized his deputy commander was having an epiphany; and finally understanding the impact of Flynn Rider's words yet not ready to unilaterally act upon them; accounting for his inaction in apprehending Flynn, waited patiently for his commander to issue his next order. He was not to be disappointed as Rupert excitedly ordered; "Samuel, find their Royal Highnesses as quickly as you can and ask them to please meet me here, at once! Inform them that my vision has cleared and I know now of the momentous event I previously spoke of; an event almost one score years in the making; the return of the light!"

Eugene and Rapunzel, lightly holding the other's hand, completely unaware of the power Rupert shared with Eugene and Amanda, looked at each other and then to Rupert, questioningly; yet, hopeful for their future. A future they prayed they would share together.

"Yes Sir!" Sergeant Major Samuel replied as he snapped off a crisp salute and hurried off, knowing that of all Royal Guard Officers, First Lieutenant Rupert MacIntyre was without a doubt the most dedicated and capable, and that his hesitation at arresting the unresisting Flynn Rider must be for a very, very good reason; one that in this case, Samuel quickly realized, it was not his place to question.

Rapunzel, her happy emerald green aura glowing even brighter in both Rupert's and Eugene's eyes, shyly started to speak when she was stopped by Rupert's hand motion and kind words. "It will be alright, Your Highness. Please, relax; for your quest is, at long last, finally at an end. Welcome home, for you are now truly home."

"My quest? Finally at an end? I am home? What do you mean by the light? You mean I AM the…" Rapunzel softly and confusedly asked herself, looking to a serene Eugene who simply nodded his assent to Rupert's truth as he gently pulled her into a tender embrace that ended with her resting her head against his upper arm. Rupert, ever the romantic, smiled a toothy grin at the pair as he looked on, amazed at the wonder of true love; it obvious to him that it indeed was not Flynn Rider that graced his presence.

The Sergeant Major, the bravest and surest of all the Royal Guard Non-Commissioned Officers, quickly, after a brief search, found his monarchs, still walking hand in hand not far from the pier sharing small talk with those citizens still out and about.

"Your highnesses! Please wait!" Samuel excitedly called out as he got closer, breathless from his rush to find them; his military bearing somewhat lacking.

William and Catherine, startled by the commotion behind them and turning at the sound, were very worried that something terrible might have happened. They looked past his left shoulder initially and were shocked to see the empty boat slowly floating away from the pier.

"Yes, Sergeant Major? Is there a problem of some sort? What happened to the occupants of that boat?" The king asked with a sharp edge on his voice.

"No, Sire! There is no problem at all! The occupants are quite well and under the watchful eye of Lieutenant Rupert. Please indulge me and accompany me back to the pier, as he stated that his vision has cleared and he must speak with you most urgently. It seems to concern the very occupants of the boat of which you speak; a man who looks remarkably like Flynn Rider, yet whom Rupert says is not who we think he is, and an emerald green eyed and golden haired young woman. He also mentioned something about her aura being a match for that of her mother, and the return of some sort of light. Please hurry!" The Sergeant Major excitedly replied, forgetting to mention the young woman's name, as he impatiently gestured to the Royal Couple.

"Flynn Rider; or someone who is not? A young woman? Blond hair? Emerald green eyes? Her aura? What about her aura being that of her mother? What is an aura? Who is her mother? Return of the light? The light?" Catherine blurted out, rapid fire, the confusion written on her face as she locked eyes first with Samuel and then her husband.

"Your highness, please forgive me for I know not. Lieutenant Rupert, besides saying something about auras being energy fields that connect living things together and how they closely match those of the parents, also mentioned something about finding that for which we have long sought; sought for almost one score years."

William and Catherine looked at each other, quite perplexed; yet, also hopeful; Rupert's words echoing in both of their minds.

"Finding what we have sought? Sought for almost one score years? The return of the light? Could it be?" Their eyes reluctantly, yet excitedly, asked each other, ever impatient to know.

"You may lead the way, Sergeant Major." The quickly calming King William softly said.

"Of course sire; please follow me."

The Royal Couple, the Sergeant Major leading the way, quickly made their way back to the pier and Rupert. The sight that greeted them was one to behold.


	12. Ch 11: The King's Epiphany

Tangled Up in You—THE REWRITE

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies. Crown Princess Rapunzel meets her true parents…and the king makes an initial identification. Hmmm...could it be?**

**Chapter Eleven: The King's Epiphany**

The king and queen, with a determined and quite excited Sergeant Major Samuel in the lead, rapidly made their way back to the pier. The sight that met them was as remarkable as to be quite unbelievable; yet, at the same time, completely real. Standing before them, quite proudly the royal couple would remember and remark for years after, stood the supposed individual named Flynn Rider, happily smiling, his arms surprisingly unshackled, the left gently wrapped around the waist of the young woman who, similarly smiling with her right arm around his waist, was lightly resting her head against his upper arm; the ever faithful Rupert MacIntyre casually and most unconcernedly standing by their side, his ornately decorated sword surprisingly sheathed. He sported one of the biggest grins possible, one stretching, quite literally, from ear to ear. William and Catherine quite suddenly realized that Rupert's smile almost mirrored that worn when he was seen in the company of, or was speaking about, his beautiful and wonderful wife, Amanda. The blond haired and emerald green eyed woman standing beside Flynn Rider, looking as if she was approximately eighteen years old or so had William suddenly thinking back to a moment many years prior.

His mind quickly drifted back many gloom filled years; back to a day over seven years previous; to the day he formed a new organization; an organization tasked with renewing the search for his daughter, his beloved only daughter. His mind's eye playing an image of a portrait over and over; a portrait of a princess; a portrait of a Lost Princess; the portrait of his daughter, Crown Princess Rapunzel, as a young woman. This woman, among all the wannabe Lost Princess,' most closely matching, in this case, the last in the series.

"A remarkable resemblance not seen in any of the prior; what is it, two or three hundred others?" The King remarked, silently, almost completely inaudible to those standing close, as he took in the appearance of this young woman.

_**Seven Years Earlier…**_

_**Catherine and I rose as we watched the current Royal Guard Sergeant Rupert MacIntyre escorting an obviously quite awestruck and nervous Amanda into our presence. It never ceased to amaze me, even after the many years of royal service as crown prince and later as king, at how nervous the bravest individuals could become as they came into our presence, the once imperturbable Amanda's reaction being no different. Then again, having just witnessed her surprising reaction to Rupert's touch and his to hers, as well as the looks of total adoration for the other that each obvious felt; her case of nerves could have had more than one cause.**_

"_**Your majesties, I am pleased to present Miss Amanda as requested." An enamored Rupert respectfully spoke, bowing as he did so, trying to ignore the heat he felt rising in his cheeks.**_

"_**Very good." I began, noting the redness in the cheeks of both teenagers, before continuing, "Sergeant Rupert, please meet me at my private study in ten minutes."**_

"_**Of course, sire." Rupert replied, deeply bowing prior to his departure; ever curious of the king's motive.**_

_**I grinned as I watched Rupert ask her something as he turned to leave, and the light blush that came to his cheeks, as he did depart for my study. I was pretty confident that he had asked Amanda if he could see her later, to which she most obviously had answered yes to as she affectionately winked at him; a light rose colored blush rising in her cheeks as well.**_

_**I became a good judge of character as I progressed from Crown Prince to King and decided to let Rupert wait a few moments to see what it did to his confidence. I was not surprised, as I rounded the corner and headed down the hall towards my study, to see him standing quite proudly and obviously un-nervously as he awaited my arrival, though that was about to change.**_

"_**Your highness, how may I be of service to you?" Rupert asked as he gave me his normal crisp and respectful bow.**_

"_**Ah. Sergeant Rupert MacIntyre, please come in." I replied as I gestured for him to follow me into my private study, and out onto the balcony, as it had began to become somewhat warm and stuffy in my ample office that late spring morning.**_

_**I continued with, "As you know I am a man of few words, so I will get right to the point. This meeting is to review your recent duty performance and to address a glaring problem that has come to my attention."**_

_**It was definitely quite difficult to remain stoic as I watched his bearing falter a bit and a light sheen of perspiration form on his brow.**_

"_**Your highness? I was not aware of any issues or problems with my duty performance."**_

"_**Well, Sergeant MacIntyre, I guess it is time for me to conduct a review then. Yes?"**_

"_**Yes, sire." Rupert replied, his nervousness easily heard as his voice faltered.**_

"_**Let see." I began, as I pretended to pick up a folder and read its contents. "Do you recall an event of about four weeks ago?"**_

"_**Yes, sire. I do recall. Lady Wallace was accosted by two young men, intent on robbing her or doing something more evil. Upon hearing her cries for help, I ran towards her, and fought and, not to brag about, quite easily bested her two attackers; attackers currently under arrest as they await their fate."**_

"_**Very good. Now, let us look to an event of about twenty days ago. Do you recall this?"**_

"_**Yes, sire. In this instance, Lord Longbottom, while out riding his favorite horse, was attacked by some highwaymen. I happened to be out on my horse, giving him a work out, when I again responded to a cry for help. Again, I was able to quite easily best these two men as well and saw them securely brought into the prison block, where they too await their fate."**_

"_**Very, very good. Since you remember these two events so readily, am I safe to presume that you remember the event of ten days ago?"**_

"_**Of course, Sire."**_

"_**In this instance, you again somehow managed to be in the right place at the right time and saved another prominent citizen from harm all the while capturing, single handedly and, as you have so eloquently stated, easily and almost effortless, I might add, the five perpetrators. Finally, just yesterday you ran off, with no regard for your own safety, towards yet another attempted crime, the difference being that in this case, Amanda beat you to the punch and bested the Stabbington Brothers before they could harm our niece, Rachel. Can you see where I am going with this?"**_

"_**Um. No sire, I cannot."**_

"_**Your modesty serves you well."**_

"_**Thank you, your highness."**_

"_**Yes, Rupert, I find that your recent duty performance is not on par with what I expect from a sergeant of my Royal Guard." I said with a renewed seriousness and edge on my voice; an edge easily picked up on a now even more nervous Rupert MacIntyre."**_

"_**It is not, Sire?" Rupert falteringly replied, almost choking on his words.**_

"_**No. It is not, Sergeant MacIntyre. It is, in fact, the duty performance commensurate with a Royal Guard LIEUTENANT!" I said with a broad smile on my face as I saw the downtrodden look on Rupert's face suddenly brighten by several magnitudes.**_

"_**Yes, SIRE!" He stated with relief and excitement.**_

"_**Rupert MacIntyre, it is with great pleasure that I commission you as an officer of my Royal Guard, effective immediately. Congratulations Second Lieutenant Rupert MacIntyre." I stated as I removed the sergeant shoulder boards from his uniform and replaced them with the gold braided shoulder boards of a Second Lieutenant.**_

"_**Thank you, your highness! You can count on me to do the utmost of my abilities to keep Corona secure and free."**_

"_**I am sure you will continue to serve Corona well, even as your level of responsibility increases. Now, Lieutenant MacIntyre, we will discuss a few small details of importance."**_

"_**Yes, Sire."**_

_**We both stood there a moment gazing at the waters of the lake surrounding the kingdom as we discussed the few minor details of his new assignment as well as his added responsibilities, such as the recruiting, enlisting, and training of all new members of the Royal Guard, that I was sure he would quickly master.**_

"_**Finally, there is one more thing…," I trailed off, my blue eyes unavoidably misting over as I thought of my loss over eleven years previous.**_

_**The newly promoted Rupert; aware that the I had trailed off, looking out over the balcony railing to the scene beyond, yet not really seeing anything; waited patiently for me to continue; however, rather than speaking, I quickly walked back into my office, reached into my desk and pulled out a file, unlocked a special lock securing it closed and, after returning to the balcony, handed it to him, stating, "I want you to know that access to this file requires the highest security clearance Corona has. In fact, you are perhaps the first to ever receive it. Read this and commit it to memory; and, most importantly, NEVER reveal its contents, EVER! You will be allowed to share it with only one other. This is perhaps the most sacred and closely protected secret of Corona. Protect it with your life!"**_

_**I watched quite expectantly as he took the folder cautiously and opened it. I could see how very shocked he was by its contents, especially its title; 'Operational Contingency Plan: Rapunzel;' followed by, 'Security Classification: Alpha-One,' the highest possible military or diplomatic security classification; a security classification never, I noted he had suddenly realized with a start, before used, ever; in the recent or not so recent history of Corona, EVER! "'Operational Contingency Plan: Rapunzel.' Wow, a most beautiful name; a most unusual name for a military or contingency operation; hmm, let's see," I heard him mumble to himself, "It is definitely a proper name. Oh. It is a girl's name. Hmmm; it is the birth name given to the…, whaat? Did I just read what I thought I read?"**_

_**Quickly scanning the folder contents again, he shockingly asked out loud. "Sire, can it be true?"**_

_**Out of the corner of his eye, he saw me nodding my head knowingly. **_

_**Becoming more dumbfounded as he read, his excitement and wonder growing; his eyes quickly darting from left to right, from the folder to the me, my once misty eyes slowly clearing; I could see the gears spinning in his head as he slowly made the connection; for this folder contained many important items and documents.**_

_**Among the operational plans were other important documents; documents reporting on dismal search efforts over an eleven year period; and various potential scenarios and their responses. Also, contained within a special protective sub-folder of the main folder were small, intricate and beautifully hand painted portraits; thirty-six very special portraits to be exact, personally commissioned by my direct order; thirty-six very special portraits, each prominently marked 'ABOVE TOP SECRET;' the entire sub-folder prominently marked with more access limiting markings; 'SPECIAL ACCESS REQUIRED,' 'LIMITED TO LEVEL DELTA-FOUR CLEARANCES.' I heard him think out loud, "wow, that is the highest clearance possible;" and; as I began to grin at his discomfort, he again realized with a start; "the exact one I had just been awarded!"**_

_**I could see as he, greatly impressed by the security classification and its implication, continued to review the portraits, as well as hear him mumble, yet again. "Let's see, I count thirty-six eight inch by eleven inch portraits. The thirty-six portraits portraying the progressive aging of a girl as she grew from an infant to a young woman. Hmm, equally spaced to six month increments, I see. The thirty-six portraits portraying the progressive aging of a very special girl as she grew from infant to young woman. The thirty-six very special portraits portraying the progressive aging of a princess as she grew from an infant to a young woman. The thirty-six very special portraits portraying the progressive aging of a Lost Princess; the LOST PRINCESS! Wow; that means," I tried to stay stoic as he made the connection, "that I am holding:**_

_**Thirty-six very special portraits that portrayed," he finally realized with a look of absolute and total shock, "the age progression of the one and only PRINCESS RAPUNZEL, her royal highness!" **_

_**The final portrait, an estimation of her appearance on her eighteenth birthday; a portrait that the royal painter could not know then was absolutely and completely accurate; in every single possible way; no detail except for the length of her hair, however small, overlooked; a portrait that would one day serve to prove critical in the reunion of a Lost Princess with her parents. Dumbstruck by the estimation of her absolute beauty, topped as she is with golden blond hair; an overwhelming feeling of awe took over...**_

"_**Now, Rupert, I am sure you can appreciate the sensitivity of this matter. Yes?"**_

"_**Of course, Sire. I am humbled that you are entrusting this highly sensitive mission to me."**_

"_**Yes, I am sure you are quite humbled by my trust in you. Before I continue, therefore, I would like to let you know why I decided to select you out of many other equally or more qualified members of my Royal Guard for this mission, given that you are only seventeen years old. You see, the events we discussed previously led me to realize that you do not originate here in Corona. I believe you are actually from Avandell."**_

"_**Avandell…" I heard Rupert reply as he nodded in the affirmative.**_

"_**Yes. In each of the events I described, and many more I noted as I looked over your entire service folder, you managed to be there before you were needed. This demonstrated to me that you share a connection with flow of the wider Universe; the Wirkungen as it is known in Germanic areas such as most of Io; share with Amanda, in fact as I am sure you are now aware. The connection to this flow allows you to be one with the wider world, as it were. You know when events will occur many hours if not days before they occur. Additionally, you are able to see these future events as visions or dreams in your mind's eye. I have thus decided to create a new organization, led by you and assisted by a very capable fellow citizen that will handle those tasks too sensitive for the normal forces."**_

_**The remainder of the conversation became a blur; the shock of the knowledge I was entrusting to him; the shock of his assumption of command of a brand new and newly commissioned special detachment of men and a smattering of very special women. The team he was to command all awarded secret promotions and distinctive yet clandestine uniforms and rank insignia to wear. The shock of his own secret promotion to the rank of Colonel; a rank covertly displayed on his normal uniform at my order. The look of amusement on his face when he realized that while he may be just an ordinary looking second lieutenant in the Royal Guard, serving at the whim of that hot headed, yet efficient Captain Newman, he actually outranked him, severely. And, finally, the shock of the secret task his dedicated operators, patriots all, would undertake; while still maintaining an aura of normalcy…**_

_**Needless to say he looked like he was walking on air when we left my office on our way to lunch with the queen and the equally unsuspecting Amanda; his as yet unknown new assistant and one he was to form a special relationship with.**_

_**In the Present…**_

As he continued to gaze at the shyly smiling eighteen year old Rapunzel as she stood beside the man that he thought he knew all too well as the notorious Flynn Rider, the king made the connections in his mind's eye, comparing the estimation of his daughter's appearance with the young woman currently before him; amazed by the clarity and omniscience of the Royal Portrait Painter.

Firstly, the startling emerald green eyes, eyes that matched those of her mother. Secondly, the beautifully braided blond hair, intricate flowers woven throughout; this, the only characteristics not accurately portrayed in the painting as the painter assumed that her hair would be of a nominal length. Thirdly, the cute freckled bespeckled button nose; the perfect match to its mother's, though with his freckles. Fourthly, the perfect fit of her tiara, the customed made tiara. Finally; and most shocking of all, and still shocked by it but trying not to show it; the perfect match between that final portrait and the young woman standing before him, as if the portrait had only been completed that very morning.

She was so obviously her mother's; the queen's daughter.

She was so obviously her father's; the king's daughter.

He eagerly awaited the reply of the former, yes former, thief, making the connection between the man standing before him and the poorly drawn wanted posters, ironically wondering how he felt about the various and outrageously drawn noses. The ex-thief that he knew in his heart had been quite remarkably changed for the better; the real him being brought out somehow by the Crown Princess. The ex-thief that he knew in his heart deserved a pardon for his unselfish act of defying the Royal Guard, and especially the highly trained, highly secretive, Royal Coronian Special Forces Detachment—Solaris, just in order to return his daughter, this gift exponentially more valuable than the tiara currently gracing her head; the action taken despite the risk to his life. He found himself remembering the events of the previous morning; an event he now understands he most definitely over-reacted to, given what he sees now, and his huge relief that his belatedly sent out amended orders had been followed to the letter.

_**Early the Previous Day…**_

_**RIDER!**_

_**The word echoed throughout the entire palace, bouncing off walls, reverberating throughout all the hallways. The word; the name of man, a man known for his callous disregard for other people's property, to include, now, the property of someone so tragically torn from her family.**_

_**We were sitting in a small chamber off the main palatial meeting room, just one door down the hall from the shrine erected in honor of our missing daughter, the shrine containing the one precious reminder of her, the tiara she was to be crowned with upon the attainment of her eighteenth year; surprised at the reverberating echo of the name she grew to despise as his exploits gained in daring and notoriety; both of us looking up in shock as the Sergeant Major Samuel of the Royal Guard; reported the theft of the tiara of the Lost Princess.**_

"_**No," I hear my wife exclaim, "It cannot be! Not now! Not on the eve of the most tortuous day of the year! WHY? Does he have no heart at all?"**_

_**Her obviously well placed internal anguish, vocalized, was interrupted by my loud and angry words to Samuel, "When you find him, kill him with as much prejudice as you can, I don't care how, as long as it is done and the crown recovered;" my wife's anguish in stark contrast to my anger; normally well controlled, resulting in the impression of being level headed in all matters; an anger obviously driving me to see him die with the most pain imaginable.  
**_

_**The Sergeant Major; shocked at my outburst, quickly nodded his assent and rapidly left, praying that I was not one to kill the messenger of bad news; quite determinedly went out to seek the Captain of the Guard, known only as Newman; never letting on what his birth name might be, even to us; but knowing that he would happily carry out my orders, enraged as he was at the constant almost tauntingly easy way that he, Flynn Rider, could thieve almost at will; confounding all.**_

_**As I soon and completely calmed down, regaining the emotional control I am famous for, a thought began to pervade my consciousness. A thought rooted in the memories of an encounter almost two decades previous. A thought placed in my mind by the wisest of all the sages on Io. "How does he do it? Where did he get the knowledge?" I mean, really; this native ability, an ability bordering on the skills of invisibility I had only heard about until Amanda had demonstrated her ability to seemingly be in two places simultaneously, thus appearing to be invisible to both criminal and citizen alike. "Could he be the one spoken of by Cassiopeia? She had been quite evasive and elusive in providing this important tidbit.**_

_**Could she have been protecting me from making an incorrect decision, or acting too soon? One thing for sure, however, is that she had mentioned one score years in such a way as to ensure that I did not dwell on it as an absolute, rather as an estimation that something would happen. Hmmm; operation HELIOS took place about twenty-three years ago. Could Flynn Rider be a cover name? A name used as an alias? Is the Eugene spoken of by Cassiopeia the true self of Flynn Rider? More importantly, if this is true, could he be the third one from Avandell; the one whose destiny foresaw him as the one to bring light back into the darkness as foretold to me earlier? What did she mean by bringing light to the darkness? Was the loss of our daughter a metaphor for the darkness she spoke of? Would her recovery be the light? If so, how to clear his name in such a way to allow me to bring him into the service of the Kingdom without risking anarchy or mass riots by those victimized by him? So many questions to ponder. Hmmm. He would definitely prove most useful to the kingdom. Of, that I am quite sure of. At any rate, I will send out amended orders to ensure that Rider is captured as uninjured as possible, safely held and definitely not killed without mercy, until I can flesh out the details.**_

_**The Present…**_

Yet, here Flynn Rider stood, proudly; uninjured and apparently quite content to await his potential fate, standing before the Royal Guard, Will thought; facing the gauntlet; facing the ire of not only the King of Corona, but a bereaved father; standing tall and respectfully, not cowering in any way; ready to face the consequences.

Just in order to return the Lost Princess, his precious daughter; his thoughts of the tiara almost completely driven from his mind, he was happily surprised to note. The ex-thief as it is obviously clear that something remarkable had happened to change him. The future baron and knight of the realm that he knew in his heart was head over heels in love with his daughter, something that actually pleased him for he always wanted his daughter to marry for love as he had, it obvious to him that this young woman, his daughter he was quite sure; as she felt for the elusive Flynn, or is it Eugene, as he felt for her. The ex-thief who he knew would die for her if necessary. The ex-thief who he knew he could count on to assist in the defense of the kingdom; for, and he had never been surer of anything, he knew exactly who this young woman was; the definite way of knowing for sure not known to him. Kat, his wife; being the key as she and she alone knew.

He, despite the lack of concrete knowledge, eagerly, and with great anticipation, awaited the ex-thief's response. Gesturing to the individual he prayed was in reality named Eugene and eagerly awaiting his next words, calmly prompted him; drawing quite the surprised look from both the unsuspecting Catherine, their previous conversation somehow forgotten at the wonderment of the sight before them, and the sergeant major, though not Rupert; with the passive and open ended remark "Please, tell me; what is this all about?"

"Your highness," Eugene exclaimed as quietly and respectfully as he could as he gracefully bowed before the two monarchs, not wishing to draw undo attention to himself, given his excitement, and gently pulling her forward and gesturing to a suddenly shy Rapunzel as she tried to hide behind her new dream, "I, Eugene Fitzherbert, found your daughter, the Crown Princess; Rapunzel! I am sure of it; her aura matches that of the queen! She also looks so much like her highness, the queen; her mother! Please! Believe me! I wouldn't deceive you or otherwise try to take advantage of your sorrow! As soon as you see her closely, you will know; just as I do!"

The king; involuntarily and not too unwillingly beaming happily; found it very difficult to remain stoic, the painful reminder of both her kidnapping and many false leads too real. Yet, he was inwardly shocked at the mention of her real and unknown name. He was also, given his single handed full knowledge of the prophesy and the amazing capabilities of Amanda and Rupert, surprised that Eugene had mentioned her aura as a match for her mother's as only three people could possibly know that, two of whom were already in his service. Finally, and perhaps most shocking, the mention of the true name of the criminal he had known, all too well, as Flynn Rider; Flynn Rider's true name, apparently this Eugene standing before him now, the name known only to himself. He had never taken the time to even tell Catherine the full and complete truth as he had previously regaled her with the story of his Midland's adventure, the triple prophesies not fully revealed. He decided, after determining this woman's identity that he would delve into this apparent discontinuity.

Meanwhile; he cleared his mind of the thoughts of Flynn Rider; returned to the matter immediately at hand, and also found the resemblance of this girl to a series of portraits too coincidental. He knew in his heart that his daughter had returned; Flynn Rider or Eugene of all people, being the most prominent external factor. "After all," he thought to himself, "if I knew anything about Flynn Rider, or is it really Eugene, it was this; he was no fool, having successfully eluded the Royal Guard for over ten years and the Solaris detachment for seven. Why would he come here; what was it about the aura of this young woman that made him so sure? What kept him by Rapunzel's side, given what I know of the selfish Flynn Rider and his unremitted womanizing? Unless…" Thus, he found himself walking towards the young eighteen year old Rapunzel before a thought stopped him cold in his tracks; Catherine his wife, his beautiful wife, who had provided him with the strength to carry on these many lonely, childless years. Thus, pausing briefly, he gently took her hand and calmly gestured her towards the young woman he knew was their long lost daughter.

_**A/N #2:** **Yes, I know I shouldn't have stopped here; but, unlike the movie, I felt that given my story line so far, it might be possible that the king, stating state secrets and knowing how vast the rumor mill of the castle is, did not reveal the whole story of the prophesy or the contents of the file. Thus, he has the information about the three to come to Corona, and has seen the matching portrait; the portrait that so coincidentally matches Rapunzel, the queen has not; she having another, and ultimately the only clue that really matters, the clue that trumps all others…; the clue; an idea courtesy of a fellow engineer. You know who you are, my friend…**_

_**A/N #3: Sooo, the king has an idea; what about the queen; how will she know?**_

_**A/N #4: PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Ch 12: The Queen's Realization, Part 1

Tangled Up in You—THE REWRITE!

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies.**

**Chapter Twelve: The Queen's Realization (Part One); the final missing piece recognized; soon revealed…**

The King, his Royal Highness William, already and clandestinely having made an initial recognition; a recognition primarily made based on a remarkable portrait, an impossibly and dumbfoundingly remarkable portrait; contained in a highly classified file known only to his highness and the commander and deputy commander of the Royal Coronian Special Forces Detachment - Solaris; suddenly and somewhat awkwardly remembered his place and gracefully gestured to his beautiful, yet fearful and reluctant wife. He gently urged her forwards towards the young woman with a long absent gleam in his eyes, an unusual smile gracing his face; a happy smile, Kat belatedly and shockingly realized, not seen for…, how long had it been?

The Queen; her Royal Highness Catherine, affectionately called Kat by Will; who had been standing warily behind him in the shadows watching the young woman as she looked upon the person she knew, all too well, as Flynn Rider, she too unsure of herself. She was very apprehensive, yet very hopeful and she soon found her confidence and poise and gracefully moved into the light of the full moon; asking herself as she did so, "Hmmm. I wonder; I haven't seen a look on his face like that in…; what does William know that I do not? What is the knowledge that is causing that smile, a wonderful smile now gracing his face, one not seen since…, since the birth of…, NO! Can it be? YES, of course! It must be something important enough to give him hope after so many false princesses with their outrageous stories and, sadly their inability to pass the vital test… Is there more here than meets the eye? Does he have information that links with the information I have; the only evidence recovered; the never revealed evidence that only I know of, kept secret except to myself and the Royal Physician, for fear of disclosure? Evidence kept close to me at all times?"

While undergoing a torrent of conflicting thoughts and emotion, yet another thought entered her mind as well, or rather another person: Flynn Rider. "How does he play into this? Is this what William was referring to when he stated that we might not know the true self of Flynn Rider? Why would he now call himself Eugene Fitzherbert? Although, I must say, I do like Eugene better than Flynn." She said to herself; both extremely angry with him, yet; hopefully, somehow, knowing that he would not willingly throw himself to the wolves. Thus, he must be absolutely sure of whatever drove him here to the Royal Docks, knowing that he would be instantly captured and possibly immediately hung. Thus, something extraordinary HAD to be occurring. She then asked herself another series of key questions, "What does he know; how does he know it; and, most importantly, why is he here?"

It seemed so inconceivable to her; believable only in the novels she had used to help pass the time, the past eighteen lonely childless years; novels that in no way could even begin to match the reality of the moment at hand; simply inconceivable; her minding drifting back to the events of the past 36 hours. Just the morning before; in a daring robbery, confounding both the Royal Guard and palace staff; he had successfully stolen the tiara of the Lost Princess, their precious lost daughter. An act so outrageous that, had it been fully reported to the citizenry, it would have resulted in chaos, marring the events taking place the next evening. She involuntarily found her mind drifting back to the previous morning;

_**Early the Previous Morning…**_

_**RIDER!**_

_**The word echoed throughout the entire palace, bouncing off walls, reverberating throughout all the hallways. The word; the name of man, a man known for his callous disregard for other people's property, to include, now, the property of someone so tragically torn from my family.**_

_**I was currently sitting in a small chamber off the main palatial meeting room; just one door down from the shrine erected in honor of our missing daughter, the shrine containing the one precious reminder of her, the tiara she was to be crowned with upon the attainment of her eighteenth year, this very year, to be done tomorrow actually; surprised at the reverberating echo of the name she grew to despise as his exploits gained in daring and notoriety; looking up in shock as the Sergeant Major Samuel of the Royal Guard; reported the theft of the tiara of the Lost Princess.**_

"_**No," I exclaimed, leaping to my feet, helplessly looking to Will, "it cannot be! Not now! Not on the eve of the most tortuous day of the year! WHY?"**_

_**My internal anguish was interrupted by the angry words of my husband Will, "When you find him, recover the tiara, then kill him with as much prejudice as you can;" my anguish in stark contrast to the anger, an anger to be feared, of my husband, who was normally known as being level headed in all matters regardless of the situation or circumstance, obviously driven to the point of madness by his anger; his enthusiasm to see him die with the most pain imaginable completely terrifying to me.  
**_

_**The Sergeant Major, shocked at the outburst, simply nodded his assent and rapidly left, out to seek the Captain of the Guard, only known as Newman; never letting on what his birth name might be, even to the Royal Couple; but knowing that he would happily carry out the orders, enraged as he was at the constant almost tauntingly easy way that Flynn Rider could thieve, almost at will; confounding all.**_

_**I thus was quite surprised, yet did not question his actions, as William almost immediately called in Corporal Matthew Roberts and sent out amended orders to the Royal Guard First Lieutenant to ensure that Rider was captured alive and as uninjured as possible.**_

_**In the Present**_

Yet despite all this knowledge that he must have concerning his fate; knowing that a most grievous death would await his capture, most surprisingly and remarkably; here he stood, an unusual look on his face. His look of complete affection and adoration directed to the young woman, the queen realized with a shock, which appeared to be approximately eighteen years old or so. The very tiara stolen not the day before gracing her head, a perfect fit as if customed made just for her; she too noted with a shock.

Whatever the outcome, she needed to know the answers to innumerable questions; questions she was sure he knew the answers to, thus; she would be sure to keep him around until she could find out the entire story; no matter how incredible it might be. The news of their arrival to be kept most secret until all the details were fleshed out and resolved; another thought abruptly entering her head as well. She would also ensure; in a thought that she had no idea how or why it had abruptly popped into her mind as, in fact, it had also to Will; that when it was proven that this was their daughter that she and Eugene would be allowed to remain together; as she always wanted her daughter to marry out of love, not obligation or treaty. She couldn't remember the last time that she had looked at Will with the same feelings of absolute adoration gracing this woman's face currently; or that Will had looked at her as this young man currently gazed at this young woman; as she nervously looked up at Fly-, no wait; Eugene Fitzherbert; that is right, Eugene, he called himself Eugene Fitzherbert.

"But why the apparent disconnect between the two? And did this disconnect cause William to send out the amended orders? And, is this what William meant when he said we might not know the true self of Flynn Rider?" She asked herself, driven to find the answer to these questions as well.

Thus as she considered all these seemingly unrelated facts, she felt renewed confidence as she continued to emerge from the shadows into the light of the brightly lit full moon, her emerald eyes gleaming in the moonlight; just, she noted, as the eyes of the young woman calling herself Rapunzel did; both sets considerably brightening as they met, knowing; absolutely knowing that they were connected.

Mother and daughter tentatively moved towards each other, one reluctant step at a time; their eyes remaining locked together. The one set of emerald eyes meeting the second set of emerald eyes, not straying from the other. "Could it be true," these two sets of eyes warily asked the other, as if fearful of the answer?

"Are you my wonderful beautiful daughter; missing for so long; location unknown; reason, also as yet unknown? Was my daughter home, after so long?" The elder set of emerald eyes asked.

"Are you my mother; my real mother, the one I was so cruelly stolen from; the one who went through so much to see me born; almost dying, only saved at the last possible moment by some magical flower of the sun? Was this compound my real home; not a cruelly designed seventy foot tall, yet door-less, tower in a hidden valley? The quite beautiful palace of Corona my real home, and was I home; home with my real mother; after so long?" The younger set of emerald eyes asked.

For a moment; a single, brief, and ridiculous moment; these two pairs of emerald green eyes were afraid of each other, yet not willing to break contact. As it turned out, this fear was totally unwarranted as, except for hair color and Rapunzel's cute freckled nose, they both could have been looking at their reflection in a mirror; the identical emerald green eyes; the identical heart shaped faces; identically cute button noses; and, finally, identically cute overbites. Her identity; so obvious as to be blindingly obvious; lacking only one thing, how a missing piece of the puzzle fit into the picture of this young woman standing before her; a confused and hesitant look upon her face.

The queen; knowing, yet lacking the firm knowledge, that this was her daughter; stood there, pondering how to place the final piece of the puzzle of her identity into the picture in her mind. As she thought back, eighteen years; to a dreadful night, the night any parent feared; she remembered the clue, a startling clue; the same clue found in the light of the new dawn; the clue found as she awaited the return from a fruitless search for the kidnapper.

A clue that she had carried close to her heart, known but to her and one other; carried on a special chain, a chain that never left her person; unless conducting risky duties that could result in its loss; the irreplaceable clue; linking her, she was completely convinced of, to her lost daughter; potentially, she was sure; this young woman. The clue remarkably explained in a conversation with the Royal Physician, Doctor Lambert the morning after the kidnapping.

_**Eighteen Years Earlier…**_

_**An empty crib; the criminal, seen escaping the palace grounds, a woman; an older woman with graying, yet coal black hair, last seen fleeing on foot.**_

_**A sleepless night spent in an empty Royal Nursery, alternating between running around the room aimlessly, hysterically, and sitting by the empty crib; alternating between crying inconsolably and fervently praying that this was nothing but a bad nightmare; a nightmare that would prove just that when I awoke in the morning with my husband by my side, yet; my husband and the Palace and Royal Guards frantically searching the city, enlisting the aid of any citizens found to be out so late, and surrounding countryside for the kidnapper and our daughter; no signs or any other clues ever found.**_

_**The yet publically unnamed Princess Rapunzel, a blond haired girl, gone; yet one, quite unusual, clue left behind; a clue noted in the light of the new dawn, through tear stained and blurred vision as the sun began to illuminate the now sadly empty Royal Nursery. The light providing the contrast to see this clue highlighted against the light colored sheets of her crib. The clue left behind, a lock of hair; a very small, yet seemingly insignificant and almost overlooked lock of hair; yet ultimately material.**_

_**The first series of questions to be answered, "What is the color of this lock of hair? This simply the most interesting facet of its discovery, for the hair is brown; hmm, why would it be brown? Shouldn't it be blond? It couldn't have come from the kidnapper; her hair was coal black with massive graying streaks. Yet, it also seems that it could not have come from our daughter Rapunzel; thus, the quandary."**_

_**Yet; there it was, almost inconspicuously sitting in the crib; the lock of hair; the small lock of brown hair; maybe fifty, seventy-five strands in all; looking as if had been cleanly cut, with a very sharp cutting implement or scissors. Had the lighting angle been different, it might have been completely overlooked and irretrievably lost. **_

"_**Thank you for small favors," I whispered, when I first noticed its presence.**_

_**The questions; so many questions created; questions requiring answers; yet, answers indiscernible. Or, were they?**_

_**First, and most importantly, how did it get there? Second, and of almost equal importance to the first, why is it there? Finally, and probably the question that will be unanswerable by her; "Whose could it be," the queen asked, an idea coming to her mind as she continued, "Maybe the Royal Physician will know the answer; I will find him to ask later this morning."**_

_**Late in the morning after the kidnapping; after the sleepless night spent wailing and inconsolably sobbing at the crib her precious daughter had been taken from, pacing furtively as I awaited some sort of news of the search efforts; my husband Will; returning exhausted and frantic, charging that the Royal Guard create a team to spearhead the search efforts; he himself inconsolable with grief and incredibly angry with himself for not being able to prevent her loss; I found myself nervously standing outside the office door of the Royal Physician.**_

_**As I stood there, before the office door of Doctor Lambert, the remarkably wise and skilled physician to the royals for over thirty years; I played over and over in my mind how to ask this trusted aide to the Royal Family a question that might prove that I had been so quickly driven completely mad by the grief of the event of the past evening that my fitness to rule would be called into question; yet knowing that this was MY palace, and MY Royal Physician who I could visit at anytime with no prior warning or appointment; who I could ask anything and everything of; who I also and most importantly knew, and knew most assuredly would never lie or intentionally mislead.**_

_**Thus, I found myself; after standing before the door for possibly 20 minutes internally seeking and finally gaining not only the courage, but also the direction I wished, and needed, to go in my discussion. I also quite nervously smiled at the many palace attendants scurrying about in completion of their tasks, they noticeably avoiding eye contact for fear of having me speak to them, a totally baseless fear, as distracted as I currently was. I finally made myself known; knocking twice, softly, yet, with purpose.**_

"_**Yes," I heard the occupant of the office politely call through the closed door, "Please, come in."**_

_**I nervously turned the door knob, slowly opening the door. The Doctor; well aware of the events of the night before and, in trying to remain distracted, totally lost in his work; belatedly looked up from his paperwork. He quickly leapt to his feet, immediately and rapidly came from around his desk, bowing and bending down on one knee as he did so; respectfully exclaiming and asking, "Your highness! How may I help you?"**_

"_**I have a serious matter to discuss with you," I stated; gently placing a reassuring hand on the doctor's shoulder; fully cognizant of, yet unable to do anything to curtail the rumor mill of the palace; followed by, "but, not here Doctor. Please, come with me."**_

_**Doctor Lambert; shocked at the serious look upon my face quickly nodded his assent; secured his office and quickly followed me out the door of the palace and into my favorite place within the royal compound; the Royal Garden.**_

"_**Why the Royal Gardens for this discussion?" I am sure he asked himself internally as he followed me into a secluded area of the garden; free of potential eavesdroppers, waiting patiently for me to speak, fully understanding the gravity of the matter at hand; wordlessly sworn to absolute secrecy. **_

"_**Doctor Lambert," I began; quite stiffly and hesitantly, the internal battle to retain emotional control unmistakable; "I am sure you have heard of the events of last evening and are aware of the tragedy that befell us?"**_

_**The doctor, tears quickly staining his cheeks at the thought, sadly nodded in confirmation, waiting patiently for me to continue.**_

"_**You see, Doctor Lambert, a clue was left behind," I continued, pausing at the look of shock on the doctor's face; "a clue I found this morning in the dawn's light, a clue that I am sure will identify for sure our lost daughter, the princess. Yet, a clue that I do not fully understand or wish revealed. Will you help me understand and maintain its confidentiality?"**_

_**The doctor nodded his assent; gently encouraging me, a woman he had known since I too was but a young girl injured while riding a palace horse during one of many visits to Corona, to continue. He watched; mouth open almost to the ground, as I nervously and shyly looked around, as if I was ensuring that they were completely alone; which, in actuality, I was; as in grave times baseless talk caused additional pain and suffering. Satisfied; I opened a fine linen wrapped lock of brown hair; slowly explaining to the physician how I came about it.**_

_**The doctor; his eyes darting from the lock of brown hair to first to me and then back, noting the crucial similarity; made the connection, almost immediately. He surely knew instinctively the significance of this clue, a clue that would prove ultimately material in the confirmation of the baby princess; he himself not even aware of the birth name.**_

_**He began to tell me of his theory; my already massive emerald green eyes growing as large as saucers, my mouth opening ever wider in absolute and complete shock. His amazing theory, his so unbelievable, yet true, theory; one so amazing that I was 100 percent sure that I had been wise to limit its knowledge to just two people; for I did not even share its detail with Will, my husband. But, most importantly, a theory not to be proven correct for almost eighteen years; yet, most incredibly AND remarkably, a theory proven absolutely correct by an absolutely and completely amazing event; an event not even to ever be imagined…**_

_**Present day…**_


	14. Ch 13: The Queen's Realization, Part 2

Tangled Up in You—THE REWRITE!

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies. **

**Chapter Thirteen: The Queen's Realization (Part Two); the final missing piece; revealed…**

Armed with the memory of the revelation provided by the Royal Physician, Doctor Lambert, Kat knew she was close, so close to finding the remainder of the puzzle; the puzzle that the clue left in the crib completed. Remarkably, and improbably, the answer to the question, "How does one casually go about proving a remarkable theory?" was quickly and assuredly; and, quite innocently, it turned out; provided by Rapunzel herself, in her casual, yet truthful, response to an impulsive, yet leading question from her mother; the first words uttered to her daughter in eighteen years, once lost yet assuredly now found; a question that Rapunzel would have never known the answer to ordinarily, if she was not the Lost Princess.

As Catherine slowly approached her daughter, reaching out to lightly touch her cheek; she musically asked. "My darling daughter, could you please indulge me with an answer to a question?" She knew that its answer would be so unbelievably remarkable; providing that the doctor was correct. Of this, Catherine reminded herself, she was so absolutely sure having seen the results of his studies first hand; seeking that last piece, smiling in hopeful anticipation, knowing somehow, deep inside, the answer.

"Of course," Rapunzel replied, happily sighing at the first tender touch she could remember, besides those of Eugene; basking in the wonder of this unexpected, yet joyous reunion, yet still reserved, as well, not sure of the question or its motive, still unavoidably and slightly doubting that Eugene was truly correct in his assertion.

"Why is your hair so long?"

"I don't really know," sighed Rapunzel, slightly startled by the improbability of it all, briefly pondering this very thing before continuing; "All I know is that my hair is a special gift that needs to be protected; when I was a baby, bad men with pointy teeth tried to take some of it by cutting some." Rapunzel followed this up by pulling back her blond hair and revealing the brown lock of hair by her ear; hair that hadn't grown at all in eighteen years; hair that exactly matched the hair in a certain locket; hair that had acted just as she had been told it would so many years ago; hair, most importantly, that was located right where the doctor said it might be.

Rapunzel; either not seeing or simply not recognizing the startled look on her mother's, the queen's face; went on to nonchalantly add, totally unprompted, almost blasé; "When cut, it turns brown and dies, never again growing; the gift destroyed."

The queen; outwardly calm and collected, yet internally completely shocked by this revelation; found herself again thinking to a private conversation. It took everything in her power to stay emotionless and stoic as her etiquette instructors had taught a princess and future queen must behave as her mind drifted through a plethora of thoughts before finally drifting back; drifting back to a highly secret and private conversation held with the court physician eighteen years previous. The very conversation, she remembered, occurring roughly six days to the minute, eighteen years previous. A conversation, held in a secret location; a conversation she swore the royal physician to keep silent. A vow of silence consistently and completely honored these many years; simply amazed at how he had known this revelation, based only on preliminary research and no concrete information; just his experience concerning a legend. As she regained her internal composure, her mind finally focused on the memory she sought, she remembered…

_**Eighteen Years Earlier…**_

"_**You see, Doctor Lambert, a clue was left behind," I told him, pausing at the look of shock on the poor man's face; "a clue I found this morning in the dawn's light, a clue that I am sure will identify for sure our lost daughter, the princess; yet, a clue that I do not fully understand or wish revealed. Will you help me understand?" The pleading look in my eyes, beckoning and desperate; one of a woman, a hysterical mother; seeking the knowledge to help her find her lost child, and one not to be ignored or downplayed; was quickly recognized by the doctor and drove him to act. **_

_**He quickly nodded his assent; gently encouraging me, the woman he had known since I too was but a young girl, to continue. He watched; mouth open almost to the ground, as I nervously and shyly looked around, as if I needed to ensure that we were completely alone. Satisfied; I opened a fine linen wrapped lock of brown hair; slowly explaining to the physician how I came about it.**_

_**The doctor; his eyes darting from the lock of brown hair to me and back, the crucial similarity; made the connection, almost immediately; he knew instinctively the significance of this clue, a clue that would prove ultimately material in the confirmation of the baby princess; he himself not even aware of her birth name.**_

"_**Your highness," he began slowly and softly, "I do believe I know exactly how significant the clue you found is."**_

_**I was understandably startled; looking shocked, yet also quite relieved at his revelation; beckoning the doctor to continue his discussion; yet disappointed when he stopped quite abruptly looking as if he was deep in thought.**_

"_**Is there a problem?" I asked kindly with none of the impatience I was truly feeling showing, I hoped.**_

"_**No, your highness, it is just that I would like to conduct some preliminary research prior to proceeding, if I could beg your indulgence as I assure myself that I am giving you the best information I can provide to you," the doctor replied.**_

"_**Of course, doctor," I replied, quickly remembering the confidence I had in him that he would never lie or intentionally mislead, adding; "I should have more patience with you. Please forgive my impatience."**_

"_**Your highness, no apology is needed; I cannot begin to imagine your pain right now," the doctor said; adding, "Please stop by my office after normal business hours, so that we might continue this conversation. I just require some specialized equipment as well as a very special, yet rare, book in my personal collection contained within the Royal Medical Library."**_

"_**Of course," I replied, finishing with the question, "I shall see you at seven?"**_

"_**Yes; that should give me plenty of time to prepare," he confirmed.**_

_**I spent a restless day, so very tired from the lack of sleep the night before, emotions in total disarray; so filled with total and complete anguish; yet, so excited to hear what the doctor had found; so much so that I was unable to nap. I also spent alternating fits of crying inconsolably into the comforting shoulder of my husband; he actively coordinating search efforts from his office; followed by aimless wandering about the castle, seeing but not seeing the sights, hearing the voices around me but not listening. After the highs and lows of the longest and most probably the most traumatic day in my young life, I soon found myself before the door of the Royal Physician as the bell in the palace court yard tolled the seventh hour; eager, yet tentative; excited yet, at the same time, terrified.**_

_**I went to knock on the apparently closed door, surprised that it drifted slowly open with my first firm, yet tentative knock. I softly called out, "Hello? Are you here, Doctor Lambert?"**_

_**Hearing no response, my curiosity aroused, I slowly and cautiously fully and silently opened the door, my emerald green eyes growing ever larger at the sight before me. The doctor, his entire body except his forehead and mop of hair obscured by a stack of books on his desk, appeared to be deep in thought. I could see his forehead alternately scrunch up and smooth out as he poured over the numerous volumes.**_

"_**Ahem," I lightly coughed, being careful not to so startle the poor man that he toppled his stacks of books over.**_

_**The doctor; looking up in absolute shock, noting that the small clock on his mantle had just finished tolling the seventh hour; quickly stood and moved towards me bending down on his left knee, bowing deeply and saying, "forgive me your highness! I lost track of the time!"**_

"_**No apology required doctor," I replied, "Do you have any news or useful information, yet?"**_

"_**Oh, yes; your highness," he exclaimed happily, before remembering the tragedy and turning somber, continuing, "unfortunately, while I believe I can understand the reason for the theft, I do not know if what I learned will be of any help to you now. Or, if it will help you in your recovery efforts."**_

"_**If it pleases her majesty," the doctor kindly added, "if you could please accompany me to my personally designed and outfitted laboratory as it will provide a more secure setting for our conversation; I will tell you what I have learned."**_

"_**Of course, doctor;" I replied, gesturing for him to lead the way.**_

_**We slowly walked out of the castle, taking a roundabout route; the doctor acting as if he was being followed, actively attempting to elude any eavesdroppers or trespassers; to a secluded area of the castle grounds, an area, I realized with a start I didn't even know existed! Into a building that appeared built out of the living rock, almost unnoticeable with the naturally sloping sod covered roof, the giant oak trees appearing to grow right out of it. Surprised at this, I asked, "How is this possible, doctor?"**_

"_**I beg your pardon, your Highness; but I do not understand. How is what possible?"**_

"_**This," I gestured to the scene; a remarkable scene of a house. A house or some other sort of building that appeared at first glance to be natural rock formation, a rock formation; in no way indicating the presence of any sort of structure; one that did not warrant being given a second glance. Still amazed that the sight before me, finally concluding, "All of this!"**_

"_**Ah," the realization of my shock setting in, 'I can understand your amazement," he gently replied, gently dipping his head to me before continuing, "but, as you know, my family has a wonderfully long association with your family dating back to your great grandparents—in—laws."**_

_**My mind went blank at this revelation, realizing its full implication, surprisingly sudden, and with a start, finally knowing how my husband Will could have known about the flower and it's amazing powers, and wanting and needing to know all, and sudden—… **_

_**My shocked expression at my epiphany must have scared the poor doctor, for he quickly interrupted my conflicted thoughts by gently touching my hand before stating, "Yes, your highness, it is true that I am the one who told your husband about the flower and its powers. Forgive me for not telling you sooner!"**_

_**I nodded my understanding of his tortured thoughts, gently grasping his hand as I reassured him, "Doctor, there is no reason for an apology. You did what you needed to; to save my life, and that of our daughter, and for that I am forever grateful. Please tell me all that you know."**_

_**As I waited for him to begin I noted that he had quite suddenly began tearing up; blinking his eyes rapidly in an attempt to clear them, alternately clenching and releasing his fists, very obviously distraught about something; concerned, I asked; "What is it doctor?"**_

"_**This is absolutely and completely my fault; I should have known better," he exclaimed.**_

"_**WHAT! How could that be?" I shrilly questioned, very confused and somehow appalled at his sudden outburst.**_

"_**You see your highness, I had an idea, or I should have had an idea, that something like this might happen…," he trailed off.**_

_**Outwardly calm; but my mind racing, every possible emotion tearing through me; I encouraged him to continue, "That what might happen, doctor?"**_

_**He offered me a seat before beginning, which I refused, pressing him to start his explanation.**_

_**As we stood there in his small, yet quaint laboratory; a laboratory with all sorts of amazing tools, fixtures, and various pieces of equipment; he began with a very simplistic and broad overview of the sun's influence on cultures of the past. Many of the cultures he referred to were among those that I remembered from my tutored history and geography lessons taken as I became the betroth princess to the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Corona, William.**_

_**The cultures he mentioned included various cultures located in the lands both near to, and far from the kingdom; amazing lands that were located both to the South, and to the East of the kingdom. Cultures, past and present, that have had an almost pious adoration for the sun as if a deity; ever thankful for the gifts it provided such as light, heat, and the gift of life. The doctor went on to say that some of these same cultures had legends equating the apparent consuming of the sun by the moon during an eclipse with punishment for the sins of both royalty and the common folk. He mentioned several examples of this in the lands to the East as listed in current history text books used by royalty and upper nobility.**_

_**This adoration led to many stories of how the sun's power could manifest itself; to include a very familiar story of a remarkable flower; a flower formed by a drop of sunlight falling onto the earth where it blossomed into a beautiful flower; a flower thought of only as legend, never having been found, despite the innumerable searches; a flower that had the power of life; a flower that actually saved my life, and; very apparently; much, much more. A special flower, that when activated, could bring eternal life to whoever knew the secret. **_

_**This flower apparently landed on the earth over five hundred years previous, falling somewhere in the vicinity of the kingdom, where it somehow remained hidden until found those few months ago. He went on to mention how he came about the knowledge of this amazing gift of the sun, relating the knowledge he had learned from his father. I was further told that his father, in turn, had learned it from his father, Doctor Lambert's grandfather who was the Royal Physician to my great grandparents-in-laws. The flower's amazing powers being activated by a song; a song I would find myself driven to know; this wonderful song that I would soon know by heart. A song that, it seemed so obvious to me now, was known to an individual who had been recently using the flower for themselves. A magical flower that, in my husband's desperation, was inadvertently taken from them; leading to the rash action of kidnapping. But why?**_

_**Perhaps most distressing to me; as I came to this revelation and realization, and material to the theft of my daughter; was that the power of this flower, in saving my life, somehow absorbed into my entire body. An additional revelation hit me as I thought of my child; the power obviously had to have been somehow transferred! Was this manifested in the color of her hair? If this was the case, then why did the lock of hair somehow turn brown? I suddenly thought of the poor doctor; his unintentional ignorance of this last key and very material factor; the transferability of the power of this flower from me to my unborn child.**_

_**Regardless, I knew no ill will was intended so I was not willing to blame the doctor for this error of omission, his information being incomplete; so, with my mind racing, I urged him on. Instead he motioned for me to approach his work bench, a work bench containing a curious looking device; a device that attracted my rapt attention, consisting of a long tube with a mirror at the bottom; a mirror that seemed to be able to bend the light from a candle into the tube, illuminating something.**_

_**Noting my rapt attention and absolute fascination, he began his explanation, "Your highness, this device; perfected in the past 20 years; is called a microscope. This amazing device is able to make small objects appear magnified or bigger; much bigger. As you can see, it consists of a narrow adjustable tube with specially shaped pieces of glass that are called lenses, a fixture for affixing slides to, and a candle holder with a very special mirror that not only allows the light of the candle to be directed onto the slide, but also intensified." He gestured to the various parts of the device as he concluded with the most fascinating fact, "Thus, an object like a human hair can appear to be the size of the quill in your pen."**_

"_**Thus," I said as I mimicked the amazing words of the doctor, amazed at the complexity, yet simplicity of this previously unknown device, "you can make any small biological organism seem larger and a comparison between two similar organism, such as strands of hair, for example; one, mine, the other, one of these;" as I gestured to one of the strands of hair in my small, yet priceless, linen package.**_

"_**That is very observant of you, your highness; and absolutely correct," he confirmed, continuing, "if it pleases you, we can begin. First, allow me to show you one of mine as I explain the characteristics of a human hair."**_

_**He removed a small piece of glass from the case he had removed the microscope from; and, after carefully ensuring its cleanliness, removed a piece of his hair and set it on this, slide; yes, he called it a slide.**_

_**He placed the slide on the microscope, made a few adjustments and, once satisfied, beckoned me to approach. Holding my chestnut brown hair out of my eyes, I peered into the microscope. The sight of this small human hair, magnified; yes, he said the microscope magnified an object; held me in complete rapture. As it held my gaze, he explained the characteristics of the human hair.**_

"_**You see, your highness;" he gently lectured me, more refreshing my memory than teaching; "the human hair is made up of cells that have already grown and died; the cells at the root, the only ones still living and continuously dividing and forming new hair cells; this action causing hair growth. You will also note," he continued, pausing briefly to remove a gray hair from his head and prepare a new slide for placement within the microscope, "that these graying hairs are not so much gray as they are simply colorless, the pigment cells having exhausted themselves before the hair quit growing."**_

"_**Now, let's compare your hair to the hair from the crib." He carefully secured one of the lock's hairs careful not to damage it, and one of mine so that he could do a side by side comparison. I was taken by surprise when he excitedly yelled out; "AH! I see now!"**_

"_**What is it, doctor?" I eagerly questioned; totally impatient for his explanation.**_

_**Rather than explain, he simply said, "Take a look at this."**_

_**As I looked on, amazed, at the sight of one of my hairs next to one of the pieces found in the crib, I was awestruck by the first and most obvious difference. The hair cells from the bassinet, while brown, seemed to contain something else; something that mine did not; something I could not quite describe. There seemed to be additional cells present, cells that were severed midway through at the cut end of the hair, seeming not to be from the human body, but somewhere else. This enigma intrigued me, prompting me to ask, "But where?"**_

_**It was at this time that the doctor chose to tell me of the song, a lullaby, used to activate the flower's massive powers; the very powers he inwardly thought were causing the differences between the two strands of brunette hair. The song, when sung, was sure to activate the full array of its powers; this legendary song having been told to him by his father. His father, who had heard of it from his own father; familial knowledge dating back over 100 years through three generations of loyal and faithful royal physicians.**_

"_**Flower gleam and glow…," he began, after both looking around his lab, as if ensuring that we were still alone and clearing his throat gently, gesturing for me to repeat his words.**_

"_**Flower gleam and glow…," I repeated.**_

"…_**let your powers shine…,"**_

"…_**let your powers shine…,"**_

_**To say I was shocked was to seriously understate my awe; for, as I completed this verse, a faint glow began to shine from both the locket of hairs recovered from the crib and the slide! It wouldn't have been noticeable in a brighter room, but here in his lab, at about a quarter hour before the ninth evening hour, it was bright enough to be observed by both of us. The looks of absolute shock gracing our faces indescribable; mine, for the obvious reason that I did not, or could not, even begin to understand the power of the flower; the doctor, for the not so obvious reason of the realization that the legend was indeed true. The legend told to him by his father; the legend told to his father by his father's father, Doctor Lambert's grandfather; so completely true!**_

_**As I completed the next two verses, the glow drew me to look into the eye opening in the microscope. As I looked, sing the next two verses; I quickly noted that the strange cells seeming to inhabit the hair from the crib, my daughter's hair, were somehow trying to react to the verse, but unable to fully do so due to some external factor. Shocked, I looked expectantly to the doctor.**_

"…_**make the clock reverse…," he prompted**_

"…_**make the clock reverse…," I repeated.**_

"…_**bring back once was mine…,"**_

"…_**bring back once was mine…,"**_

_**He was grinning by now, obviously quite pleased with himself, as he excitedly exclaimed, "Your highness, the power of the flower IS in your daughter! It has definitely manifested itself in her hair; it is possible that it has also manifested itself in other ways, as well! When you find the real princess, there will be two quick ways of knowing that she is indeed your daughter; but, first, let us finish the song." **_

"…_**heal what has been hurt…," he prompted.**_

"…_**heal what has been hurt…," I repeated.**_

"…_**change the fates design…,"**_

"…_**change the fates design…,"**_

_**I noted that the glow of both the locket of hair and those on the microscope slide had remained steady and constant, neither growing brighter nor fading.**_

"…_**save what has been lost…," he prompted, yet further.**_

"…_**save what has been lost…," I dutifully repeated, the song embedding itself in my sub-conscious.**_

"…_**bring back what once was mine…," **_

"…_**bring back what once was mine…,"**_

"…_**what once was mine." He involuntarily sighed as he completed the lullaby; as if in deep reflective thought.**_

"…_**what once was mine." I musically concluded.**_

_**As we finished the song, the glow gently faded away. The doctor was absolutely ecstatic, a feeling I wanted to share with him, but unable to. The pain of the theft of my precious daughter too heart rending to even begin to imagine. Needless to say, my sadness was tempered by his next words.**_

_**The doctor beside himself with joy at his discovery excitedly exclaimed, "I know now! I know how you will know! I am 100 percent certain that you will have a fool proof way of knowing the real Lost Princess without having to allow this secret to become common knowledge!"**_

_**I looked at him expectantly, trying to figure out how I could sing to a potential lost princess without the secret being exposed.**_

_**Seeing my confused expression, and realizing that I had confused the order of his newly discovered steps, he grinned kindly and confidently stated, "First, look for the lock of about two inch long brown hair, possibly near her ear; hair that I am absolutely sure will no longer grow; the symbiotic relationship between the sun's power and the hair severed. I firmly believe that the kidnapper attempted to just take the hair thinking that the power of the flower was manifested only in the strands of hair and, failing that, felt compelled to rashly take the child. Thus, any one claiming to be your daughter lacking this small lock of brown hair will be false. Second, and equally important, if they have all blond hair, blond hair that is not the incredibly long length of about 4 inches long for each month of their age, it means that they have cut their hair. Cutting of the hair renders the symbiotic relationship severed, causing the gold hue of the sun's cells contained on each hair shaft to fade, causing the hair to revert to its original brunette hue; thus any blonde wannabes whose hair does not change to brown when cut are also false.**_

_**You must note that even though this relationship is not currently active in this lock of hair, the sun's power is still contained within the cells of these strands, and can and will react to the song if the conditions are just so. I would recommend, therefore, that you store the lock of hair in this special locket I constructed earlier today as I was completing my initial research. This locket will store the hair in such a manner to protect it from harm and loss as well as isolating it from sound. Also, do not sing the song again when near the locket unless absolutely sure the girl or woman before you is potentially your daughter. I do not know if this power will remain or slowly fade to nothingness leaving just ordinary looking brunette hair in its place."**_

_**I nodded in understanding as he immediately followed up his first statement with an even more remarkable one, "Finally, and possibly most importantly, when you find the girl with both the incredibly long blond hair AND the lock of short brunette hair; find a means to sing the song I just taught you. The hair of your daughter will glow as bright as the sun. In this way, I am sure you will know that you have found your daughter when the time comes.**_

_**In the Present…**_

Kat reached up to the locket and tenderly caressed it, beginning to smile broadly, as she thought about that evening almost eighteen years previous. She affectionately fingered it as she removed the top, not revealing the contents to anyone present, remembered the doctor's words concerning its power, and looked back over her shoulder to the love of her life, Will. With the biggest grin Will had ever seen gracing his wife's beautiful and ever sweet face, a faint trail of tears beginning to stream down her cheeks; she asked the vital follow-up question; "could I see that brown hair again, darling?"

Rapunzel; ever curious, yet hesitant; almost reluctant at first for fear of disappointment; nodded in the affirmative, pulling her beautifully braided blond hair out of the way, exposing the small lock of very short brown hairs as she replied, "of course, but — ;" hesitating briefly out of a long instilled, yet now misplaced fear, "why?"

Rather than answer her daughter and after moving ever closer to her, touching her right hand softly to the left cheek of Rapunzel, the queen began to sing the beautiful song she had memorized; the song that should activate the magic of the hair, hopeful that the proper time would one day come; ever hopeful, yet ultimately knowing, that the doctor was right.

What happened next was so completely and absolutely wonderful as to defy the imagination; to say no one freaked out at the amazing scene was also to say that it never happened.


	15. Ch 14: The Queen's Realization, Part 3

Tangled Up in You—THE REWRITE!

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies. The end of the beginning? Seriously though, I had to post Chapters 13 and 14 today as I want to get to the…**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Queen's Realization (Part Three); the final missing piece; revealed…**

King William and Rupert, sensing something extraordinary going on and having decided to walk closer to see it and Eugene stood there, motionless, eyes wide, mouths hanging open. Each of the three simply amazed at the wonderful sounds of the queen singing the magical lullaby. Poor, ever so sleepy and still very worn out Pascal, awoken by the commotion, simply looked up at Eugene, winking to him as he smirked in his frog-, oops, chameleon way, and curled back up in what had slowly become his favorite napping spot; knowing that just as Eugene would care for Rapunzel, so too would he care for anything loved by her, thus, tongue in ear notwithstanding, he found himself very comfortable with Eugene. Simultaneously, Rapunzel's already wide eyes grew even larger at the realization that the gift she thought so secret was actually more widely known. And, thinking it strange that she should have been hidden away; wondering how Eugene could have known all that he did; and, realizing yet again that Eugene was a very wonderful new dream to take the place of her first; to see the lanterns.

"_**Flower gleam and glow…,"**_

Catherine, meanwhile, was intently watching Rapunzel's; yes she finally knew, just KNEW, that this was her daughter; hair, eager to see what would happen as she continue to sing the wonderful lullaby. Catherine found it difficult to continue; however, as she saw the first faint glow beginning at the roots of Rapunzel's hair, slowly yet very steadily beginning to work its way down the multitude of strands; steeling herself to finish, knowing how very important it was.

Rapunzel, ever excited, eagerly awaited her mother; for she too was fully realizing this woman's true identity; to sing the next verse, knowing that she should join in but not why.

"…_**let your powers shine…,"**_

Rapunzel; no longer able to contain her excitement and looking so very happy, glancing first at Eugene and ever thankful to him for seeing the real her, and then to her real mother; happily joined in, her hair glowing ever brighter than ever before. William and Rupert, not being privy to the hair's power, grew even more amazed; more sure that there was indeed more to this than met the eye; and, in a word, freaking out; totally. The glow grew ever brighter in intensity and, with a power not even before seen by Rapunzel, soon illuminated not just the five people standing there, but also began to light up the surrounding buildings and ships, drawing more than one excited look from those aboard ship and at dock side.

"…_**make the clock reverse…,"**_

The glow, as it continued it exorable growth, soon became so bright that it began to come to the attention of others in the dock area and surrounding shops and homes; its source as yet a mystery. It began to seem as if the sun was indeed arising at almost half past the ninth evening hour, rising in the direction that it had just set in; not even three hours previous, rising, as it were, from the very heart of the Royal compound of the Kingdom of Corona; drawing the attention of some palace attendants and Royal Guard soldiers; attendants and the young men of the Royal Guard who found themselves dumbfounded by the massive glow reflecting in all the windows of the palace facing the royal pier. This pier, not quite one half mile from the palace grounds; yet it was remarked over and over; facing the direction of the setting, not of the rising sun; and leading to more speculation of the cause.

"It is glowing," William finally exclaimed to Rupert after finding his voice; having found it necessary to shield his eyes from the brightest glare he had ever seen; quite loudly, but not so loudly as to disturb the wonderful singing couple of his wife and daughter, though.

"Why is her hair glowing?" Rupert exclaimed in reply, he too temporarily mute at the wonders of the sight before him; the sight of not only the glowing hair, but also the strength of the twin emerald green auras emanating from mother and daughter, the mother's finally a match for the daughter's. He too noting that nothing in his vast learnings could have possibly prepared him for this, his vision drawn suddenly to Eugene for some reason as if knowing that he had some form of an answer for what he was witnessing, pleadingly asking with his eyes, and mouthing; "Why does it glow?"

Eugene just smiled, smirking at their distress, fondly remembering this twice seen, now thrice seen sight; twice, when it saved his life and healed his hand; and thrice, as mother and daughter reunited after eighteen years apart; simply and knowingly mouthed in reply, "It doesn't just glow."

"Doesn't just glow…," William and Rupert mouthed almost soundlessly, echoing their movements, somehow knowing what was being said; eyes widening at Eugene's knowing nod as he smirkingly winked back at them. "What else can it do?" The pair questioningly remarked, more to themselves then to Eugene. Meanwhile, Pascal, who was sticking his head out of Eugene's shirt pocket, caught their attention and nodded knowingly; chirping his own squeakishly chameleon response; adding to their mounting distress, naturally.

"…_**bring back once was mine…,"**_

Mother and daughter; finally reunited after eighteen long years apart, sang even louder; their love for one another blossoming with each word, the power of the hair seeming to strengthen more and the ever brightening glow beginning to shine against ships moored along the commercial shipping dock located across the bay from the royal dock and fully one mile from the small group, garnering more surprised looks. Sailors on the ships and dock workers, still cleaning up after the lantern festival, found themselves asking each other, "What is going on over there?"

The glow, shining in all directions, soon appeared as a faint, yet surely growing glow on the horizon far from the city center, coming to the attention of those once currently happily imbibing at the Snuggly Duckling, but now not quite so much. In fact, sending more than one to an early bed as they became convinced that they had definitely had one too many to drink; or maybe that their dinner had not quite agreed with them.

"…_**heal what has been hurt…,"**_

Catherine, as she continued her musical song, began expectantly to bring her other hand up to the cheeks of her daughter, close, but not quite touching. She had first tentatively brought her left hand up to touch her daughter's right cheek. She now quite unwittingly set the stage for possibly the most wonderful event of all to occur; an event that was to freak out the five unwitting human, and the two animal witnesses to this event. The event somewhat expected by one person, but never revealed, due to his uncertainty and fear of ridicule at such a truly outlandish theory.

The glow continued to grow, however, and was soon visible to the rest of the central portion of the city, having surpassed the shadow caused by the palace itself in the slowly setting moon, illuminating the town square so brightly that the royal painters, struggling to see the wonderful chalk drawing drawn earlier that day and under orders of the king to replicate, were suddenly shocked to find themselves able to work without the assistance of their torch bearers; their eyes wide.

"Where is that glow coming from?" "What in devil's name is that glow?" They asked each other, receiving nothing more than confused shoulder shrugs in reply.

"…_**change the fates design…,"**_

The glow, truly brighter than the sun, a glow that soon transcended the entire capital city of the Royal Kingdom of Corona garnering the attention of perhaps every single villager, finally attracted the attention of one very loyal animal and two very loyal human servants of Corona.

The animal servant, Maximus, the once trustworthy steed of the Royal Guard Captain; who had taken the day off from trying to capture the notorious Flynn Rider at the request of the wonderful girl with the 70 feet of blond hair, the birthday girl that had stolen the heart of Flynn, was waiting patiently at the commercial dock when the glow surpassed the light from the full moon. Using his keen sense of sight; he soon located the source of the glow, Rapunzel's hair. Knowing that where she was, he would be as he truly had fallen for her, Max happily took off running towards the Royal Dock, easily jumping cargo and fences blocking his path. One can imagine his shock when he finally came within earshot of the group of humans; or his surprise and some dismay at how much Rapunzel resembled Catherine, the queen, and that he himself had not even thought it possible that they were related. Thus shocked and surprised, he came to a quick halt and respectfully waited for the song to conclude.

"…_**save what has been lost…,"**_

The first human servant to be drawn to the glow was entirely due to scientific reasons. Doctor Lambert, who had ironically and sadly been reminiscing about that wonderful evening and the results of his experiment eighteen years previous, found himself staring out the window of his palace office. The largest in his office was also the one window that had an unobstructed view of the epicentric dock. The very window that now lit up as if the sun had arisen eight hours early than scheduled. It only took him one quick look to realize that the glow originated in the hair of the once Lost Princess who had been somehow returned and that his dream to become more knowledgeable in the power of the sun had finally come true. The very look that was to send him scrambling for his hat, and running for the door.

He too happily began running blindly through the palace hallways, narrowly avoiding the oddly placed pieces of furniture along some walls, servants and other attendants and soon exploded out the side entrance; the entrance that lead directly to the Royal Dock and Stockage Facility. Quickly arriving at the wondrous scene unfolding before him, he stopped about 30 feet away from the group and wisely chose to remain hidden in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to identify himself to Catherine. His decision made not only to afford the royals their privacy at the wondrous reunion with their long lost daughter, but also because he simply found himself totally and quite suddenly rooted in place, the glow totally paralyzing him.

The second loyal human servant and Deputy Commander of the Royal Coronian Special Forces Detachment - Solaris, Amanda, her head buried deep in a book of ancient artifacts and runes, soon noted that she was able to read the book as if out in the mid-day sun; the light of her candles indistinguishable from the glow currently flooding into the room. She looked up shocked at what she saw. Every window of the library she was in was reflecting the glow as if from the rising sun. Realizing with a start that she could not have been so engrossed with her research to have allowed such an amount of time go by, she took a more careful look at the glowing windows.

As she stood there, amazed at the kaleidoscope of colors streaming through the windows, she noted something else that might have alarmed a person less in tune with their environment and surroundings; the windows of the library faced to the west. Further intrigued and as ever curious as always, she calmed her somewhat turbulent mind of errant thoughts and reached out with her senses, attempting to note who was near. She quickly discerned the five people in the impromptu group. First, King William, his blue aura seemingly as bright as the glow emanating from Rapunzel's hair. Second, Queen Catherine, her emerald green aura also quite suddenly several magnitudes of intensity brighter as if both were incredibly happy for some as yet unknown reason. Third, and quite shocking to Amanda, an unknown individual, yet seemingly and hauntingly familiar as her aura seemingly matched that of the queen.

'Could it be?' she thought to herself, surprised that she did not feel the presence sooner.

Fourth, a young male who, Amanda realized with a shock, she somehow instinctively knew; though, as she would admit later, that she found his very presence with this group as completely implausible as to discount at first. Finally, she also easily felt Rupert, having forged a special link with him over the past seven years. Her curiosity finally getting the best of the 22 year old, she marked her place in the book she had been reading and not too calmly walked out of the building and towards the glow, finding it necessary to shield her eyes from its intensity.

"…_**bring back what once was mine…,"**_

The doctor frozen in place as he was, some 30 feet from the group; Amanda, freezing in place also about 25 feet from the group as she went into sensory overload; Rupert, also unmoving due to his inadvertent freaking out episode, his legendary self-control suddenly failing him; Eugene and Rapunzel, simply because it was them, and the finally rewarded royal couple were not the only witnesses to the most implausible and remarkable event to come. Maximus; having come to an abrupt halt a short distance away, also became a witness to this event; the loyal steed that had served not only the kingdom so well and diligently, but also, unaware perhaps of his role, in the return of the once Lost Princess; the newly found Crown Princess Rapunzel.

"…_**what once was mine."**_

As Catherine and Rapunzel finished the song together, they moved even closer, ever closer; the queen's outstretched hands, the left already gently and tenderly cupping Rapunzel's right cheek. As she reached up with her right hand to tenderly cup her daughter's Rapunzel's left cheek, the full connection was finally made; a connection to stun not only the select group witnessing the reunion of parent and daughter, but also, unwittingly, the rest of Corona.

As Catherine continued to move within a hair's breadth of her daughter the strands in the locket sensed their parent strands. These strands; containing the remarkable cells from the sun, strands that had long awaited their return; began to glow and levitate the very locket in which they were contained; levitating towards Rapunzel; the very Rapunzel who also suddenly had several strands of her long glowing blond hair begin to also spontaneously levitate and glow more brightly than the sun as well as they reached out to retrieve their lost sisters contained in the once lost strands.

This spontaneous glow of the reuniting strands, soon to surpass even the glow of the noon day sun, again drew the attention of the entire village. This glow; though thoroughly amazing even to the doctor, had a relatively simple explanation; as the doctor would suddenly realize. As the hairs of the locket were brought to their parent strands by Rapunzel's intact strands; the symbiotic relationships spontaneously restored, the sun's cells and Rapunzel's once cut hair fusing back together and beginning to rapidly divide as they strove to reach the length of the other strands as they made up for eighteen years of forced separation. A dual cellular division whose rate was so great as to defy the imagination, but not so fast as to preclude this cellular reunion taking several tens of minutes to complete.

The formerly brown lock of hair next to Rapunzel's ear, now a similar blond and glowing even more brightly than their sister strands continued its growth; growing rapidly first to one foot, then accelerating even more as it grew yet to two feet, then to five feet, then 10 feet, then 15 feet; on and on it grew its rate steady and unvarying. Needless to say, the now quite amazed Rapunzel too freaked out, totally; not realizing that her hair could spontaneously glow even brighter than before or that it would grow out to reach the length of all the others; she having been so sure that the gift was destroyed when cut as she had been told so many times.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING? EUGENE!" She alarmedly and quite loudly questioned, stepping away from her newly found mother and grabbing Eugene and hugging him for comfort and kissing him. Shocked by this, he first looked from over the top of Rapunzel's glowing hair and over to her parents and saw the king and queen nodding approvingly, eyes wide before returning the hug and closing his eyes and passionately kissing her back; ever worried for his new dream.

Eugene, though, after kissing her tenderly and while still tightly holding her, quite naturally clueless, shouted back, "I DON'T KNOW! Does it hurt?"

"No," Rapunzel laughingly replied, as did her parents. Each of the three relaxed by Eugene's impertinent question, quickly calming as she relaxed in his embrace and finally realized what was happening.

It was at this time that Doctor Lambert moved closer and chose to make his appearance, though trying to only come to the attention of the queen to save any awkward questions; coughing gently to get her attention, blinded as she was by the glow. Catherine did finally notice the doctor, and while ecstatic at the reunion and the fact that the doctor had been absolutely right; she longingly looked to him for the answer to this amazing sight. Rather than answer out loud, where others might hear and ever mindful of his promise to her, the doctor happily mouthed, "I will explain it tomorrow; enjoy your reunion;" before making a hasty retreat back out of sight of the group.

As the hair continued its exorable progression from three inches to over 70 feet much time passed; a large amount of time that left the group wanting for something to say; but, what? What could one say to top the wild sight before them?

Eugene, the Flynn Rider in him ever the smart aleck with a level of sarcasm to match that of Amanda, was the first to speak, effectively breaking the ice, "I have done some exciting things in my life; but watching glowing hair grow has to rank number one!"

"EUGENE!" William, Catherine, and Rupert happily shouted to the reformed thief, laughing at his inappropriate joke, and further cracking up. Rapunzel, not understanding the joke, felt uncomfortable at first; not knowing if she should laugh or not; so she smiled, her big and quite bright and happy smile that Eugene found himself drowning in; grinning back at, so ever happy for her. Maximus, and Pascal; both having become comfortable with the man now known as Eugene Fitzherbert also laughed; Max, neighing in agreement and Pascal, squeaking; well, one can only presume squeaking, in agreement. Amanda, still not quite up to the group did not hear his retort but, having moved ever closer, found herself shocked at the scene. First, the dream of the king and queen had finally been fulfilled. Second, the tiara so cruelly stolen just the day before was back, exactly where it belonged, she noted with much happiness. Finally, and most importantly, Flynn Rider, or should she say, Eugene Fitzherbert was the hero who brought back the Lost Princess; without even knowing it at first but able to use his gift to deduce it and, as she sensed Eugene's emotions, now totally in love with her. She also felt the great remorse within him for what he had done for almost ten years. She also reached out to Rapunzel to gauge her feelings and was pleasantly surprised to sense her love for Eugene. Ever happy, knowing that somehow the real Eugene had not betrayed her, she decided to remain in the shadows as the glow continued to shine, its intensity never fading.

Finally, after about forty-five amazing minutes, the hair, now blond, finally reached the 70 foot length of the others and slowly faded back to its normal golden blond color; plunging the dock area and the rest of Corona into the normal nighttime darkness. The night's darkness found to be more profound than normal due to the loss of night vision caused by the incredible brightness of Rapunzel's amazing hair.

Catherine, seeing this amazing scene come to a gentle end, grasped her daughter into a bone crushing hug, crying and laughing all at the same time. Rapunzel, knowing that yes she was finally and truly home, responded in kind, crushing her mother in a hug. The two emerald green auras; Catherine's and Rapunzel's, visible only to Eugene, Rupert, and Amanda, glowed with intensity greater than the previous glow of the royal daughter's hair.

After a few moments, Rapunzel, sensing someone near, looked up over her mother's shoulder to see her father. William, having recovered from the absolute shock of what he had just witnessed, was standing there, he having walked closer as his wife embraced this young girl, grinning madly and shedding tears of joy as well. The matching lock of hair, just now revealed to him as it had levitated out from under the lace trim of his wife's bodice, and his wife's tearful embrace confirmation enough; he, as he began a tearful chuckle, quickly gathered them both into a bear hug; each laughing and crying, all at the same time. They slowly sank to their knees, fearful that they would lose the strength to remain standing. They all continued to shed tears of joy at this totally unexpected reunion; this answer to the lantern's call.

Eugene, standing at a respectful distance, completely elated at the joy of the sight before him, a daughter reunited with her parents; wondered, in a voice so quiet he was sure it didn't sound any louder than a soft sigh, yet also easily heard by not only the royal couple as they embraced their now found daughter, but also Amanda, Rupert, Maximus and, of course, Pascal; "Where do I go from here? What do I do now? Will my new dream be fulfilled; or…?"

_**She is HOME! Eugene was right! YAY! The…**_

**Wait…! **

_**What? Oh. Yes, I know; I suppose you still want more?**_

**Of course! This can't be the end of the story! Can it?**

_**Umm…, do you think there should be more?**_

**Duh! What about Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers; hmm, Dirk and Lance? Where is the Guard Captain; Captain Newman? What about Max, Rapunzel's friend and a very good horse; and his love of apples? What about the Fro-, oops, I mean the Chameleon, Pascal? Most importantly, and key to this story, whatever happens to Fly-; oops! I mean Eugene? What about Amanda and Rupert? What about the conspiracies?**

_**Ok! I get it! You need to know the rest of the simply quite amazing story. Well, here goes nothing...**_


	16. Ch 15: The First Encounter, Part 2

Tangled Up in You—The REWRITE!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands; my friend, for incredible help in completing this chapter. In this chapter, we learn of the lives of Rupert and Amanda…and more!**

**Chapter Fifteen: The First Encounter, Part 2**

As the Father, Mother, Daughter trio of William, Catherine, and Rapunzel continued to hold each other, refusing to let go out of fear; laughing and crying; yet, still trying to cram the affection missing from almost eighteen years of separation into every possible second; Lieutenant Rupert, Eugene, Doctor Lambert and Amanda remained respectfully silent, the latter two still unknown to most of the group.

Doctor Lambert; simply amazed at this wonderful turn of events remained where he was rooted, seen and acknowledged only by her highness the queen; content to wait, biding his time. He knew that very soon he would be asked to fully investigate the wonders of the power the sun had imparted on the Royal Daughter.

Amanda; closing her eyes, calming her thoughts still further and opening her mind to the Wirkungen; began to reach out to the living world around her. Ever receptive to the wide and varied emotional eddies and vortices once swirling around her; her now legendary patience and self-control allowed her to easily separate them and discern their origin. Amanda easily picked up the presence of the six individuals in this very special yet impromptu group.

First, she sensed King William, strong and confident, yet now filled with a happiness that she had not sensed in him before; his royal blue aura never brighter; his joy filling Amanda's heart with absolute happiness that this day had finally arrived.

Second, she sensed Queen Catherine, silent and wise, also now filled with happiness not felt before; the long empty spot of her heart filled to overflowing; her once flickering emerald green aura now brightened to match that of her daughter; her joy too filled Amanda with absolute elation.

Amanda, despite her own happiness, realized that she would have to be more mindful of the Royal Couple, as they might not be quite themselves for the next few weeks or so, to ensure they remained protected, as she swore to do.

After the Royal Couple, the third person she decided to evaluate using her connection with the wider universe was the Crown Princess herself, Rapunzel. While Amanda was very well versed on the eddies and vortices constantly swirling around the Royal parents; the princess on the other hand, while somewhat timid and unknowing of the world around her, was something totally different; an open book, so to speak. Amanda easily picked up the happiness within the once Lost Princess; her matching emerald green aura pulsing with massive energy at this unlikely event; in total happiness of this totally unexpected reunion. As she continued to pick up her varied emotions, Amanda was not at all surprised by what she next sensed in Rapunzel; absolute love, adoration and affection for Eugene.

While Amanda sensed that Rapunzel was very intelligent and capable, she lacked the knowledge one would expect in an eighteen year old woman; as if she had been intentionally deprived. As she continued to meld with the Crown Princess and probe her sub-conscious yearning to learn as much about her as she could in as short a time as possible, she also felt the doubt she sensed so easily at first, once so apparent, slowly fading in the glow of her love for Eugene.

More troubling to Amanda, however, was the presence of fear, as well as a foreboding, as if there was something in the back of the princess' mind; in her deepest sub-conscious thought which was quite troubling to her. She decided that since the future was always in flux and actions today potentially change tomorrows, she would simply be wary, ever mindful of the living universe around her; and extend her promise of protection to the daughter as well. She would also share this revelation with Rupert.

She next turned her attention to the fourth individual, Eugene; amazed at what she felt. Here was the man that just yesterday and earlier today had caused her such pain. Yet, she found herself able to forgive him for his past crimes as she felt his remorse for his once chosen path. The most remarkable event of the past days; his selfless act of not only returning the tiara to its rightful owner, but also not abandoning the Lost Princess when he had a chance and seeing her returned to her rightful home despite the huge risk to his life more than redeeming to her. She stood there in the shadows totally calm and thinking that this man was the Eugene she remembered so fondly. Eugene, the former orphan; the one she loved as her once surrogate dad; his selfless actions her sole source of joy during a joyless time in her life. As she continued her probes, she sensed many thoughts; his happy recognition that she, his once favorite orphan and kindred spirit, was present and forgiving of his mistakes although she did feel something else far beneath the surface that he was somehow unconsciously blocking; an extreme calm, as if he had come to a momentous decision; and, of course, as much affection for Rapunzel as she felt for him, if not more so.

She made a mental note to re-review the highly secret _**Operational Contingency Plan: Rapunzel**_; specifically the sub-plan **Papa Romeo Alpha**; section **Romeo Bravo Charlie / Mike Lima** as it pertained to the couple; and, section **Kilo Alpha Lima** as it pertained to the overall situation; amazed at the foresight of its authors, though, since the king approved it, not too surprised.

Amanda; content in the belief that she would be able to quickly recognize if the two couples ever felt danger, and sensing the doctor nearby but ignoring him as she could easily sense the singular thought of his immense curiosity of the magical hair of the princess, and his over-riding desire to loyally serve the Royals as his family had for several generations; finally turned her attention to her husband. Poor Rupe. Oh yes, she giggled to herself, he just hates that nickname now; as it cannot be as wonderful as hers; Mandy. Though, and he is always quick to admit, it is the best she can do, given his name; his middle name even worse for nicknames.

She felt the keen disappointment in him for always living in the shadow of that brash and hot headed Captain Newman, his true identity never revealed. She also felt his longing to be able to come out of the shadows and assume his proper role within the kingdom, to wear the black uniform of the Royal Coronian Special Forces Detachment – Solaris, specifically the silver braided black shoulder boards. These shoulder boards, adorned with the intricately designed triple silver sun symbols, depicting the rank worn by a Colonel of the Royal Coronian Special Forces. The insignia worn by its commander to be specific; by the man handpicked by the king to lead this unit; by the man who led the complete development, training and deployment of this very special and quite secret unit; and, to be able to do so sooner, rather than later.

She could sympathize with Rupe; for she too shared that very same desire. She also hoped to one day reveal her true identity as well; to wear her black, as this was her favorite color, uniform with the silver braided black shoulder boards. Her shoulder boards similarly adorned with the intricately designed double silver sun symbols; the rank worn by a Lieutenant Colonel of the Royal Coronian Special Forces Detachment – Solaris. The double sun rank insignia worn by the unit's similarly hand-picked deputy commander; the distinctive rank insignia too clandestinely worn on her normal and specially commissioned gowns as she carried out her normal assigned duties. The secret, yet distinctive, uniform worn by the woman who had steadfastly stood by Rupert through the highs and lows of the trials of reaching initial operational capability; the woman whose faith in the organization and its mission had proven so critical to its success.

As she probed his thoughts and confirmed her beliefs of his deepest yearnings, she felt his surprise and some dismay that she could be so close and he not feel it, as it was very possible that no two individuals shared as close a link with the other as they did. Though, Amanda thought, not totally unexpected as she had better control, given that she knew of her gift earlier and had had more chance to practice with it. As she continued her gentle probings, she felt the resistance as he playfully fought her probes.

"Oh," she said playfully to herself, grinning and softly laughing. "He wants to play hard to get, huh? Bring it on! I can get by anybody's defenses! I am the Master!"

Rupert jumped a little, grimacing, as Amanda quickly found that special little reflexive place in his mind. He had not even realized its presence until she showed him before; the one that she had used before to take down some of the toughest adversaries of the kingdom. She playfully and gently nudged it with her own mind; using none of the force reserved for combat. Ever ready and completely wary of his retaliation, she quickly closed her mind, ever sure to keep him out, or so she thought. She wasn't quite quick enough in her defenses and he returned the favor, grinning with immense satisfaction when he heard her quietly yelp, "EEP!"

Their 'gaming' at an end, they stopped their playing and allowed each other fully and completely into their thoughts, basking in the feeling of each other. Their two auras; his a ruby red and hers a brilliant blue; easily combining into a massively bright and powerful purple one; one that, if it could be detected, oft times surpassed the very glare of the sun. When melded, they felt complete; as if they were but two halves of a better whole; two peas in a pod; the whole being them. The two young people the very capable two headed and four armed unbeatable kingdom advocate for peace; each, the other's pre-ordained soul mate. They finalized the intertwining of their minds and began sharing their active thoughts as their combined purple aura invisibly pulsated with a happy energy; the pair conversing through their thoughts as easily as if speaking in person, and soon having quite the animated discussion, entirely indiscernible to anyone who happened to be near.

"What do you think, honey?" Amanda silently asked her best friend and confidante; as she took in the amazing scene before her; still remaining hidden in the shadows.

"Simply amazing, sweetheart!" Rupert exclaimed through his thoughts, finally realizing where Amanda stood; still in awe of what had transpired over the past few hours, yet somewhat befuddled by it. He could not believe Flynn Rider's role in the amazing series of events culminating with the unlikely reunion.

"Who would have thought, huh?" Amanda quizzed, sensing her husband's befuddlement, but unable to deduce what was actually causing it.

"That the princess would finally return or that Flynn Rider would be the individual who finally accomplished it?" Rupert questioningly replied, still unwilling to believe it to be true as he was not aware of the full prophesy; thus similarly unwilling to connect the name Eugene with Flynn Rider.

"Both, actually; though, and please do not freak out, his real name indeed is not Flynn Rider;" Amanda replied.

"WHAT!" Rupert exclaimed, Amanda easily picking up on his amazement; silently berating him for freaking out.

"Did I not just tell you to please not freak out?

"Huh uh?"

"It's just that his real name is something completely different and he shares something with us;" Amanda gently replied, sensing her husband rapidly calming yet still slightly perturbed.

"…with us? How can you know this?" Rupert desperately asked his wife, not yet quite calmed.

"Simple. I am well acquainted with the real him." Amanda replied.

"The real him…? Amanda, from where do you know of the infamous Flynn Rider, or would it be better to say from when?" Rupert asked, becoming very interested in this turn of events; an interest Amanda quickly picked up on.

"Well, sweetie; first, Flynn is indeed not his true self. Second, as for your other question; the 'where,' was the orphanage I was sent to when my parents died so tragically and suddenly; the 'when,' the tragic incident befalling my parents that landed me there when I was but seven. It was the real he, the person he calls himself now, who provided much comfort to me when I first arrived there perhaps as totally devastated as any other orphan could be. Later, we became very close as we shared similar interests and, more importantly, abilities; though, and this is not bragging, mine seemed more developed then his. We were not really able to explore our abilities too much as life in the orphanage was not the easiest to endure. We both just accepted that we could anticipate the other's very thoughts. Rupe, you cannot begin to imagine my disdain at his descent into thievery or his choice of aliases."

"Oh…, I am so sorry Mandy, I never knew. So, what is his real name? Is it really as he says?"

"It is alright Rupe, this isn't a memory I readily share so I should be apologizing for keeping it tucked away from you for the past seven years. Anyway, please join me and let's find out together;" Amanda replied, using her greater mastery of their 'gift' to aid Rupert in calming himself enough to hear the internal dialog of the man once known as Flynn Rider. Rupert's calming provided Amanda greater access to his sub-conscious; allowing her to guide him to those memories she wanted him to see as they were the most critical to the here and now. As she guided her husband's probings, directing him to where he needed to be, Rupert was astounded at what he discovered, totally implausible it seemed to be.

"So, his real name truly is Eugene Fitzherbert; and to think, I thought that was simply a guise to distract me from apprehending him earlier this evening; though he need not have worried as I saw the real Rapunzel almost immediately, her emerald green aura a dead giveaway. I guess I can see why he changed it. A name like that…;" Rupert began; thinking about the impact of the wanted posters with his birth name on it.

"Also, I can see he is from…, he's from…, what?! Can it be?" He shakily and questionably exclaimed, understandably quite astounded; as Amanda guided him to another startling tidbit.

"Yes, Rupe; it is true. He, like us, has origins in the Village of Avandell." Amanda confirmed, inwardly grinning at Rupert's amazement.

"So, that is how he…, how he co…, how he could…, wow;" he stutteringly began, tentatively, before quite quickly stopping. He was very understandably shocked at the implication of finally understanding that it was not all it seemed to be when Captain Newman could not seem to find or capture him as he committed theft after theft; thefts that seem to occur with complete impunity; some of the thefts being most remarkable for the seemingly consistent lack of evidence of any crime having ever been committed.

"How what…?" Amanda asked, slightly surprised at Rupert's shock as his thoughts were presently quite jumbled and so indecipherable as to be unreadable had she tried to discern them.

"How he was never caught! Even after so many hundreds of thefts. How he managed the theft of the tiara from right under the noses of so many of us! How it was not our assumed conviction that Captain Newman was incompetent that kept him free for so long; but…, something so completely unexpected..."

"Yes, my love. I am quite sure that the truly efficient Captain Newman will be totally thrilled…," Amanda began, with her usual wit and sarcasm, before continuing with a renewed seriousness; "…and until just now as I realized his scope of control had somehow began to develop almost to a level comparable to ours, even I had no real idea of how he could have so easily pulled off the theft of the tiara of the Lost Princess. I really thought he was some simple petty thief who got lucky while going for the big time. He was able to get through the defenses provided by six of the best royal guards, four of our best operatives, as well as the two of us. The impact of this very revelation will serve to remind us of the importance of not trusting our suppositions, assumptions, or presumptions over our instinctive interpretation of the environment within which we find ourselves."

"I agree with your impeccable logic, Mandy, but…; but, it doesn't explain how or why he is here, now! I mean, why did he accompany her all the way here, to her parents? And, why does he remain, apparently content to bide his time? What is that look gracing his face, and why? You would think that he was… Um…I mean, I cannot even sense the tiniest urge or desire in him to request a reward, of any kind. It is so unwitting as to be dumbfounding. I cannot even sense the fear I would think would be present due to the current sentence pending against him. It is so confusing. I mean, he doesn't have the best reputation when it comes to his treatment of women, does he? You would think that he was in… NO! What an unbelievable thought that is completely so improbable that I will not repeat it aloud! Why not just bring her here to a guard and then make a hasty escape using his mastery of the Wirkungen to aid in his evasion?"

Amanda; having already discovered the great love and affection felt by real man named Eugene for Rapunzel as well as that felt by Rapunzel for the real man named Eugene, as well as their amazing journey; decided against explaining the unexplainable as she knew that there was no way Rupert would believe it without concrete proof. She therefore decided, while saying as little as possible, to simply help guide her wonderful husband to the one, the most important, memory set. The memories, of the last 72 hours; of the Stabbington brother's plan to steal the tiara, and his forced cooperation; of Flynn Rider's escape; of hiding in the tower; of the Snuggly Duckling; of the dam; of the revelation of his true name and her glowing hair revealed as they nearly drowned; of the camp fire and the healing of his hand; of the village, the cupcake, the chalk drawing and the dance; and finally, of their time in the boat and his realization of the real her.

"It is more complicated than that, Rupe; as life usually is. Your simple assumption is that the two alter egos of Flynn Rider and Eugene Fitzherbert are completely similar. They are, in fact, almost complete polar opposites, in almost every way. But, rather than explain them, look at these. Does this help?" Amanda asked her husband as she directed him to the key memories and allowed time as he digested the knowledge of the past three days, she already knowing the answer.

"WOW! Oh. My. God! Eugene Fitzherbert is completely and totally in love with Rapunzel! That does explain a lot! Boy, will the captain ever be upset! I mean…, you mean…, that the…., the girl…; the prin…; the Lost Princess…; the crown princess Rapunzel…; she out…" Rupert roughly stuttered out, unable to string a coherent thought together; finally stopping, quite flustered.

Amanda, grinning at Rupert's discomfort at the discovery of this most amazing facet of the case, continued; "Yes dear, truth being stranger than fiction, it is quite the story. First; he was coerced to take the tiara, the initially unwilling participant. Second; while escaping from both the Captain and his determined horse, Maximus, he somehow found her hidden location not even one half day's ride away and attempted to use it as a hideout; possibly waiting for nightfall to make his normal daring escape. Third; after being knocked out three times with a frying pan, he reluctantly agreed to bring her here for the lantern festival, he her begrudging escort; in return for his satchel after her safe return to the tower. Ironically; he brought her to see HER lanterns, and the satchel she promised to return to him contained her tiara; the very tiara currently gracing her head! Fourth, and most importantly, during their amazing journey to the capital city, taking place over the course of roughly two days, the real person he is emerged from the shadow of Flynn Rider and fell in love with her; and she fell in love with the real him. And finally, as I am sure you can feel; he, as the newly reformed Eugene, was the one who realized who she was, possibly using his gift to see how the auras of the queen and Lost Princess closely matched the other; not to mention the eye similarity. He was the one who risked instant death, at your hand, to reunite a family; a royal family. Quite the wonderful love story, isn't it? Plus, when you think of their unlikely meeting, it sort of sounds familiar, huh?"

Amanda could easily feel the affirmation strongly flowing from Rupert; a flow that significantly brightened and enlarged the aura surrounding her wonderful husband. Their conversation soon faded to silence; basking in the shared memory of their own introduction. First, in an unlikely alleyway under the most unusual of circumstances; second, their formal introduction with some welcomed help from the Royal Couple; and, finally, their own initial and growing romance; a romance again encouraged by the Royal Couple; the relationship they both absolutely cherished.

_**Seven Years Earlier…**_

_**Amanda was still in shock over the events of the past couple days. Firstly; her unlikely rescue of the noblewoman, her introduction to Rupert and her surprising reaction to him, and the subsequent introduction to the Royal Family. Secondly; her unexpected entry into the Royal Couple's secret service as the covert protector of the queen. And, finally, the remarkable conversation she had just had with Queen Catherine.**_

_**She was, quite understandably, not really paying attention to her surroundings, outside of what she could see with her eyes, as she respectfully followed the queen towards the palace from the Royal Garden; her destination, the private Royal Dining Room. She still lacked a firm control of her gift though and, feeling no need to make any sweeps of her surroundings for any threats or understanding how she could always be one with the universe, made no conscious effort to discern or identify those who might be closest to her. Thus, she missed an important clue as to who was joining them for lunch. She so longed to spend more time with Rupert, her infatuation with him growing into something more, but resigned herself to possibly not seeing him until much later in the evening.**_

_**The dining room, being in a more private area of the palace and about twenty-five by forty feet or so, was served by three doors; two were used by the Royals depending on where they were coming from, while the third was used by the kitchen staff and other servants as they served the various meals. The two entrances, adorned with beautiful wood doors amply decorated with the golden sun symbol of Corona, stood on opposite sides of the room; the first, allowing entry from the Royal Garden and other outside locations; the second, allowing entry from the wing of the palace with the King's private study.**_

_**Amanda, about two paces behind her queen, was about to quickly step forward to open the door for Catherine and follow her into the room when the queen suddenly stopped just shy of the closed door, gently and lightly grasping and holding Amanda's arm to stop her just short of the door. Amanda was at first perplexed by this action taken by Catherine; but soon realized that there must be a very good reason for this action, and patiently waited for the queen to speak.**_

"_**Amanda," the queen began to gently ask as the tower clock began to toll the mid day hour of twelve in the distant village square, her motive as yet perfectly masked from Amanda, should she have cared to try to deduce it; "Could you please do something for me, before we enter?"**_

_**Amanda replied almost immediately, "Of course, your highness; I would be more than happy to."**_

"_**Reach out with your feelings and tell me who might be near; and if you can form any kind of link with them."**_

"_**Yes, of course, your highness;" a somewhat surprised Amanda said, although already beginning to calm her mind so that she would be more receptive to the ebbs and flows of the universe as they surged through her.**_

_**Meanwhile; Rupert, still in awe of the amazing girl named Amanda, and having also finished his conversation with William and equally in shock from his promotion to second lieutenant so soon into his service as well as the planned formation of a new unit with himself as commander, was not really paying attention to his surroundings either as he followed the king through the winding corridors of the palace, or his ultimate destination, the private dining room. He too, overwhelmed by sensory overload, missed the important and obvious clues of who would be joining him for lunch. He; like the smitten Amanda, also longing to spend time with her; was balefully resigned to hopefully spend time with her later that evening as his infatuation with her also grew into something more. He, too, was about to step forward to reach out to open the dining room door for his king, when William similarly stopped him, his plan also indecipherable. The currently closed door positioned opposite from the one the queen was standing by with the very subject of his thoughts and affections, Amanda. Confused by this, Rupert respectfully asked, "Is there a problem your highness?"**_

"_**Oh, of course not, my lad." William assured him, his poker face well in place as he too heard the tower clock begin to toll the mid day hour of twelve in the distant village square; this, the pre-determined signal. "There is just something I would like you to try first."**_

"_**Ok, your highness."**_

_**William then asked Rupert. "Could you please reach out with your feelings and tell me who might be near and if you can link with them?"**_

"_**Why yes I could; your highness." The similarly surprised Rupert replied, though not fully comprehending the request.**_

_**Rupert and Amanda, so smitten with and completely unaware of the proximity of the other, calmed their turbulent thoughts; thoughts that centered on their growing feelings of affection for the other, cleared their minds, and began to reach out, seeing who they could discern. As they began their search, they could each discern the Royal they were currently paired with as they were standing the closest. Rupert made out the glowing blue aura of the king as easily as Amanda made out the similarly glowing emerald green aura of the queen. As their minds further cleared with each passing moment the picture forming in their two minds grew larger and clearer.**_

_**The two half-spheres of energy – one royal blue and the other ruby red, with them at the center – steadily, yet slowly, pushed out from each respective teenager, getting ever closer to the other. As they continued their spread, first to five feet and then to 10 feet out from them, small tendrils of active energy began to form ahead of the sphere's now quickly advancing front edge. These tendrils' movement away from the main body was driven by the energy pull of the other. Just as the opposite poles of a magnet are unerringly drawn towards each other; so too was it with the enveloping energy spheres of Amanda and Rupert, their need to converge and merge now unstoppable. **_

_**While the tendrils of energy began to intertwine, yet not reacting with the other or letting its owner know who was present, the ever expanding semi-circle of energy being formed in each of their mind's eye soon allowed both Amanda and Rupert to easily discern the palace groundskeepers outside the palace. Their inexperience with their gift led them to use their physical vision primarily. As they stopped relying on their physical vision, instead focusing on what their mind's eye was sensing and turning their focus in towards the building, the auras similarly moved in towards the building; the tendrils interlocked more and more, ever more rapidly pulling the two auras together. This convergent action soon allowed them to discern more clearly not only their respective Royal, but also the dining room staff and kitchen help. Finally, as the tendrils finally pulled the leading edge of the two energy bubbles firmly to the other and finally linked them together, surging into the other and exploding into a massive singular purple aura, encompassing all…**_

"_**Oh…! Mmmmm…!" The young pair simultaneously exclaimed softly as the two auras finally and quite firmly combined and surged with a synergetic energy lacking from the previous day or even earlier that same morning. Neither of the two smitten teenagers noticed the amused look on their respective Royal's face, as they happily, yet unpretentiously, realized who they were supposed to be linking with.**_

_**As their control exponentially increased with each passing second, and the linked and the now quite bright, combined purple colored aura, invisible to all but them, grew ever stronger, brighter and more uniform in color, it supplanted their individual ones. The two teenagers found it easier to share their thoughts of affection for the other. The very thoughts they happily found that they shared; their shared thoughts they soon found themselves drowning in. They quickly, and now very easily, deepened their joined connection even further; the singular aura firmly intertwining Amanda's and Rupert's thoughts firmly together into a single entity, each soon becoming blissfully and totally unaware of anything and everything else as only the other existed. As if two halves of a single whole, Amanda and Rupert soon totally opened themselves up to the other, completely wishing the other to share their thoughts; basking in its wonder; never wanting it to end.**_

_**King William and Queen Catherine – seeing the idyllic look on the faces of their young charges, and hearing their wistful sighs of adoration, knowing true love when they saw it, and realizing how important such a relationship was to their new found roles – knew that they had indeed found the pair earlier ordained to come to their realm to create their dream organization and a whole lot more as the first part of the prophesy came true. They respectfully remained silent and ever patient, if not slightly amused, as the two young people, their eyes now closed and standing quite relaxed, deepened their connection and further explored their now firmly cemented link, though not yet speaking through their thoughts. The wonder the two young people felt at their connection so overwhelming to almost be scary; almost.**_

"_**So," the Royal pair finally asked their young charges nearly simultaneously as they lightly touched the young pair's arms, also almost simultaneously, after allowing them their connection for roughly 30 minutes of pure unbridled bliss, the clock tower tolling the 12:30 hour in the distance. "Who did you sense, did you feel a real connection with them, and how did it make you feel?"**_

"_**I sensed Amanda, your highness! I felt as if I was a whole person when joined to her mind; I felt so complete with her; as if a great, yet unknown, emptiness within me was finally and perfectly filled by her as if preordained from birth." Rupert happily sighed at the memory of it all; not seeing the happy look gracing the king's face.**_

"_**I felt Rupert, your highness. I most certainly did feel connected with him at the deepest level; making me feel as if a missing part of me was returned at long last. I also felt as if an unknown emptiness within me was tailored made only for him to fill; as if preordained from birth." Amanda, too, blissfully yet happily sighed; also not seeing the satisfied look gracing the queen's face.**_

_**"And, did you enjoy the feeling, and would you want it to continue?" The Royals expectantly asked, already knowing the answer as there was but one possible reply.**_

_**"Most definitely; I never knew anything could feel so wonderful…;" the young pair echoingly sighed, completely unaware of the smirks on the Royals faces; or that the royals had had some idea of what might have just occurred.**_

_**The Royals knowingly smiled to themselves, sure that they had indeed found just the right team to help form a new organization charged with their protection and more.**_

"_**Let's have lunch," the royals went on to say, inviting them into the dining room.**_

**Sorry for the cliff hanger…**

**A/N #2: Please review!**


	17. Ch 16: The First Encounter, Part 3

Tangled Up in You—The REWRITE!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this chapter. I also want to thank those who have reviewed this story so far and to ask for your kind reviews!**

**A/N 2: In this chapter we learn more of Amanda and her abilities, Rupert and his feelings, and something else… **

**Chapter Sixteen: The First Encounter, Part 3**

Amanda and Rupert's Shared Memory of their Formal Meeting Continues…

_**Amanda and Rupert still quite enamored with and overwhelmed by the feelings of total and absolute affection they had just experienced, and slightly downtrodden and almost pouting by their sudden end shakily followed their respective Royal into the opulently decorated dining room. They visibly perked up however, as their blue and brown eyes locked as they caught sight of the other, their gazes never wavering from the other's eyes; although Amanda did recognize that the handsome Sergeant Rupert was now Second Lieutenant Rupert; the surprising promotion taking place within the last couple hours. She found herself desiring to meld her thoughts with him to find out what had happened to warrant the astonishing promotion; a promotion earned at such an early age.**_

_**As they continued their blissful walk into the room, they found that they had eyes only for the other; still lost were they in the memory of what had just occurred between them; lucky that no obstacles lay between them and their seats at the intimate dining table, for any such object would surely have taken the brunt of the resultant impact. They also missed the looks of amused wonderment on the Royal Couple's faces as they attempted to deduce the impact of the young couple's first completed link.**_

_**Safely reaching the table in one piece, firmly grasping the back of and then shakily taking to their seats, sitting across from the other with no more than three feet now separating them, the Royals at either end of the rectangular table with the king at its head, they noticed not the fancy furniture, nor the fine silk draperies, nor the succulent food placed before them. No. None of these amazing sights caught their eye, none of them, to the growing amusement of the Royal Couple. They only saw the other; not very covert were they in their glances towards the other, brown deeply gazing into blue and blue deeply gazing into brown. They occasionally became so enamored with the other that they both simultaneously sighed with cheeks quite flushed, very obviously, at the feeling; totally oblivious were they to the Royal Couple; or anything else, for that matter.**_

_**The king; having no real inkling of the true power of the full prophesy; and the queen, seeing this interaction between the two love-struck young people, knowingly winked and smirked at the other while almost silently mouthing their thoughts to the other.**_

"_**It is true love, you know, Will." Kat covertly mouthed to her husband, finding it difficult to hide her joy.**_

"_**Yes. It is such a wonderful feeling, is it not, Kat. And to think, they only met yesterday;" Will covertly mouthed in reply, also finding it difficult to hide his satisfaction.**_

_**Catherine, the ever active and exceptional royal hostess; quickly remembering her etiquette lessons and knowing that the meal would precede a very important conversation, one that might take several hours at a minimum; clapped her hands and called for the attendants to bring out the first course. The meal progressed smoothly with a little conversation here; some small talk there; focused mainly on the lives of the young pair. Amanda began the conversation by describing her time in the orphanage, when she first noted that she had the gift, and how she used it to help others.**_

"_**I am so sorry for what you have endured, Amanda," the queen compassionately stated, quite amazed at the prim and poised young woman sitting before her, before asking, "What did you notice first about the gift?"**_

"_**Thank you for your concern, your highness. I must admit that it was very difficult at first, but with the help of an older orphan, an orphan who doted on me like an older brother or even a dad might, I managed to cope with my loss. He was always there for me; even sometimes before I even realized that I needed his reassuring hand. It was he who made it easier for me and helped me become the person I am today." Amanda replied, fondly remembering the kind actions of the real Eugene; though not mentioning him by name.**_

"_**So, Amanda, do you mind if we ask the name of this special person in your early life?" William asked, genuinely curious, though not ready for the shock of her truthful reply.**_

_**Amanda, not realizing the leading question and still ably separating Eugene from what he had become, replied. "Of course, your highness, his name is Eugene.**_

_**Amanda, either not noticing or overlooking the surprised look on William's face, went on to add, "I first noted that I might have been somehow different, however, prior to my introduction to orphanage life when I was about five years old. One day I suddenly realized that I could somehow sense the feelings of others; knowing whether they were happy or sad thoughts; or, if someone was angry or calm. As I grew older and with the help of Eugene, and especially after being in the orphanage a few years, I frequently used this ability to know which of those younger orphans could use a reassuring hand, even before they knew themselves, sort of how Eugene had."**_

_**William, shocked by this revelation, almost choked on a sip of his tea; this action effectively interrupting Amanda without appearing to blatantly surprised.**_

_**Catherine, not realizing the importance of this tidbit of information, asked quite innocently; "So, Amanda, where is this Eugene now?"**_

"_**Well, your highness, I am not really sure. He left the orphanage about four years ago…" Amanda replied, doing her best to hide her anguish even from Rupert, before trailing off.**_

_**William, yet again shocked by this revelation but not trying to show it, covered his amazement with a light cough.**_

_**Amanda, again not realizing the shock William felt, regained her composure and continued her tale. "I grew to be the one the headmistress depended upon most. As you probably both know; I gave up many chances at adoption to stay with Nan as her unofficial assistant. Yesterday, I was out with her when I felt the distress in Rachel; using not only my feelings to sense her distress as it screamed out in all directions, but also the picture in my mind's eye to know exactly where she was, the fear I sensed as I made out her flickering emerald green aura beckoning to me. It also aided me in figuring out how to find her, the quickest way to get there, and what to do when I arrived. It was only yesterday that I quite unexpectedly found another amazing ability. I found that I could do things with my mind."**_

"_**You are able to do things with just your mind, Amanda? That is simply amazing." King William replied, still amazed; wondering if he had truly been told everything; yet remembering the words of his father as he described his visit.**_

"_**Yes, your highness." She replied while smiling and winking affectionately at a brightly smiling Rupert, before continuing. "I found that in addition to sensing feelings; seeing pictures of people's distress in my mind's eye; I also have one other thing I am able to do; something I discovered quite by accident in fact. As I went to Rachel's aid, the handle I used as a weapon somehow leapt into my hand as I reached for it; it easily covering the five foot gap in a blink of an eye. Once I arrived on the scene, I was able to gesture to a rock and cause it to splash in a nearby puddle, getting the brother's attention. Last but not least, I was able to use my mind to guide the end of the improvised weapon to take out the two men with one blow. As I walked home yesterday, I experimented some more and discovered that I can also do this…"**_

_**The king and queen, and Rupert; despite his growing connection with Amanda, dumbfounded by what they were soon to witness; found it hard not to freak out as Amanda gestured to an empty pewter goblet sitting at one of the unused places set at the table. She closed her eyes, held her hand out, and seemed to be concentrating very intently; yet, seemingly quite relaxed at the same time, as Rupert saw in her blue aura. As the three others closely watched, the pewter goblet first lightly bounced around on the table, then slowly began to levitate on its own; smoothly moving as Amanda gestured to it with her outstretched hand. It suddenly dropped towards the table, hesitating as it reached the surface, gently coming to a rest as Amanda quickly opened her eyes and turned towards the door leading to the kitchen; the goblet coming to a rest just as the door to the kitchen opened and the servants entered with the next dinner course.**_

_**Will and Kat were simply amazed at what they had just seen; the sudden drop of the goblet right back to where it had started and Amanda's glance towards the door; the drop and her turn towards the door instigated because Amanda had sensed the servant approaching the far side of the door, not having yet reached it. They shared knowing looks; silently echoing the twin thoughts of, "She is indeed the Amanda who we have been looking for, most definitely." And, "do you think Rupert's abilities will match hers?"**_

_**The servant having left the room and securely closed the door, the king eagerly asked Amanda. "Could you do that again?"**_

"_**But of course, your highness." Amanda replied, prepping herself.**_

_**The Royal Couple and Rupert eagerly and quite attentively looked on as Amanda yet again closed her eyes and with a gesture of her hand caused the goblet to rise again. The goblet this time moved around the table very smoothly, each time coming to a rest directly adjacent to another as Amanda deftly controlled it with her mind, gesturing to it with her hand, it moving as easily as if she was holding it physically. As she set it back down where she had first found it, the other three at the table did not know what to think or how to react.**_

_**The other three at the table, still silent from what they had witnessed, took a moment to gather their wits about them before making any attempt to speak. The king finally broke the several minutes of seemingly interminable and deafening silence by abruptly changing the subject; asking, "So, Rupert, why did you decide to become a member of the Royal Guard?"**_

_**Coming out of his reverie at the sound of his name, Rupert replied; "Your highness, I always wanted to be Royal Guard soldier, from the time I was a boy and saw them for the first time. They looked so sharp in their uniforms, and so crisp in their drill and ceremony. I had just moved here with my family when they marched by during a parade."**_

"_**So, Rupert, how old were you when you moved here, and did you notice your gift before or after you entered training?"**_

"_**Sire, my family moved here when I was about eight, I think; though, I might have been seven. I first noticed the full impact of the gift about four years ago, when I had just turned twelve. I never took the time to investigate it the way that Amanda has. I guess I didn't realize what it was, just that I seemed to be able to predict when something was about to occur; a 'sixth sense,' so to speak. There were a couple times I was able to help people stop from injuring themselves as I saw the event about to take place in my mind's eye as well; many moments before they occurred; the future event as a vision in my mind's eye. **_

_**My sense of other's feelings was nowhere near as attuned as Amanda's, though; until now that is, since I know what to look for. As I explore this ability with another who is so gifted, I find it amazing. When I have my thoughts intertwined with hers; so lost in her feelings am I that I find myself falling in lo-…;" Rupert suddenly stopped, his cheeks reddening, as he realized what he had just about said, drawing winks and smirks from the Royals and garnering yet another blushing episode on Amanda's part as she happily and silently finished his sentence for him; "-ve with her;" before silently adding; "As I too am quite lost in your feelings and falling in love with you as well."**_

_**He cleared his throat, his own cheeks slowly fading back to normal, and went on; "Upon entering training last year, I also found that I always seemed able to discern what others were doing; even sometimes before they, themselves knew. Additionally, during close order combat training I was able to predict what the opponent was about to do and effectively counter it, thus almost always prevailing in such contests."**_

_**The king nodded knowingly; adding, "As you know, now, this is why I promoted you so early. It became very obvious to me that something was allowing you an advantage in training and that this apparently native ability would carry over in your completion of your duties, as well as in your native leadership abilities; such as those displayed yesterday."**_

_**While these conversations were ongoing, the Royal Couple became ever more observant to the actions of their young charges. They found the increasing looks of adoration between the two unmistakable; the obvious affection each felt for the other becoming more pronounced with each passing moment spent in such close proximity with the other. They soon noted that the two young people had slowly begun to taper off their stories; soon becoming quite quiet, all vocal conversation ceasing. Ever curious; they too ceased their conversation to closely observe the interaction of the young couple. **_

_**The Royal pair, recognizing the looks on both Amanda's and Rupert's faces as quite similar to that seen prior to entering the dining room, quite quickly realized what they were seeing in the actions or the lack of actions on the part of Amanda and Rupert. The young couple had decided, very surreptitiously, or so they thought, to reinitiate their link; the now easily connecting and brightly glowing combined purple aura yet again invisible to all but them. Amanda and Rupert though, still the teenagers they were and still novices at using their inherent abilities, had underestimated the attentiveness of the Royal Couple or at least not expected them to be so observant, however, and missed the looks of amusement soon gracing the elder couple's faces as they watched the two young people interact. **_

_**The Royal couple, ever curious and eager to see the young couple deepen their blossoming relationship, covertly watched the pair. Knowing a match made in heaven, or in Avandell anyway, when they saw it still did wonder who had reached out first.**_

_**As it turned out, it was Amanda who had tentatively initiated the link first; still ever cautious to Rupert's reaction even though she was pretty sure he felt the same for her. She did not want to appear too blatant or pushy as she expressed her growing feelings of affection for him; being so lost in the wonder of the first true love as she fell head over heels in love with him. She need not have worried, as it later turned out, for Rupert, too, was actually quite eager to link his thoughts with her again; such a wonderful of a feeling he had never felt before. He too wishing for her to know that he felt the same as he quite rapidly and happily fell head over heels in love with her, she being his first true love as well; wanting to be lost in the same wonder.**_

_**Rupert shyly looked across to her and smiled as he winked at her, not only encouraging her but reaching out himself. As Amanda continued to reach out to him; he also opened himself up to her even more than before. As they continued opening themselves up to the other, they found it both surprising and wonderful that it appeared as if it indeed was ordained that they were to be together. As the reached an even higher level of connection with the other they both soon lightly blushed at this wonderful new sensation.**_

_**The sudden reddening of their cheeks, absent any apparent outward activity, drew knowing looks.**_

_**The rest of the meal went uneventfully as the young pair ate in silence, or pretended to eat, as their plates did not seem to empty at all. While it appeared that the two love-struck teenagers were simply and blissfully staring at the other, his brown into her blue; they had greatly expanded on the depth of their link and had progressed to the point where they were actually speaking through their thoughts as easily as anyone else might talk verbally. And, it was quite the animated interchange as the Royals soon were to discover; the highly expected and anticipated exchange initiated by Rupert, this time.**_

"_**Um, Amanda?" He began shyly, uncertain of how to proceed as he attempted to put his growing feelings of adoration and his desire to be her boyfriend into words without embarrassing himself. He found it quite nerve racking indeed to be so forward with her so soon AND in front of the king and queen of Corona.**_

"_**Yes, Rupe?" Amanda replied through their linked thoughts, though verbally giggling and physically blushing at what she knew was about to come and amused that Rupert was actually worried about it at all…, again drawing knowing looks from the Royals.**_

"_**I have never felt like this before, Mandy. This is feeling of being so linked with you is more wonderful than I could ever have imagined or…"**_

"…_**I feel the same, Rupe; being so connected and in tune with you is more wonderful than I could have ever imagined either."**_

"_**Oh, Mandy, I have never felt so comfortable with anyone before; the connection I share with you, at this deepest level, is so marvelous as to be truly indefinable. I truly get lost in your affection, never wanting to be found."  
**_

"_**Ah, Rupe, that is so sweet of you; and, I want you to know that I feel the same. I never knew such feelings truly existed. I feel as if I have known you my entire life!"**_

"_**I am so happy Mandy; ever since I first saw you I knew you were very special. I too feel as if I have known you my entire life as well. One more thing, Amanda; can you read the thoughts I have right now; a few in particular?"**_

"_**Hmmm. Wait a minute; let me see. I see where you are thinking about yesterday; oh, that is such a sweet thought, Rupe. Well, now I can see that you are directing me to another set of thoughts; one thought in particular…; hmm, I see it now. Rupe! You want to ask me if I would do the honor to be your girl…!"**_

"…_**yes, Mandy; I know we just met and all, but I have never been surer of anything before and know beyond any shadow of a doubt that you are the one for me and that I am very rapidly falling totally in love with you and, well, I would be honored to be your boyfriend. So, Amanda, what do you…?"**_

"…_**oh, Rupe! I know you are the one for me too and I am also rapidly falling in love with you as well, and, I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend!"**_

"_**YES!" Rupert happily exclaimed, oblivious to his surroundings.**_

"_**HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Amanda replied in turn, ever happy that she had found the wonder and joy of true love.**_

"…_**SIGH!" They both murmured as they came back down to earth…**_

_**The sudden verbal outburst from Rupert, accompanied by a long giggle from Amanda; followed by the loudest sigh yet coming simultaneously from both Rupert and Amanda, absent all other indications of anything untoward happening; led the Royal Couple to the obvious and, again, highly anticipated conclusion.**_

"_**It would seem that our young Royal Guard Second Lieutenant expressed his feelings for her as well as asked her a question, I do believe;" the queen knowingly said, a broad smile on her face, her statement not even registering to the two love struck teenagers.**_

"_**And, it would seem that our young aide de camp to the queen expressed her mutual feelings for him and said yes;" the king happily and knowingly responded. He went on to add, "It is not unexpected, given their already profound feelings for each other. It does seem the foretold prophesy was indeed true, doesn't it?"**_

"_**Yes. Yes it does." Catherine happily replied as she released a wistful sigh. **_

_**The young pair were quite unaware of all else, especially the growing amusement of the Royal Couple; William and Catherine were quite content to allow them to explore their new found abilities, feelings, and a whole lot more.**_

_**The meal finally at an end, they were invited by the Royals to have a seat near the unused fireplace at the far end of the room; graciously taking their seat in an intimate love seat; the close contact fueling even more feelings of adoration for the other as their energies surged through the other. After enjoying an after meal fruit cocktail; the Royal Couple invited Rupert and Amanda to join them as they enjoyed the early afternoon sun along the beach front of Corona. **_

_**The king, ever wary of the vast palatial rumor mill and unable to do anything about it, had decided to have this initial conversation outside the palace or even the Royal Office complex. The two couples left the palace and headed away from it with William and Catherine, as they lead the way, joining hands as they walked towards the beach. Rupert and Amanda, seeing this gesture of affection, mimicked the older couple, going ever so far, as any established couple would, to wrap their arm around the waist of the other, Amanda's head ending up lightly resting on Rupert's broad and muscular shoulder, his head resting lightly on hers; blissfully unaware of the knowing winks shared between the elder couple as they enjoyed the physical and psychological contact. **_

_**The young pair, as they somehow followed behind the royal couple, quickly became happily lost again in the feelings of the other; the physical as they held the other in their arms, the energy surging through them as if many bolts of lightning; the psychological as they melded their thoughts together even more easily than before, the absolute joy felt by both so wonderful as to be indescribable; so lost in the other that they did not even realize that they had reached their destination, an outcropping of rocks along the beach; actually having to be lightly touched by the Royal Couple to come out of their trance. The Royal Couple, thoroughly enjoying the discomfort of the two so obviously distressed young people, lightly laughed as the two teenagers soon blushed many different shades of red.**_

"_**Ah, the joys of young love..." The queen happily remarked after getting their attention; drawing an even brighter reddish hue to their already red faces.**_

_**The king, not one to beat around the bush and knowing that getting down to business would aid in calming the two nervous teens, began; "I am sure you are wondering why I have called the two of you here. The Kingdom of Corona has some unusual threats facing it that require the formation of a special group to be led by the two of you. I am sure you are very nervous and worried about why I have chosen the two of you for this special assignment given your age and your apparent lack of experience. There is no need to be nervous or worried about this as I have learned many important traits of leadership in the last twenty years. I therefore have the utmost confidence in your abilities."**_

_**Amanda and Rupert; having moved slightly apart, yet still holding hands, and simply shocked by this revelation quietly awaited their king to continue.**_

_**They were not disappointed as the king went on. "So, to cut to the chase Rupert and Amanda, I have decided that these threats to the Kingdom require the development and equipping of a very special organization; an organization led by the two of you, that will report directly to me as the Supreme Commander of the Royal Coronian Army and Navy."**_

_**Amanda and Rupert looked at the other, surprised and anxious, before turning back to face their king.**_

_**The king, seeing this concerned look on their young faces, calmly continued, "I do not expect this organization to form overnight, so you will both have ample time to grow into your dual roles; roles that will have you, Rupert, still actively serving as the second in command of the royal palace guard; and you, Amanda, continuing to serve as the queen's public assistant and privately known as the queen's personal bodyguard."**_

_**These kind words from their king served to calm the nerves of the two teenagers, while his following words brought light blushes to their cheeks.**_

_**He thus continued, "Of all constraints placed upon you to ensure total secrecy, it is paramount that you continue to appear as if you, Rupert, are but the extremely able second in command of the Royal Palace Guard, serving under the hot headed, yet efficient guard captain, and Amanda that you are but the aide to the queen. This little subterfuge will ensure to provide some additional concealment as this unit is brought on line. I also think it would be beneficial if your relationship were allowed to foster somewhat in the public eye; the second in command of the Royal Guard emotionally and romantically involved with the aide to the queen serving to help you hide in plain sight, as it were."**_

_**Rupert and Amanda shyly blushed at these words, visibly relieved that they would not have to hide their growing relationship.**_

_**I have chosen the two of you to lead this special organization for the simple fact that you share a deep connection that, as you continue to develop it, will allow you to act as one, yet with a greater power than the two of you possess individually."**_

_**Rupert and Amanda; their nerves much calmer and becoming more excited at the prospect of working together as a means of spending more time together, learning to use their gift to further develop their already deepening relationship, and to have the privilege of serving the best kingdom in these parts; eagerly awaited the king.**_

"_**Finally, you will learn that you have many other skills in addition to those you have already identified; skills, such as those you, Amanda, have already begun some experimentation with," the king continued, gesturing to Amanda, yet, earning from both teens, a respectful head bow in reply. **_

_**He went on, as he saw their knowing nods, to ask; "As I am sure you are full of questions concerning how I could know of this gift you two happen to share and why I know it is so very special that you two are so closely linked and from who I learned it, rather than answer them I will, instead, ask you a question in return; have either of you heard of Operation HELIOS?"**_

_**Amanda, naturally due to her isolated orphanage days, and Rupert simply because even he could not know of every aspect of Coronian business dealings looked at each other with emotionless expressions replacing the so recent expressions of absolute adoration that each felt for the other. Upon seeing the blank looks upon the faces of the two young people, he gently chuckled, stating; "I really did not expect either of you to know of this. It occurred approximately sixteen years ago, when I was the Crown Prince; and is, even all these many years later, still as closely a guarded secret as any other, except maybe one, which you, Amanda, will learn of soon enough. This secret remaining secure from prying eyes is so very vital to the continued security of not only Corona but also several other surrounding kingdoms and principalities and must forever remain as such. I am now swearing you both to secrecy, as well as granting you, Amanda, our highest level clearance, the Delta Four; as I am about to tell you of our remarkable success against the Midlands."**_

_**The king's voice faded as he took in a deep breath in preparation to tell what was to be an amazing story; a story that was to leave Amanda breathless. Amanda, having been relatively isolated during her orphanage days, did not really understand the politics of government between such closely located, yet diverse kingdoms. She was understandably both eager to learn and wary of what was out there, and so looked to Rupert longingly, quickly picking up his excitement.**_

_**Rupert, on the other hand, was simply awestruck for while he may not personally know of the king's operation, he did know enough of the kingdom's relationships with the kingdoms and principalities, the never regions and other undesirable lands around it to know that out of all of them, the Midlands was the one that never troubled them; sending a sizeable tribute each month. Obviously, to Rupert at least, the king's actions did something to put out and out fear into the hearts of the Midlanders. Amanda, continually picking up on Rupert's excitement through their growing link, perked up even more; ever eager to learn more about her kingdom and how she could serve it.**_

_**The king thought back as he began to tell a most amazing tale; a true tale. An amazingly true tale; including amazing and magical animals, wonderful yet hidden places and, of course, dedicated people; the people Coronian patriots all.**_


	18. Ch 17: The Saga of King William, Part 1

Tangled Up in You—THE REWRITE!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this multi-chapter sub-plot. In this chapter, and several to follow, I leave the traditional '_Tangled_' storyline and go off on a well thought out, and vital to the story, tangent. This path is vital to the development of my future plot as it allows me to introduce more OCs in a controlled manner, as well as flowing into both my re-write and the soon to be published '_Dark Force Rising'_ on . I hope you enjoy this and what follows and can patiently wait until I return to Gothel and her protagonists… I promise you that you will not be disappointed. When I promise something, I 'Rapunzel Promise…' **

**Chapter Seventeen: The Saga of King William, Part 1**

_**Seven Years Earlier…**_

King William begins to tell the ever attentive Amanda and Rupert the amazing tale of his adventure approximately twenty years previous…

"You see, Amanda and Rupert, the ever successful operation HELIOS, which I might add is the name the Greeks gave their sun deity, began with an urgent message from one of our very special couriers…:"

_**The young, well-educated and quite brave nineteen year old Prince William; newly crowned as the heir to the throne of the Royal Kingdom of Corona; was looking over the most recent quarterly kingdom financial and other such reports with his father, King Jonathan, when their ever faithful royal courier slammed the door open and rushed in uninvited. He was understandably breathless from his journey of several days; his departure point, Mediana, the capital of the Midlands.**_

"_**Your highnesses, please excuse me for this intrusion, but I have news; terrible news; news that will appall you! Yet also a means to an end…" He blurted out, still attempting to catch his breath; having quickly ran to their private office from the main palatial entrance.**_

_**The monarch and his son, looking up from their paperwork, knew instantly of the gravity of the news brought to them, for they already knew of his departure point. The Crown Prince, somewhat surprised about the courier's final words, however, was about to learn something amazing about Corona and its citizenry.**_

"…_**it's the Midlands; and, and…." The courier abruptly finished, his voice finally failing him as he weakly handed the king a sealed dispatch.**_

_**King Jonathan handed his courier a glass of cold water as he gently clasped the youngster on the shoulder, ever thankful for his efforts.**_

"_**Thank you Robert. You have done quite well, as you always have and will continue to do so. Please now, go take good care of your loyal horse and, of course, yourself as I should not need of or want your services for several days," King Jonathan kindly said; ever aware of the hard ride, and important series of missions he had just completed; missions that were the means to an end as Robert inferred.**_

"_**Yes your highness, and thank you very much." Robert gratefully replied; appreciative of this opportunity to rest after many days of dangerously clandestine operations and hard riding.**_

"_**The Midlands. Them! Again? Why?" William brusquely questioned, his interest piqued, his ire rising at the thought.**_

"_**Unfortunately, yes William. I see the time has come for me to give you those lessons on inter-Kingdom politics, inter-kingdom trade, and the piracy issues our kingdom endlessly endures due to the Midlander monarch's hesitancy to enforce treaty and simple law and order; hesitancy, unfortunately, driven by his greed. Please join me by this map." Jonathan requested, gesturing for William to join him by the large map dominating an entire wall of the king's main office; his public office, "As you know, the continent of Io principally consists of the Royal Kingdoms of Constella, Estrella, Orion, and Corona which, while ruled by monarchies; are quite open in their dealings with their brother kingdoms, and share a common sense of law and order. We have several mutual treaties that deal with our relationships; relationships that have remained quite peaceful for many generations; a shared tragedy many years ago closely linking us, such as a large extended family might be. This said, I will allow you a moment to analyze this map, so that you may form your own personal opinion."**_

_**As William and Jonathan stood before a map of the continent; Jonathan remained quiet for a moment to give his son a chance to analyze the map and to determine the root cause of the issue. William; his eyes very quickly darting up and down, and left and right across the map; having taken about one minute to analyze it, almost immediately noted the issue. His bright blue eyes lighting up at its realization; knowing what he would need to do to rectify it, yet not quite sure of the means to an end; respectfully awaiting his father, the king, to speak.**_

"_**Ah, William; I can see by your look that you see exactly what the issue is. Yes?"**_

"_**Yes father, I can definitely see how troublesome the Kingdom of the Midlands can be simply because of their strategic location. Our kingdom, Corona;" he began, pointing with a very elegant mahogany pointer to a point on the map; "is here to the north along the sea. Our brother kingdoms; their locations also lightly touched by the outstretched pointer William was holding; of Constella, Estrella, and Orion; are also along the coast to the southwest, east, and west; respectively. There are many treacherous currents that make travel around the far ends, both to the north and northwest of Corona fraught with much danger; danger that causes some crews to refuse to sail that way."**_

"_**That is a very astute observation on your part, William. So, can you see the issue?"**_

"_**Absolutely, Father."**_

"_**And…"**_

"_**Well, we have access to the sea, and can reach the Royal Kingdom of Estrella, without issue, as it is to the south of us along the placid waters of the surrounding ocean. However, this is not the case in traveling to the other two kingdoms; we must cross the Midlands to arrive safely and with our goods secure to both the Royal Kingdom of Constella, and the Royal Kingdom of Orion. I can also see how the Royal Kingdom of Estrella also only has the cross-continent route to get there as well; their access to the sea even more limited than ours. All roads seem to meet in the Capital City of Mediana."**_

"_**That is absolutely correct William; the crossroads, meeting in Mediana like they do, allow shippers very quick access to the main roads leading to the other three kingdoms. Thus, it is very simple for goods to be transferred between carriages there. This is exactly the reason so many shippers have selected to have office and warehouse facilities there. This is also at the root of one of our many challenges in maintaining free trade; the failure of the monarch of the Midlands to enforce law and order; especially those laws that pertain to the safe transit of our goods; and continue to be a thorn in our side.**_

_**Now that we have deduced the key role of the Midlands and how it impacts us, let us look at the more mundane economic factors driving what we export vis-à-vis what we import. Each kingdom has a certain good that they can produce at the lowest cost. This is what makes trade so very important, for each kingdom is in the same boat as we. For example, we send our timber goods to Royal Kingdom of Constella, in exchange for their grains, as they have large and well watered farmlands; contrasting with our very vast and plentiful forests.**_

_**The Royal Kingdom of Orion, on the other hand, accepts our iron tools, in exchange for their textiles; our mined ores vastly superior to all others. The Royal Kingdom of Estrella, with some of the best fishing to be found along the coasts of Io, naturally exports vast and varied fish for our and the other two kingdom's consumption. With the Midlands in the middle, we are at the mercy of their ruler to ensure the free movement, without fear of piracy or unfair tariffs, of goods between our kingdoms.**_

_**The gravest concern of mine is that our shipments do not enjoy adequate security as they transit Midlander territory. These pirated cargoes, as they never reach their destinations, cause our citizens great economic loss, and also affects the Corona Royal Treasury in the form of reduced revenue from import duties and other fees. Our kingdom; Corona; is not the only one to suffer these losses; Estrella, Constella, and Orion also suffer from innumerable lost shipments.**_

_**Now, let us discuss this latest message from King Leopold of the Midlands. As you know, we are charged a fee for the transit of our goods across their lands. This tariff, for no economic reason except to exact pain from our citizenry, is set to increase. This increased tariff will make the goods scarcer and as a result more expensive. This reduced trade will lower our revenues. King Leopold of the Midlands has sent this same message to the other rulers notifying them of this change as well." **_

"_**So," William accurately deduced; "because of this critical junction, meeting as it does in Mediana, we are continually at the mercy of the Midlands monarchy to ensure the free and secure trade of our goods between us and Orion and Constella; as much as they are for their goods to reach us. And, any such tariff increase, coupled with the pirated cargoes could cause shortages and the loss of revenue could require us to raise taxes, which is sure to incite much trouble among the populace. I can also see one sure way to end this problem."**_

"_**Again, you have keen analytical skills that will serve you well when I retire and you take the throne."**_

"_**Most kind of you to say, Father."**_

"_**William, and I do not take this course of action lightly, it is time for us to teach those evil barbarians a lesson they will never forget!"**_

"_**I know what needs to be done and am ready to do it. But how, Father?"**_

"_**I can see by your determined look that you realize that only force of arms will ensure our prosperity in the face of this treachery. You know that I am very adverse to war, but extreme situations sometimes require extreme measures; yet measures that the general population of Corona need not know of; measures that will justify themselves in the restoration of order to a vast area of the continent. The Midlands have been a thorn in the side of the four surrounding kingdoms for far too long; a thorn we have turned a blind eye to for all the wrong reasons."**_

"_**We must act, father; NOW!" **_

"_**Agreed; William, these pirate attacks and unfair trade policies, in the form of this most recent increase, are the straws that broke the camel's back. There is one more reason I am so vociferous about this matter; which I will tell you of in just a moment. Nevertheless, I do know the key weakness of the Midlands; the one great, yet very secret, weakness of the Midlands that will allow us to ultimately prevail."**_

_**William, pausing to consider this, wondered what his father could be referring. The Midlands had the strongest standing army on the continent of Io; an army of thousands, that could easily overwhelm Corona if they so chose to do so. He was so deep in thought pondering this quandary that he did not notice his father gazing even more intently at the map; a gaze as intense as any he had seen; a gaze, he noted, at a spot on the map quite possibly most remarkable for its nothingness in the middle of the continent, tens of miles from either Corona or the Midlands.**_

_**Jonathan; taking in a deep breath, holding it for a few moments, then letting it out; slowly began; "You see, William, I know what you are thinking, the Midlands have a very large and very strong professional army. This viewpoint is quite mistaken, a viewpoint error that I just recently found to be true, within the last few days in fact; a truth revealed in a previous journey made by our loyal courier, Robert; who happens to also be my most capable spy."**_

"_**Spy? Robert? He is all of 16 or 17 years old, how did he learn such remarkable skills so young? And, from who?"**_

"_**Yes, William; he is a most capable spy; the very best, in fact. And, despite his youth, one who has many other skills; one who will go on to serve you as well; as will many other special and patriotic Coronians who it is past time for you to meet and learn of their amazing capabilities. Closer to the truth, Will, is that they have an unprofessional army; an army of amateurs; an army of individuals forced to bear arms for an unkind king; a king who allows his peoples to suffer while he packs the Royal coffers to the ceiling with the gold collected in payment of these outrageous fees, as well as taking the very best of our shipments for his own use.**_

_**It is my intent for you to take a small select force of twenty-five soldiers; soldiers, unlike any you will ever encounter anywhere, that I will hand pick for you; and to go take out the leadership, using as much prejudice as you can muster. I am looking for the shock value such an attack will have on the psyches of the indentured servant soldiers. I am sure that if you kill the head of the beast, the body will wither. They will be sure to throw down their arms and flee when they see that they are not the target of your pin point strikes; strikes to decapitate the viper that is the Midlands. They are, in the main, peasants who only want to live in peace.**_

_**I am also sure that you will have no qualms in taking this course of action when you know the inherent true cruelty of this King Leopold clan. Once the head of the viper is destroyed, you will find that the rest of the body will wither and crumble; as surely as the sun continues its trek across the heavens; the rain falls; the forests grow ever larger; and, as a termite infested house will collapse. The very collapse of which, that will allow you to take over as the pseudo ruler of the Midlands. You will simply need the help and cooperation of a special assistant."**_

"_**Where shall I find this assistant, Father?"**_

"_**You shall go here, and they shall seek you out." Jonathan cryptically said; pointing with a second, elegant, rosewood pointer to a very imposing place on the map, the very center of the darkest region of the deepest forest; the forest separating the two kingdoms; lightly tapping that point with the tip of the pointer for emphasis.**_

"_**But, father, there is nothing there; it is the darkest part of the vast forest that borders our two kingdoms. In fact, people intentionally avoid it due to the perception that it is the home of evil spirits and other such creatures; preferring to take the several days travel required to circumnavigate these darkest regions." As William made this observation, he noted that this region was exactly where his father had been so intently gazing just moments before.**_

"_**That is what you think, William; and you are very correct. Few people dare to travel that route due to a supposed superstition and an unbiased fear of the unknown. Yet, an erroneous superstition based on fear of a possible reality, not the true reality itself. However, that location is also where, if they allow it, you shall find the well hidden land of Avandell; a quaint village, really, that neatly fits into this dark region, hidden from all except those who are allowed to find it. I am sure you have never heard of this beautifully quaint village before, but I have seen it with my own two eyes so I know it to be true."**_

"_**The Village of Avandell; um, Father; what is this village?"**_

"_**Ah. The Village of Avandell is an amazing place with the most remarkable collection of magical creatures and peoples with amazing talents. It seems to exist yet, at the very same time, not to exist. It is very real, yet at the same time, as if a dream. I quite accidentally, or rather, it quite deliberately found me about twenty-five years ago."**_

"…_**it found you, Father?"**_

"_**Yes. This is perhaps the most amazing story that I could tell; nothing in my previous experiences or schooling or other training prepared me for what I was about to endure or learn of. I was about your age, you see; having also just been installed as the Crown Prince by your grandfather. I was on a journey to Constella to actually propose to your mother, Rebecca. You see, I had met her about five years earlier, when I was but 13 or so, she 11. We had hit it off instantly, with many shared interests and hobbies such as hunting and fishing, if you can imagine, and became such close friends, even being so young, that your two grandfathers set up negotiations to arrange; if we still desired it when we were older; our union.**_

_**As time progressed, we did get to spend more and more time together, and got even closer; even happier, allowed as we were to become close friends with no other treaty obligations or political pressures; our shared interests becoming the most remarkable facet of our growing relationship. We soon professed our real love for the other at a summer gala, when I was 17 and she 15, and our dream to be wedded when custom allowed. A couple years later, when I was about nineteen or so, during another wonderful gala affair; the joint harvest celebration held in jubilation of the best crop harvest in decades, she accepted my marriage proposal. On the journey back to Corona, as I was passing through the darkest part of the forest, it happened…"**_

_**Shocked by the sudden silence from his father, William looked up to see his father staring out the window, looking out the giant bay windows at the end of the massive Royal Office; windows facing out onto the bay; seeing, yet not seeing; and concernedly asked. "Father, are you alright?"**_

_**King Jonathan, shaken out of his reverie by the words of genuine concern from his son, looked up, the tears in his eyes very prevalent; some slowly sliding down his cheeks in twin streaks; a look of anguish upon his proud features. He took a few more moments to gather himself before going into the rest of the story.**_

"_**You see, it was on the way back to Corona, when I was about where I pointed on the map that I saw or rather heard it, lying off to the side of the road about ten to fifteen feet inside the tree line."**_

"_**Saw it; heard it?"**_

"_**Yes. Although I am quite sure it was not an 'it;' but definitely a 'he' or a 'she'."**_

"_**You saw or heard what? What was it that was definitely a 'he' or a 'she;' father? What was not an 'it'?"**_

"_**Quite simply, the injured unicorn definitely had a gender."**_

"_**The uni…, the unico…, the WHAT?!" William finally; questioningly; exclaimed, not able to believe the words from his father; words he knew instinctively to be true.**_

"_**I had reached about the area on the map where I pointed when my horse, Julius, suddenly reared up; spilling me from my saddle. After getting up and dusting myself off and knowing that he was among our bravest horses, I knew instinctively that something was wrong, very wrong. Even though I was armed, I did not unsheathe my sword; something told me the danger was no longer present. In my search for the source, it did not take me long to find it; for as I moved into the forest from the road, I soon heard the whimpering of some sort of animal. As I slowly moved further into the forest, about ten to fifteen feet off the road; while keeping as silent as I could so that I could hear the tiniest of sounds; I soon found the source of the whimper."**_

"_**It was a unicorn?"**_

"_**Yes. She, we will use the female gender, had somehow been severely injured. She had a severe wound in her flank; a wound that was bleeding very profusely; bleeding the silvery unicorn blood; yet a wound that had not left much blood spilled on the ground. It almost seemed as if she was intentionally hurt somehow; the blood to be cruelly collected for some unknown reason."**_

"_**You do not know how, or why?" William asked, quite appalled at people's cruelty, yet also becoming so very interested in the tale.**_

"_**No, I know not; although it appeared as if a spear or some other such weapon had been used. Why? I too do not have any idea. I also did not have proper equipment to treat her or to attempt to treat her, so I took my cloak, tore it into strips and attempted to stop the bleeding, the blood soon coating my hands. You see, the silvery blood of a unicorn is a very special substance; this unicorn seems to have been injured to get to the blood. Given the state of the wound, it would seem that I had stopped whoever was committing this grievous crime before he could kill this magical creature."**_

"_**They are REAL?!" William finally questionably blurted out; just now finally comprehending what his father had been speaking of for these many minutes. **_

"_**Yes, William, they are very real. They are native to Avandell; and are among the most innocent and pure of all creatures. However, you will not see one if actively seeking it. There is but one way to assuredly draw a unicorn to one's self. While I am sure this part of the tale is very captivating to you; it is not the reason I am telling it."**_

"_**It is not? I do not understand; then why do you tell it?"**_

"_**I am telling you, very simply, to prepare you for the rest of the story. You see, the real tale is even more amazing. As I was attempting to treat this poor creature; a creature soon within a breath of life; a creature that I was losing the battle to save, the anguish of my failure became so overpowering to me as to be indescribable.**_

King Jonathan thinks back over 25 years to the most anguishing event of his life…

The noise grew in intensity; its intensity doubling, if not tripling, with each step the young crown prince took. As Jonathan grew ever closer to its source, he saw a line of silvery blobs leading away from a white object lying on its side; blobs that he realized with a start were blood droplets. He grew close enough to discern the identity of the object lying in a shallow depression; a white object that the young prince realized, with great shock, was the most sacred, pure and innocent of all creatures; the unicorn. He quickly rushed to it; completely unknowing of what course of action he should take; desperation growing to be palpable; its waves pulsating from him in circular waves, such as wavelets move away from where a thrown rock strikes a body of calm water.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…; who would do such a thing?!"

"Oh, GOD! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" A very desperate Jonathan screamed out into the green darkness of the deep forest; his anguish growing; his impotence and hopelessness overpowering. Looking up and down the road for some kind of savior to aid him, yet seeing no one; desperation taking over as the road remained as untraveled and empty as a cemetery at the midnight hour, his growing agony immeasurable; his emotional overload sending out waves of energy the likes of which never seen previously from this very proud young man; very proud, yet, at this exact moment, very alone and ever so powerless. What Crown Prince Jonathan could not know is that his plea had been heard; and was about to be answered. The answer to his urgent plea would forever change his young life.


	19. Ch 18: The Saga of King William, Part 2

Tangled Up in You—THE REWRITE!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this multi-chapter sub-plot. In this chapter, and several to follow, I leave the traditional '_Tangled_' storyline and go off on a well thought out, and vital to the story, tangent. This path is vital to the development of my future plot as it allows me to introduce more OCs, who will play a role later, in a controlled manner, as well as flowing into both my re-write and the soon to be published '_Dark Force Rising'_ on . I hope you enjoy this and what follows and can patiently wait until I return to Gothel and her protagonists… I promise you that you will not be disappointed. When I promise something, I 'Rapunzel Promise…' **

**Chapter Eighteen: The Saga of King William, Part 2**

Amanda and Rupert, back to sitting so close to each other that Amanda was now actually sitting quite comfortably in Rupert's lap as he sat on a nearby outcropping of rocks along the shore, with their arms compassionately and tightly wrapped around the other and cheek to cheek; wide eyed and staring unabashedly, and simply dumbfounded by the tale so far; gazed at King William in rapt attention. Queen Catherine, despite her past knowledge of the amazing story yet to come, could not help herself but share in Amanda and Rupert's absolute excitement, enthusiasm and awe. The three sets of eyes; one each blue, emerald green, and brown; all never wider and patiently, or not quite so patiently in the case of Amanda and Rupert; waited for William to continue the tale of his father's amazing encounter…

**King Jonathan's Flashback; Continued**

The Crown Prince, remembering his stature as next in line for the throne, and all his lessons on the expectations of Royalty learned from early childhood, used every ounce of his wavering resolve to minimize his apparent panic in order to calm the distressed animal.

"Easy my wonderful fleet footed friend; try to keep still as much as you can," Prince Jonathan softly cooed; softly and tenderly stroking the injured animal's side in such a manner to prevent further pain. He struggled as he attempted to continue calming himself down for the poor animal's benefit, as well as his own. He also did his utmost in trying to keep the unicorn as still as possible to ease its pain and blood loss. The unicorn, hearing the softening of the crown prince's voice, instantly stopped her struggle, laying her head on Jonathan's lap. The lessening of her struggle quickly slowed the loss of blood quickly ebbing out of the wound to barely a trickle; yet she had still lost enough blood loss to have greatly weakened herself, as of yet, nameless.

Just when Prince Jonathan sadly thought he would fail, the anguish in his heart sending out even more powerful waves of despair and intense sadness; the unicorn dying right in front of him as he impotently held her in his arms; the entirely unimaginable occurred; the impossible became possible, life overcame death and his own life was changed forever.

**King Jonathan's Tale Ends / King William's Tale Resumes**

_**As King Jonathan returned to the present from the memory of that fateful day, and as he looked out the two massive windows out into the seas surrounding Corona, he continued; "I never knew I could feel such strong emotion; emotion that so strongly affects me, as you saw, even today, many years, even more than two decades, later. The emotional anguish I felt, deriving from the apparently lost battle, the source of such pain as I had ever felt in my entire life. This very pain, a pain I had never felt before or since; pain that leeched out of my body in massively powerful waves of emotional anguish as intense as to compare to the light that comes from the sun. This intense psychological pain; pain endured due to my apparent failure to save this wonderful and mystical creature who had done no wrong in her life; pain as strong and pervasive as to be a beacon calling out for help. Needless to say, the completely unexpected answering of my silent plea amazed me as it caused the most amazing thing."**_

"_**What amazing thing happened?!" William eagerly asked, unavoidably getting drawn deeper into the most amazing tale he had ever heard from his father.**_

"_**She appeared out of nowhere, shocking me. She touched me lightly on my left shoulder as I knelt impassively beside the wonderful and innocent unicorn. She shocked me most, not with her light touch, but with the statement that she came along to help and, most incredibly, that she came to me because I called out for her help."**_

"_**WHO DID?! How did you call?"**_

"_**Mistress Cassiopeia. And, even to this day I am not one hundred percent sure…" **_

"_**Mistress Cassio-… Who?"**_

"_**Mistress Cassiopeia is the woman who is perhaps the greatest seer in the village of Avandell; the seer who answered my desperate plea."**_

"_**Seer? Avandell? What, or where is Avandell?"**_

"_**Yes, she was…; no, she is simply the most remarkable of all the citizens of Avandell. You see, the peoples of Avandell have a native ability to see glimpses of the future, interact with other such sensitive's, and to even exercise a modicum of mind control over both real and lifeless matter. Avandell is an amazing village that I cannot, even to this day, say for certain where it is located."**_

"_**Exercise mind control over real and lifeless matter? Wow! I think I can understand how she helped you, Father. How did this seer end up assisting you?"**_

"_**As she came behind me and touched my shoulder, she said, 'Crown Prince Jonathan of the Royal Family of the Kingdom of Corona, you are such a wonderful and compassionate young man; your desperate plea for help to save this magical creature has not gone unnoticed. I have answered your call for help. I shall help you help this poor animal for I see the anguish in your heart at your inability to save or heal this poor creature as clearly as one sees the sun'."**_

"_**She knew your name!? She knew where you hailed from?! She knew of your fear of failure!? Then what happened…?"**_

"_**Yes. Amazing as it may seem, she did indeed know my name and kingdom. She also knew of my deepest fear; that of failure. How? I know not. As she continued to hold me by the shoulder, I could feel her power transfer through my shoulder, down my arm, through my hand, and into the wound in the side of the unicorn."**_

"_**Wow! And… and…?"**_

"_**The most amazing miracle I had ever witnessed!"**_

"_**What miracle!?"**_

"_**The wound healed itself as I watched in absolute awe and wonder!"**_

"_**HEALED ITSELF?!"**_

"_**Yes; the wound healed itself as completely as if it never even existed at all. As the three of us stayed still; the unicorn actually beginning to smile, if that is possible; I could feel the warmth flowing through me and into the unicorn and the brightening and spreading glow of energy as if flowed through my arm and not only into the wound; but indeed the entire animal as it healed. The heavenly glow of the healing force as it coursed through both of our bodies so brightly illuminating the dark forest with light as to make one think they were in a brightly sun lit grassy plain. I also felt the amazing warmth of the unicorn return as it recovered. After about twenty-five minutes or so of quietly resting and regaining its energy; the unicorn shakily got on its feet; licked my face as a means of saying thank you, I guess; and bounded away happily baying or whatever the sound is that a unicorn makes. Before I knew it, she had disappeared from my sight. It was as if she disappeared in to thin air! It was so wonderful as to defy description! The anguish that was so heavy in my heart replaced by a feeling of lightness that one must experience to believe.**_

"_**Licked your face?! Bounded off so quickly that it appeared to disappear into thin air! Wow! So, what happened next?"**_

"_**Well, Mistress Cassiopeia, still holding onto my shoulder gently; the incredible warmth of the healing force still flowing through my arm, and the rest of my body for that matter, looked me in the eye, and smiling kindly at me; told me…"**_

"_**Told you what?" William interrupted, impatient to hear more, soonest.**_

_**"… that my selfless actions and the intense anguish they felt in my heart that had called out to them and had brought her to me that day overjoyed the citizens of Avandell as they had never felt such strong emotion or dedication towards one of their own before from one of our world, and that if needed they would always be there to help me, or my family. She then blinked her eyes, the world began to spin as if a top; the world blurring into a maze of greens and browns. The blur of green and brown soon turned black before separating back into blues, greens, browns, grays, and possibly every other color of the rainbow. Suddenly, we were in a wonderful place, such as I had never seen before."**_

"_**The Village of Avandell?"**_

"_**Yes. Avandell; the wonderfully quaint and rustic village of Avandell."**_

"_**What is it like?"**_

"_**It is simply an amazing place; and, actually, I do really believe it to be just a quaint and simple village as there is no royal palace, castle or any other semblance of enforced order. Nevertheless, it has a wonderful central square with the most amazing fountain I had ever seen; contained within a traffic circle connecting the four main streets. These main streets are aligned perfectly with the cardinal points of the compass. From the central square, one can walk along the beautiful tree lined streets; streets that connect with more, yet smaller, squares that provide the community well for that small portion of the village. From the main circle out to these smaller village squares, a person can find anything and everything they need for their daily life." **_

_**Jonathan, reflecting on his previous and sadly, his only visit to the amazingly wonderful village, paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. **_

"_**As one continues to travel from the central fountain and past these smaller village squares, one encounters the residential areas. These small houses, of every possible description, continue as far as the eye can see; almost to the very edge of the forest that surrounds this village on three sides and the massive lake that takes up the remainder; each of which seem to mark the very edge of this hidden utopia. The lake contains some of the most amazing creatures, as well. While I recognized most of the species of fish, there were many others, as I watched them playfully leap from the water before splashing back; that left me quite baffled as to what they were or whence they came. Flying overhead, besides what appeared to be a family of the amazing phoenix, were so many different kinds of birds as to leave me speechless with their diversity. "**_

"_**Wow, father. This village of Avandell seems so amazing. What else can you tell me?"**_

"_**The most amazing part of all was the harmony; everyone seeming to know their function in village life, and worked well together in getting their daily tasks completed. There is no strife as everyone did work together. There is no famine, either. There is no war. There is no suffering, at all. The cooperation I observed was simply amazing; the friendliness of the people never before seen by me. Sadly, such a utopia is far beyond the reach of most people; their greediness and selfishness serving to sabotage any and all attempts to reach it. Most importantly, they treat those rare visitors with the utmost respect; for, as soon as we reached the central plaza, I was greeted as if I was somehow more regal than my own lineage would imply."**_

"_**Really; how were you greeted?"**_

"_**Very simply, every single citizen of Avandell who came up to me greeted me and professed their heartfelt thanks to me as if I had saved the life of one of their own family; which is, as I look back on it, exactly what I did."**_

"_**Amazing!"**_

"_**There is more. As Cassiopeia and I walked the city taking in the sights, sounds, and aromas; another seer; an individual whose name escapes me now; told me that when the time came, special information would be revealed to either me or my posterity."**_

"_**You do not know who will reveal this information; or, more importantly, to whom?"**_

"_**No. I know not. However, although I am not willing to speculate about it with you, I am very sure that it will be revealed to you, possibly when you meet them in the next few days; perhaps when you complete your mission. I honestly do not know; nor do I know its impact."**_

"_**I see, Father."**_

"_**I know you do. While I have done my best to raise you to be compassionate and wise; it is to your great credit that you have turned out as you have. Your mother and I are so very proud of you."**_

"_**Thank you, again, Father."**_

"_**Thus, when you go there, they will know what to do."**_

"_**How can a people like this help?"**_

"_**While they will not actively help you fight, as they are more adverse to war than even I; they will help you in other ways…"**_

"_**Other ways…?"**_

"_**Yes. They will allow a smaller force; a very specialized force that is more easily hidden; to better a larger one by allowing this small force to decapitate the larger one."**_

"_**So, I shall go; to that point on the map; to the darkest part of the massive forest between our two kingdoms. How will they know to seek me out; as I am guessing that I cannot seek them out?"**_

"_**Very simply; just as the magic of the unicorn; the magic contained in its very blood; now flow in me as well, having transferred to me through my skin that amazing day, so too do they flow through you."**_

"_**They…, WHAT?!"**_

"_**Yes, William, you have the magic of the unicorn in your blood. It is not much; indeed, you have no special abilities or anything like that. However, and this is perhaps the single most important factor, it does identify you out as a just and fair man; a beacon that illuminates you, of sorts; not that anyone but a native of Avandell would be able to discern it. A man they will come to aid when you need help.**_

_**Thus, William, I desire you to travel to the village of Avandell, alone. Once you arrive in that general area I showed you on the map, they will surely seek you out. After a day I shall send the others to find you in that same location," King Jonathan said at last.**_

"_**I understand, father."**_

"_**Good Luck, William. I am most sure that you will make the Royal Kingdom of Corona proud. And do not worry about your mother, Rebecca, or your sisters. I will inform her, and them, of your mission at the appropriate time and place, of course."**_

"_**Yes, father; I shall see you in about three days."**_


	20. Ch 19: The Saga of King William, Part 3

Tangled Up in You—Version 2

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this multi-chapter sub-plot. In this chapter, and several to follow, I leave the traditional '_Tangled_' storyline and go off on a well thought out, and vital to the story, tangent. This path is vital to the development of my future plot as it allows me to introduce more OCs in a controlled manner, as well as flowing into both my re-write and the soon to be published '_Dark Force Rising'_ on . I hope you enjoy this and what follows and can patiently wait until I return to Gothel and her protagonists… I promise you that you will not be disappointed. When I promise something, I 'Rapunzel Promise…' **

**Chapter Nineteen: The Saga of King William, Part 3**

King William continues to tell the rapt audience of Amanda and Rupert, as well as Catherine, of his adventure twenty years previous; the amorous teenagers savoring the close contact with the other as they not so patiently await their king to continue the amazing saga…

_**Prince William left the royal compound just prior to the break of dawn the following day, riding his favorite mount, Titan. He was cordially greeted by those citizens already hard at work completing their daily tasks as the sun slowly began to illuminate the horizon with a wonderful red and orange glow. He could make out not a cloud in the slowly brightening blues skies above Corona. It truly was the start of a beautiful day on Io. He slowly made his way towards the point on the map indicated by his father. It was a sunny day, many birds flew through the air, the sounds of woodland creatures echoing back and forth from both sides of the narrow road; the young prince was thoroughly enjoying the time to himself, feeling as if one with the wonders of nature.**_

_**He felt an inner peace, such as he had not in a long time as he made his way along the road. The time seemed to blur into one single moment. Soon, he realized that not only had he left the plains of outlying Corona for the surrounding forest, but that he had quickly reached his destination in the darkest region of the forest, and had, in fact, reached the very location his father had indicated. Despite the reputation of this forest, he did not feel any fear or anxiety; rather he felt safe, as if he knew nothing would harm him. Stopping his horse with a gentle tug to his reins, he sat still and quiet, ever alert to the various sounds coming at him from all directions. **_

_**Meanwhile, a short phoenix flight away, in a nondescript house, on a nondescript street in the village of Avandell, sat an elegant woman, garbed in a flowing gown of midnight black with delicate white lace bordering the neckline and sleeves. She was patiently watching a set of knitting needles as they worked their magic, levitating in mid-air, as she waited for the arrival of a special visitor on a sacred quest. She was not disappointed as a soft double knock soon lightly shook her from her reverie. With a snap of her fingers, the front door opened to reveal her not unexpected visitor, Annabella O'Malley, kai warrior princess of Avandell. Rather than the beautifully designed gowns favored by most women of Avandell, she wore the distinctive uniform of a warrior. Her long-sleeved hunter green tunic, tucked into a pair of brown pants, similarly tucked into a pair of black boots that reached three quarters of the way up her calves was unique in its plainness. At her waist, on a two inch wide dark brown belt, she wore the scabbard containing the sword of the sun, the Sommerswerd. She stood there a moment in the doorway, her immaculate auburn hair worn in a close fitting French braid that trailed three quarters the way down her back, contrasting with her bright hunter green eyes, as she waited an invitation to enter.**_

"_**Annabella; my dear child, what a pleasant surprise." Cassiopeia remarked as she stood and gracefully welcomed the young 17 year old into her humble home.**_

"_**Mistress, I come before you as it is, at long last, time." I have felt the disturbance. The wickedness of the Midland's must be destroyed, NOW!" Annabella purposefully remarked as she strode gracefully into Cassiopeia's ample sitting room, emphasizing the urgency of need; the seriousness of her tone unmistakable; as was her determination to act.**_

"_**Yes, my child; indeed it is. I too have felt the great disturbance. King Jonathan of Corona has sent his son to destroy the viper in its lair. The time indeed has come. We will soon have our vengeance on the hateful man and his family."**_

"_**May I summon him to us?" Annabella asked; trying to hide her impatience.**_

"_**Yes, my child. Though remember, patient you must be in this matter. To lack patience is to become no better than he who you must slay in battle. You may please dispatch Aidan, the phoenix, to summon the brave Crown Prince William to my presence."**_

"_**Yes, my mistress. It shall be done as I too shall prepare for battle." With a flourish of her dark green velvet cape, she turned and quickly departed. As she walked down the street, she mimicked the call of the phoenix. Very soon the magical bird came and alit on her hand as she held it up.**_

"_**My brave Aidan. It is time to wipe the misery from Io. Please bring the warrior prince to our presence. We shall meet at the central fountain."**_

_**Aidan nodded his understanding and quickly took off. As he quickly gained altitude and speed he seemingly disappeared as he flew through the magical shield protecting Avandell from the evils around it.**_

_**Back in the forest, he silently sat, waiting ever so patiently for a sign. He held his eyes closed and deeply thought as he reflected on his mission here. After about ten minutes, he soon felt a presence on his shoulder; a wonderful warmth and lightness slowly spreading throughout his entire body from his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and, while looking gently to his side, noted with great shock that a phoenix, the very legendary bird itself, had alit on his shoulder, so lightly as to seem absolutely without mass.**_

"_**Hello my remarkable friend from Avandell. You must be my escort Aidan, yes?" William replied, quite easily keeping his cool at the sight of the mystical bird as he somehow knew its name, going on to ask; "I am correct to presume that you will carry me to Mistress Cassiopeia?"**_

_**The great bird, looking as if at the height of its glory nodded his head in affirmation. He gestured to Prince William to touch its tail feathers; gently and quietly squeaking his agreement. As soon as the young prince reached out to lightly and gently grasp the widely spread tail feathers, his world began to spin, everything blurring into a kaleidoscope of light and motion, his body feeling as if weightless, the strange warmth filling him even more than before. As the blurriness of his transport began to clear itself, he soon found himself in the central square of a most wonderful village. As he waved farewell to his new friend as it flew off, happily squawking, William took in the sights of this village; a village that everyone seemed carefree; a village where everyone came up to him and greeted him by name; surprising yet, at the same time; not unexpected, given what he had learned from his father.**_

_**Standing in the square, alone with his thoughts and very determined to assist his kingdom, William patiently waited. After approximately waiting for about five minutes, William soon sensed two presences; a pair of individuals standing directly behind him; the individuals whose identity he somehow recognized. He calmly turned, dropped to his left knee, bowed, and stated, "Mistress Cassiopeia, and Lady Annabella, I am…"**_

"…_**yes, my fair and just Crown Prince William; I am pleased to meet the son of the compassionate King Jonathan. I am aware of your need, and will accommodate you as you rid the region of the great wickedness blanketing it. Please rise and come with us." Cassiopeia replied as she and Annabella gestured for the prince to arise.**_

"_**You are most generous."**_

"_**Yes, Prince William, but more importantly we also seek justice."**_

"_**Justice, Mistress Cassiopeia; Lady Annabella?"**_

"_**Yes, for we know now who harmed the unicorn so gallantly saved by through your father's amazing compassion. You will know what to do once you learn more."**_

"_**I understand."**_

"_**Prince William, please look deep into my eyes; for then you, too, shall know as I do." Mistress Cassiopeia asked the young prince.**_

"_**Yes, of course, Mistress." William replied, his confusion quickly waning.**_

_**As he began to gaze into the startling blue eyes of the great seer of Avandell, he first saw the village and Lady Annabella reflecting back at him. This dual reflection began to diffuse and soon faded to black. As his gaze into her eyes continued, and deepened, William was amazed to see the coal black darkness begin to lighten into the greens, grays, and browns of a forest. Not just any forest, but the forest he had just traveled, or was it? He recognized the location, yet could not see Titan, his horse. Where had he gone, William briefly thought to himself. As his gaze intensified, he found himself walking through the forest; but not as a human.**_

_**William was amazed to see himself, or his shadow at least, transformed into the shape of a unicorn. He instinctively knew exactly who this unicorn was, yet; at the same time, still completely unprepared for what was about to occur. He heard what seemed to be an ominous sound behind him; a generously sized branch breaking under the weight of a human's walk. He felt the fear explode throughout his body as the unicorn, who he realized was a female as his father had suspected and was actually named Andromeda, took desperately to flight. He was amazed at the kaleidoscope of sights as he dodged innumerable trees and shrubs and the emotions he experienced as if it was he himself who was fleeing through the woods.**_

_**As the sound of the pursuer seemed to fade, seeming to indicate a successful evasion, Andromeda slowed and made an abrupt turn back towards the road winding its way through the forest; a turn that inadvertently brought her into the line of fire of an arrow or spear that impacted her side. The pain that suddenly exploded in his side felt like none other; so overpowering as to cause William to drop to his knees in reflex. So traumatic was the feeling that William could not feel Lady Annabella as she dropped to her left knee to steady the young prince. Despite breaking eye contact with Cassiopeia, he continued to see the vision and feel the excruciating pain in his side. The vision now implanted in his brain as if a memory of his own; the unbearable pain emanating from his side so intense; feeling as if he had suffered the grievous injury himself. The pain actually bringing tears to his eyes and slowly trail down both cheeks.**_

_**As he continually visualized the scene of Andromeda lying there; feeling her intense pain and mortifying fear; his gaze soon locked on the perpetrator of this heinous crime. As the young man approached, an unmistakable look of glee on his face, William realized with a start that he was coming in for the kill. It was with great relief that the sound of hoof beats soon began to echo through the forest, not even twenty-five feet away. The sound, so loud in the quietness of the forest to be deafening, startled the attacker and caused him to flee. He could sense the intense relief in Andromeda as he saw his father, in the form of the young Crown Prince, rush to her side and attempt to bring her comfort. The last scene he saw as it faded from his very memory was of Cassiopeia arriving and helping to heal her, the soothing touch of his father easily overcoming the intense pain.**_

"_**Do you understand, William?" Mistress Cassiopeia asked as Annabella helped the young prince back to his feet.**_

"_**I do indeed. I just witnessed the attack on Andromeda and my father's and your role in her rescue. I also know the despicable criminal who attempted to murder Andromeda."**_

"_**You are indeed as astute as your father before you; that man's name is Aurelius. He is the eldest son of the monarch. Annabella will accompany you to Midlands. She is not the only one to accompany you; though she does have a target of her own outside of your mission there. Let me now summon and introduce you to Marcus, your assistant for this mission."**_

_**As Cassiopeia, Annabella and William stood there waiting; William, recovering from the emotional overload he had just endured and still held steady by the warrior Annabella, serenely took in the sights, sounds, and smells of the most wonderful village he could ever have hoped to see; soon finding himself deeply in thought; thoughts swirling and merging into a concrete form. It was quite a surprise, therefore, when a fourth individual suddenly appeared before him, as if out of the very air itself.**_

"_**Welcome, my dear Lord Marcus. I shall now introduce you to the brave warrior, Prince William," Cassiopeia stated with an unmistakable reverence towards him; such as he had not heard or seen in his young life.**_

"_**It is my pleasure, William." Marcus replied as he bowed to the young prince.**_

"_**It is my pleasure, as well, Marcus." William answered as he too bowed in respect to Lord Marcus.**_

"_**As time is short, we must hasten our departure. What is your plan, William?"**_

_**With that question, William found himself quickly retrieving the plan he had just somehow developed; developed with no previous forethought of what the Midland's capital city even looked like. He drew out a detailed map of the Midland capital as if he lived there himself his entire life. He accurately placed the locations of the Royal Guard House, the treasury, and the armory. He also accurately placed the locations of the key leaders to include the king, and, most importantly, the perpetrator of the most grievous crime imaginable. He soon found himself drawing a most detailed list of the most pertinent details of the Guard; to include leader's identities by name, schedules, assigned posts, and those individuals whose elimination would result in the most shock and turmoil. **_

_**Thus forearmed, the Coronian Crown Prince, William, devised and described the most ingenious plan ever; a plan sure to easily defeat the larger force; his determination for justice never more acute. He concluded his thought process by stating, "I know that the Midlander Army is one of indentured servants and slaves; I therefore wish to do them no harm."**_

"_**I concur," Marcus replied.**_

"_**Thank you, Marcus. I shall therefore attack, simultaneously and with extreme prejudice; here, the Royal Army headquarters; here, the Royal Treasury; here, the Royal Quarters, home to Aurelius, the attempted murderer; and, finally; here, the Royal Palace itself and the current location of King Leopold. I myself will take out the so called crown prince."**_

"_**This is a very astute plan, William. Lady Annabella has her own mission to complete that will complement yours." Cassiopeia remarked, deeply impressed with the Royal Coronian Crown Prince.**_

"_**Thank you, Mistress."**_

"_**There is one more thing; I want you to meet a kindred spirit."**_

_**As William awaited her to continue, he felt a familiar presence behind him. As he slowly turned towards the presence, he instinctively knew he was graced to be in the presence of Andromeda, the unicorn so gallantly saved by his father. He reached out to stroke the side of her neck as she leaned into his touch lightly baying as she tried to lick his face, amazed at the feeling flowing from her into his arm and through the rest of his body.**_

"_**Andromeda," William soothingly said, "I will avenge you."**_

"_**Your remaining force has arrived. I see your father is just as astute as when I first met him." Mistress Cassiopeia quietly remarked. **_

"_**Yes, Mistress; we shall go now so that we might be in position late tomorrow night. I plan to attack first thing the morning following when the targets will least expect it."**_

"_**I wish you the best, Prince William; I know you shall achieve what you seek, and I will speak with you soon;" and with that, Cassiopeia vanished, leaving a calm William standing there, never more sure of himself; no longer surprised by her amazing village or individual powers; quickly maturing into the imperturbable future King of Corona.**_

_**Marcus, seeing the dramatic change in Prince William's demeanor, asked; "Your highness, are you ready?"**_

"_**Yes, Marcus. Lady Annabella? If you too are ready; let's go."**_

_**With a snap of his fingers, Lord Marcus, Lady Annabella and Prince William found themselves back in the dark forest, standing among the well-armed and equipped members of the elite strike force organized by his father.**_

"WOW!" Amanda and Rupert both remarked, briefly interrupting King William's tale. They took no notice of their closeness and impatiently gestured with their eye for the king to continue; to the amusement of Catherine.


	21. Ch 20: The Team Assembles, Part 1

Tangled Up in You—THE REWRITE!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this multi-chapter sub-plot. In this chapter, and several to follow, I leave the traditional '_Tangled_' storyline and go off on a well thought out, and vital to the story, tangent. This path is vital to the development of my future plot as it allows me to introduce more OCs in a controlled manner, as well as flowing into both my re-write and the soon to be published '_Dark Force Rising'_ on fictionpress . com. I hope you enjoy this and what follows and can patiently wait until I return to Gothel and her protagonists… I promise you that you will not be disappointed. When I promise something, I 'Rapunzel Promise…' In this chapter we begin our introductions of the amazing Shark Hunters… **

**Chapter Twenty: The Team Assembles, Part 1**

King William, pausing as he lightly chuckled at the sight of the two impatient young lovebirds, continued to tell Amanda and Rupert of his adventure twenty years previous…

_**As William, Lord Marcus and Lady Annabella surveyed the team, the Coronian prince quickly noted its unusual composition. First, the team did not seem to be made up of current Royal Guard members. The individuals of this team, rather than wearing the normal insignia that Prince William had become accustomed to in the members of the Royal Guard, each instead wearing one of several non-descript uniforms. He also noted that each member also seemed to be graced with the most unusual of rank insignia. These unusual insignia seemed to more accurately indicate a specialty, rather than a rank. Second, the team consisted of only thirteen men and twelve women. The size of the team only momentarily surprised the crown prince before he remembered the words of his father concerning the amazing individuals that called Corona home. Third, the women seemed more heavily armed than the men; as each woman had twin fighting knives worn at their hip, unusual swords in scabbards worn at the waist, and the latest double quill Mark XVII crossbows held at the ready. Finally, the majority of these team members, with ten of them in particular, seemed not to be from his home continent of Io. He looked very forward to learning all he could from this amazing composition of people of obviously great skills.**_

_**William stood there a moment, savoring the aromas of the forest clearing and listening to the shrill cry of baby birds as they called out for their evening feedings. He heard numerous other nocturnal animals, from a wide variety of hooting owls to many singing crickets in the grass of the forest clearing they were currently standing in. In the distance he could hear wolves howling at the moon; full and high in the night sky; the constellations Rigel, Taurus, Ursa Major, and Vega clearly visible in the cloudless sky. He took a quick opportunity to look more closely at the team's composition. **_

_**The team consisted of twenty-three individuals; both male and female; some apparently from Io and others lands unknown to him. He counted five archers among those he recognized as Ioian. Among the foreign born, he counted six swords-men and -women as two of the women also wore apparently beautiful curved swords at their waist. Finally, he could see that some of them apparently preferred knives; scabbards adorning each side of their waists.**_

_**He then continued his brief inspection of the team his father assembled for this mission, continuing his analysis of both the personnel and their chosen weapons. He could not determine the home kingdom for five women and five men. He did, however, commit the varied weapons carried to memory; knowing that such knowledge would be instrumental in the success of this operation. He finally noted the insignia worn by one member of the team denoted the special status enjoyed by the wearer.**_

"_**What do you think of my father's team, Marcus, Annabella?" The young prince asked his companions from Avandell.**_

"_**They seem, at first glance, very capable. I am most impressed with the varied weaponry, and cannot wait to learn more." Marcus replied.**_

"_**I feel their determination and strong yearning to prove themselves in battle. I am sure we will prevail." Annabella remarked.**_

"_**I concur fully. Let's begin with introductions; then, we can brief our plan."**_

"_**That would be very good, your highness." The two, Annabella and Marcus, replied in turn.**_

_**Seeing Prince William; and his well-dressed yet, as of now, unknown companions turning towards him, and noting the look of recognition, Stephan, the man wearing the special insignia, quickly stepped towards him and asked, "Your highness, what are your orders?"**_

"_**Greetings; this is the brave warrior princess Lady Annabella of Avandell and my liaison, Lord Marcus, also of Avandell, who are here to assist us. Lady Annabella is to accompany us as she is on a quest of her own that is but a means to an end. Lord Marcus' skills are too varied to describe, so I believe it will be much better that he demonstrates them prior to our departure for the Midlands; sure they are to complement the abilities of this team. I will let him demonstrate them for the team's benefit after we conduct a brief introduction. May I have your name and specialty as well as the names and specialties of your team?"**_

"_**Of course, sire. My name is Sir Stephan, Knight Plenipotentiary of the Realm, and I am an expert jouster and archer as well as the nominal team leader; although I have been granted full authority to use the team as required in support of King Jonathan's directives."**_

"_**The nominal team leader; forgive my ignorance of such an unusual term, but please indulge me; what is that?"**_

"_**Yes, the nominal team leader; this term was designated by your father in order to quell some hard feelings among some of the team members; members who take pride in their independence of action. Each group, more often than not, conducts their operations singly and clandestinely as the need requires. Thus, while it may seem that I am leading these other members, in reality, I am simply the face of the organization; ensuring each segment of the force is unified in its course of action. Each subset of individuals; however, specializing in a different warrior art; reports their activities directly to your father. I maintain a semblance of order by ensuring each sub-set's mission objectives meet the needs of the operation."**_

"_**Yes. I see. Please continue."**_

"_**Your highness, I am sure you quickly noted the cosmopolitan make up of this task force; its members originating from many varied kingdoms on diverse continents. A significant portion of the force actually calls the continent of Europa home. Your father made this choice consciously; more concerned for utility than form."**_

"_**I fully concur with his reasoning; you may begin your introductions."**_

"_**Of course, your highness; thank you. These first ten individuals, all member of what King Jonathan calls the Alpha-One strike team; five women who are distantly related to one another, and five men; all hail from Nihon Koku. They are practitioners and masters of the art of Ninjutsu."**_

"_**Nihon Koku; I take it that that is a country of some sort? Hmm; I cannot seem to remember learning about it during my tutoring. Please tell me its location as well as its characteristics."**_

"_**Sire, Nihon Koku is actually an island empire on the east coast of the continent of Europa; its name refers to the prevalence of the sun in their culture; the emperor God like. Some people refer to it as the "Land of the Rising Sun;" thus, like our kingdom, they closely identify with the sun."**_

"_**Geographically, it is made up of four large islands, which contain most of the population; and many hundreds, if not thousands, of smaller islands. These islands are volcanic in origin, with a masterfully beautiful extinct volcano called Mount Fuji, a most beautiful landmark, near the capital city of Edo. According to Kuribashi-Naomika, the name Edo is loosely translated as 'estuary;' its name relating to its location along the shore of the Sumida river. This river fueled the initial industry of the city; fishing. Thus, just as is the case with our own capital city; Edo also originates with maritime activities."**_

_**Stephan paused for a moment to allow the Crown Prince to absorb his initial description. The Crown Prince, hiding his amazement of such a land, nodded for Stephan to continue.**_

"_**As for traveling to this amazing empire; it is an approximate, if the winds are favorable, six to eight week voyage from our Kingdom of Corona. We occasionally see their beautifully decorated ships proceeding down our coast as they make their way to the Kingdom of Estrella, our kingdom not really having had too many contacts with them."**_

"_**Thank you for the overview of their homeland; what is ninjutsu, a war art?"**_

"_**Yes, sire. Ninjutsu is the term used to denote the practitioners of the skill set of martial arts, strategy, and tactics of unconventional and guerilla warfare. It also encompasses the art of espionage. These individuals are known as ninja, outside of Nihon Koku. Within the greater ninjutsu term are the subsets Kunoichi, and Shinobi; the former refers to the female practitioners and the latter to the male. Finally, there are eighteen disciplines that can be mastered. Rather than explain them all, I will only describe those as they apply to the various team members."**_

"_**I concur, Sir Stephan."**_

"_**These ten, as I am sure you noted, eight of whom are dressed in the traditional garb of their profession of stealth, are the first of what we hope will be many visitors to our lands who will hopefully decide to remain and pass on their arts to us. As mentioned previously, there are eighteen disciplines that relate directly to the art of Ninjutsu. These amazing people of that empire of the sun; ever capable sword makers and swordsmen, knife and other unusual weapons use in close quarters combat, and being able to appear seemingly out of thin air; are remarkable warriors. We greatly hope that they will continue to help train select citizens in their disciplines." **_

_**Seeing the look of awe on Prince William's face, Stephan concluded the first phase of his briefing by continuing, "I wish to begin by introducing you to the five most amazing women I have had the privilege of meeting and closely working with; Kuribashi-Naomika, and the two sets of twin sisters; Fukumitsu-Natsuki and Fukumitsu-Natsumi, and Fuschida-Saika and Fuschida-Misaki. They are directly linked, through the paternal side, to the masterful Koga clan; the clan that actually led the recent renaissance of the art of ninjutsu."**_

"_**Amazing. Please continue."**_

"_**As mentioned, they are distantly related to each other, sharing a common ancestor about three generations in the past; a Great-great grandfather. Fukumitsu-Natsuki and Fukumitsu-Natsumi, and Fuschida-Saika and Fuschida-Misaki trace their ancestry back to the offspring from the first wife of their Great-great Grandfather. Kuribashi-Naomika, on the other hand, shares the same Great-great Grandfather, but is descended from the offspring of his second wife; the first having died in combat with a bitter rival clan. The ferocity of this battle so hardened him to the realities of the new Nihon Koku that he decreed that all subsequent generations of his family were to be trained in the various arts of ninjutsu, regardless of gender. A practice still carried out today."**_

"_**Wow. I am very impressed with your research into the team members."**_

"_**Thank you, sire. I spent many hours discussing their amazing stories; and, I still feel that there is so much more to learn and know. Without further ado, it is my great privilege to introduce you first to Kuribashi-Naomika;" Stephan stated, gesturing to a raven haired oriental woman; whose dark eyes seemed much more mature then her young body and immaculate complexion foretold; who gracefully approached and deeply bowed to her Crown Prince.**_

_**As she straightened up, Prince William was better able to take in her appearance. She was approximately five feet four inches tall; of an average weight and build; with a beautifully flawless complexion. Her long hair, reaching three quarters of the way down her back, was neatly French braided in such a way to be no hindrance in combat. She wore a very unusual all black outfit; tunic with flaps covering the back of the hand and looped through the longest finger; pants that seemed to flow into her black boots. She was also well armed; twin knifes at her waist; round steel stars strategically located in easily accessible pockets on both the tunic and pants. **_

"_**I am most pleased to make your acquaintance, Prince William-sama;" she said, in heavily accented, yet very easily understandable English.**_

"_**As am I, Kuribashi-Naomika."**_

_**Stephan continued his briefing; "She is a refugee from a shipwrecked vessel that floundered off our coast and decided to make Corona her home as, sadly, her parents did not survive the wreck and she had no other family to go home to. She was warmly welcomed into the home of the Royal Blacksmith; soon becoming their adoptive daughter. He saw to her education both in English and in the subjects usually reserved for the nobility. She has many other amazing talents that have served us well in the two short years that she has been a part of our kingdom."**_

"_**She has become, in the last year, a master metal work craftswoman, having first been taught by her birth father beginning when she was but eleven while still in Nihon Koku. Her adoptive father was suitably and thoroughly impressed with both her workmanship and metallurgy skill, especially her knowledge of various steel alloys; such as he had ever even thought of. He allowed her to continue honing her skills. She has thus stepped up and taken responsibility for making all of our steel blade weapons, to include swords, knives, hira shuriken throwing weapons, and crossbow quill arrowheads for the past year. Her work ethic and quality are second to none; as are her skills."**_

"_**She is a third level, Topaz Moon, Kunoichi. Her prime specialty, besides being quite the knife fighter, is Shurikenjutsu or, the 'sword hidden in the hand technique.' This is one of the eighteen disciplines of ninjutsu, and refers to the use of small circular pieces of steel with sharp points milled into them. These objects, when properly thrown, can incapacitate or even kill an opponent; silently, without warning. Most often, however, she prefers to use her custom made knives as needed based on the threat. There is no task too difficult or mundane for her. She is simply the most amazing young woman who has, in a word, become quite indispensable to our task force."**_

_**Prince William was very impressed with this woman, especially given her apparent young age, stating, "I could not help but notice how young you appear, Kuribashi-Naomika. How old are you?"**_

"_**Prince William-sama," she answered, "I am 16. My birthday is in two months."**_

"_**I look forward to seeing you in action, Kuribashi-Naomika."**_

"_**Thank you, your highness;" Kuribashi-Naomika replied, smiling broadly, her white teeth as immaculate as her uniform and neatly braided hair.**_

_**Stephan gestured to the first of what appeared to be two sets of identical twins. These two women, each twenty-one and about five feet six inches tall and of a moderate build, were indistinguishable from the other from a distance. Not only did each wear the same outfit as Kuribashi-Naomika, but they also both wore their hair exactly the same and had the same flawless complexion as their distant cousin. They were, in a word, quite stunning; with a beauty sure to distract their opponent at the most inopportune time. They were, however, dissimilarly armed from Kuribashi-Naomika. Rather than twin knifes at the waist, these two wore, at their left hip, beautiful scabbards with ornate, slightly curved swords. Prince William, eying each one carefully, soon saw that the best way to tell them apart was through eye color.**_

"_**First, let me introduce the slightly older twin, Fukumitsu-Saika, who is a second level, Emerald Moon, Kunoichi. You will note that she has the most stunning, yet quite rare, eye color; green. She, like her sister, has become expert at the art of sword in combat."**_

"_**I am pleased to meet you, Prince William-sama;" Fukumitsu-Saika said, bowing deeply.**_

"_**As I am; I cannot wait to see you in action."**_

"_**This," Stephan added, while gently pulling the shy and quiet, slightly younger sister, Fukumitsu-Misaki from her hiding place behind her slightly elder sister; "is Fukumitsu-Misaki, who is a fourth level, Sapphire Moon, Kunoichi. You have most probably noted that she can be quite shy and quiet. Do not let that quiet calm fool you. She is one of our most determined fighters. You will note that her eyes are yellow dominated hazel. She, like her sister, arrived aboard the ship sent to recover the survivors of the wrecked ship and decided to remain. They are both wonderful fighters, and are referred to, within the Kunoichi, as Kenjutsu. This reflects their familiarity with sword fighting; this being their favorite weapon."**_

"_**I am pleased to meet you, Prince William-sama;" Fukumitsu-Saika said, bowing deeply.**_

"_**As am I, Prince William-sama;" Fukumitsu-Misaki shyly mumbled, echoing her sister.**_

"_**I am also going to enjoy telling you apart;" William said with a broad smile.**_

"_**Your highness," Fukumitsu-Saika flatly stated, barely hiding her exasperation of yet another person seemingly unable to discern something as obvious as eye color; "that is relatively simple. My eyes are green, while my sister's eyes are a yellow dominated hazel."**_

"_**Thank you Fukumitsu-Saika;" Prince William remarked, slowly realizing that his raw Ioian humor might go unappreciated.**_

"_**You are most welcome, Prince William-sama."**_

_**Stephan continued his briefing; "they actually have been credited with the rescue of several nobles who were accosted during a recent carriage ride from the kingdom of Constella. The nobles, held at knife point felt sure that their end was near when quite suddenly a black blur zoomed through their peripheral vision, leaving three of the four criminals, well, headless; the fourth cowering in fear. The nobles were quickly returned to their carriage and the horses so startled that they took off running; the grateful occupants unaware of their close call or the ultimate fate of their attackers. Due to this foresight, the nobles escaped with mind and body mostly unscathed." **_

_**Stephan concluded the tale; "The fierceness of their counter attack so terrified that surviving outlaw that, when he was found by Royal Guardsmen, he was in such a state of shock as to be shaking uncontrollably and mumbling something about an evil vapor; sure that he had become somehow possessed by evil spirits. It is a gross understatement to say that he was slightly terrified. Had it not been for these two remarkable women, though, who can say what the end result would have been?"**_

"_**I remember reading a report about this incident and was both suitably impressed with their actions and surprised that the report my father received did not include any information concerning the identity of the rescuers. I guess I can see why, now."**_

"_**Actually, sire; the **__**Kunoichi take fierce pride in remaining safely hidden and quite anonymous; **__**Shinobi-iri**__**, the art of stealth and entering is perhaps the one art that all practitioners of Ninjutsu master. **__**It consists of five methodologies, which are also being taught to the other team members: first, Nyukyo**__** no jutsu**__**, the c**__**orrect use of timing to enter an area**__**; second, **__**Monomi no jutsu**__**, the discovery and exploitation of the **__**weak point in the area's defenses**__**; third, **__**Nyudaki no jutsu, u**__**sing a psychological weakness in the guard to gain entry; fourth, **__**Yoji-gakure, the use of any means available to distract guard personnel, such as throwing a small rock. Finally, Joei-on jutsu, which is the use of light to camouflage movement; such as keeping a light between**__** themselves and a guard in order to distract and blind them, as this would also make it harder to be seen."**_

"_**Wow. I am becoming even more thoroughly impressed with your research results."**_

"_**Thank you, your highness; the difference between a great and a good ruler is knowing the strength and weaknesses of those under them."**_

"_**That is so true, Sir Stephan."**_

"_**This desire to remain in the shadows is one of the many hallmarks of wonderful fighters such as the Kunoichi. This yearning for secrecy also extends to the techniques and weapons used. It would be unfortunate if the general populace were to get wind of these amazing warriors, or their weapons and techniques."**_

"_**Ah; of course. I see now. Please continue."**_

"_**Of course, sire. The twenty-year old, twin sisters, Fukumitsu-Natsuki and Fukumitsu-Natsumi; who, like Fuschida-Saika, and Fuschida-Misaki are related through the paternal side, are very adept knife fighters and fourth level, Sapphire Moon, Kunoichi. They are also known as Kukushi Bukijutsu. This is the art of the use of hidden weapons; such as knives and other easily concealable weapons. They are, in a word, unstoppable. They have also served the kingdom well in the time since they made Corona home."**_

_**Stephan then gestured to one of the two remaining Nippon Koku women; the second set of identical twins. These two women, the tallest of the five; each stood about five feet eight inches tall and also of a moderate build. They were, Prince William quickly observed, more easily recognizable from a distance, as they wore their hair in different styles.**_

"_**Fukumitsu-Natsuki," Stephan continued as she approached and bowed in greeting to Prince William; "is easily identified through the small mole above the right side of her lips; dark brown, bordering on black eyes; and, she wears her hair in a single French braid halfway down her back."**_

"_**I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Prince William;" Fukumitsu-Natsuki respectfully said, while shyly smiling at the young royal.**_

"_**I am likewise pleased to meet you, Fukumitsu-Natsuki. Stephan, please tell me about her sister."**_

"_**Of course, your highness; Fukumitsu-Natsumi, on the other hand, has remarkably blue eyes, and wears her hair a little longer than shoulder length; usually worn in dual pony tails."**_

"_**Remarkably blue eyes; please forgive my ignorance, but what is remarkable about it?"**_

"_**Well, sire, in the empire of Nippon Koku, blue eyes are an extreme rarity. It is said; as eye color comes from the father's side of the family, usually; that her eye color was a gift from the Gods."**_

"_**Wow; Stephan, you continue to impress me. It is obvious that after this operation, we will need to go to school."**_

"_**It would be my pleasure, sire."**_

"_**Very good, Stephan; we are indeed quite lucky to have such high caliber individuals. If the women are this capable I cannot wait to learn more about the men. You may continue."**_

"What an amazing group of young women." Amanda and Rupert both remarked, briefly interrupting yet again, King William's tale. They shyly noticed how closely they were sitting, but made no effort to change positions as the eagerly awaited the rest of the amazing tale.


	22. Ch 21: The Team Assembles, Part 2

Tangled Up in You—Version 2!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this multi-chapter sub-plot. In this chapter, and several to follow, I leave the traditional '_Tangled_' storyline and go off on a well thought out, and vital to the story, tangent. This path is vital to the development of my future plot as it allows me to introduce more OCs in a controlled manner, as well as flowing into both my re-write and the soon to be published '_Dark Force Rising'_ on fictionpress . com. I hope you enjoy this and what follows and can patiently wait until I return to Gothel and her protagonists… I promise you that you will not be disappointed. When I promise something, I 'Rapunzel Promise…' In this chapter we continue our introductions of the amazing Shark Hunters… **

**Chapter Twenty-one: The Team Assembles, Part 2**

King William continues his incredible tale, including the amazing description of those who so ably served him; the still closely touching Amanda and Rupert amazed at the wonder of it…

"You see, Amanda and Rupert, it is not only the women of Nihon Koku who are so amazing, but the men as well…"

_**Having finished the introductions with the five Kunoichi and as he prepared to introduce the five Shinobi, Stephan realized that he had overlooked an important aspect of the team; the individuality and normal independence of its component parts. He was introducing the team to the prince as a single entity. He realized the prince needed to know the background of the team and to further explain his role as its leader as he knew this information could prove vital to the prince when he became king in a few years' time.**_

"_**Prince William?"**_

"_**Yes; Sir Stephan?"**_

"_**Forgive my oversight, but I realize that I did not fully explain myself concerning this team as I began our introductions."**_

"_**Explain yourself in what context, Stephan?"**_

"_**Your highness; this force is actually made up of several separate, yet unique, teams; teams that usually work independently."**_

"_**Is this what you meant by the term you used to describe yourself?"**_

"_**Yes. You see, the Kunoichi and Shinobi form the independent Maneki Neko. This name, loosely translated as feline, relates to their apparent ability to appear where needed, at will; just as cats can strike at the unwary mouse; their stealth being their number one asset. They also complete missions on their own, without the other team members, when so ordered; hence my position. I go on all missions, whether the full team is deployed, or not."**_

"_**I see, Stephan. Thank you for this important clarification; however, I wonder if you have the appropriate rank to go with the responsibility. While a knight of the realm is a fitting title, I do not think it does you justice."**_

"_**Actually, it has never come up your highness."**_

"_**Well Stephan, I will have a word with my father when we return, and rectify this."**_

"_**Very good, my lord." Sir Stephan replied, barely keeping his excitement at bay; ever curious to what the prince had in mind.**_

_**Thus armed with this important additional information, Prince William and Sir Stephan moved to the next group, Lady Annabella and Lord Marcus following closely behind ever intent to learn more as well; the five men of Maneki Neko, who were not totally dissimilarly dressed from the women. Two of the men wore the traditional garb of practitioners of ninjutsu; the other three wore unusual clothes of dark brown tunics and black pants tucked into black boots. They were wearing what appeared to be armor on their arms and torso, yet none like the young prince had ever seen; seeming to be of thick leather. Additionally, they also wore two swords, the scabbards tucked into a wide sash, at their waist; both gracefully curved, yet of unequal lengths.**_

"_**That is quite impressive Sir Stephan, and I can appreciate the importance of this new knowledge. Let's continue the introductions."**_

"_**Yes. But of course, Prince William."**_

"_**The men, naturally, are even more capable than those five absolutely amazing women; their home kingdom being patriarchal in nature, as was Corona prior to your father's reign. Thus, the men are expected to attain such skills and become most proficient at them. During my intensive research and interviews with these ten extraordinary individuals, I have found that they do not let physical characteristics or limitations prevent them from attaining a desired goal. I find that the women benefited from the actions of their great great-grandfather. His breaking of the norms of tradition enabled them to develop skills that they might not otherwise. We are most fortunate that they decided to remain, and I hope word of their successes will empower others to strive for their own goals. That said, there are two principal differences between the two gender groups;" Stephan remarked, pausing briefly to allow the Prince time to look over the five men of the Nihon Koku group.**_

"_**First," Stephan continued as he saw he had the Prince's attention; "the two groups have sought to master different disciplines. Fukumitsu-Natsuki and Fukumitsu-Natsumi, as well as Fuschida-Saika and Fuschida-Misaki; have mastered two primary disciplines, that of invisibility and a preferred fighting style. Kuribashi-Naomika, on the other hand, has mastered three; invisibility, the use of the knife and the use of the shuriken. Second, while each woman is a Kunoichi, signifying their complete dedication to the art of ninjutsu; the men are not all Shinobi, the male practitioner of ninjutsu. As you can see by their choice of weaponry and padded armor; some are purely warriors, referred to as Samurai as denoted by their unique uniforms. They consciously chose those ninjutsu skills that best serve their desired fighting style. I did not mention it here, but all ten of these individuals also seek to master the discipline of Seishinteki kyōyō; which is the art of seeking spiritual refinement and health."**_

_**Prince William paused to consider what he had learned so far. It was simply amazing to the young prince that such capabilities existed; resigned he had become to the reality of the mediocrity of the real world. He was beginning to understand the biggest secret to effective leadership; put the right person, regardless of gender, in the right position. It was patently obvious that his father had done just that. He hoped that such remarkable people would always be available. He eagerly nodded for Stephan to continue the introductions as they continued to walk along the second rank of the team.**_

"_**This first man," Stephan remarked in reply to the prince's gesture and coming to a stop in front of a massively strong man, standing about six feet tall; "also aboard the same vessel as Kuribashi-Naomika, is an expert assassin, named Kimiyama-Takahiro. He is 28 years old."**_

_**Prince William took a moment to commit his appearance to memory. He was handsome, despite a vicious looking scar that ran from the corner of his mouth across his right cheek, before ending at his ear. He had jet black hair, like the five young women, tied into a pony tail to keep it out of the way. He also had piercing, almost jet black, eyes; eyes, the color of which exactly matched his hair.**_

_**Stephan, pausing while he noted Prince William considering something, soon continued his briefing; "He is a top level, Diamond Moon, Ninja specializing both in Taijutsu, the art of unarmed combat; and, Hensōjutsu, the art of disguise and impersonation. The first skill refers to his fighting style of relying, not on regular weapons, per se; but his bare hands. The second skill is what it implies. He is a master of disguises and is able to impersonate anyone his size. The most amazing fact is that he can speak English with absolutely no accent when required, or he can mimic the local accent. The injury you see resulted from an unfortunate incident while on a mission supporting his emperor back home. We are most fortunate that he decided to remain in Corona. He has already taken care of some interesting Kingdom business which I am sure helped to maintain the modicum of peace we had enjoyed until just recently."**_

"_**I am pleased to meet you, Prince William-sama;" Kimiyama-Takahiro stated in perfectly unaccented English while simultaneously and smoothly bowing from his waist, his self-confidence evident.**_

"_**Kimiyama-Takahiro; I too am pleased to make your acquaintance;" Prince William answered in reply.  
**_

_**As Prince William and Stephan stepped in front of the next man, a Samurai warrior from the chosen garb, the young prince took in his appearance. He stood approximately 5 feet 11 inches tall; and, unlike the other men of Nihon Koku, he had a fully grown, yet neatly trimmed beard and moustache.**_

"_**Now;" Stephan continued, as he gestured to him; "I wish to introduce Tomonaga-Hideki. He is not dressed as the others as he is not a ninja. He is of the warrior caste of Nihon Koku; the samurai. He is 24 years old and has trained since he was but eleven. He is but one of a long line of fine warriors dating to his father, and his father's father, who both had the extreme and rare honor of actually serving the shogun. The shogun is the general responsible for particular region of Nihon Koku and is personally appointed by the emperor. He arrived in Corona on the ship, nominally as the leader of the vessel's security forces, sent to recover the survivors of the shipwreck. These individuals, amazed at the many sights of both the continent Io in general, and the kingdoms of Corona and Estrella in particular, decided to remain, as did he; the Shogun sending his approval for them to remain as well as an open invitation for some of our citizens to visit Nihon Koku. He and his amazing swordsmanship quickly came to your father's attention."**_

"_**Excuse me, but what did he do?" Lady Annabella respectfully asked as she longingly took in the sight of his ornate swords.**_

"_**Well, my lady, it seems that a noble of the Kingdom of Constella, while on their way to the Kingdom of Estrella on extremely sensitive business, were ambushed by a group of ten Midlander highwaymen…"**_

"…_**why those barbarians…!" Lady Annabella muttered under her breath, breaking Stephan's train of thought momentarily as he took in the remarkable sight of her amazing hunter green eyes actually turning a bright and fearsome shade of red.**_

"_**Yes, my lady, they WERE quite the barbarians."**_

"_**Were?" Lady Annabella asked warily, fighting for her self-control.**_

"_**Yes. They were. It seems that Tomonaga-Hideki, who was on his way from Estrella to Constella on official business happened to be in the right place at the right time and quite easily dispatched nine of them." Stephan remarked with a grin.**_

"_**Only nine? How and why only nine if you do not mind me asking?"**_

_**Each of the nine, incidentally, were killed by forced amputation of a vital part of the body." Stephan stated with an unmistakable grin that Lady Annabella quickly picked up on, she too beginning to smile, a little.**_

"_**Let me guess, the head?" Lady Annabella asked, her patience back under control, her eyes returning to the bright hunter green seen previously and a bright smile getting ever larger on her face as she winked at them.**_

"_**Yes, my lady. You see; he, as a warrior, wants all who know him to tremble with fear. By leaving the weakest gang member alive, he is able to fortify his Samurai legend while keeping the kingdom safe. I am, as I read the reports, most sure that the survivor is in no shape to take any aggressive action, not even against a roach!" Stephan remarked as he winked back at her. **_

"_**A Samurai; I guess your research covers them, as well?" William asked as he too smiled and winked at Annabella, they both seeking the same thing; retribution.**_

"_**Yes, your highness. Samurai is the term used to denote the military nobility of Nihon Koku. It is also associated with the middle and upper echelons of this warrior caste. They follow a clear and inviolable set of rules called Bushido. They practice a form of martial arts known as Kendo; the way of the sword. Speaking of swords, you will no doubt notice that he has two such weapons. They are known as Katana and Tantō; translated, they literally mean big and small."**_

"_**Stephan, I am once again so impressed with your vast knowledge."**_

"_**Thank you, your highness; you are most kind in your praise."**_

"_**I am also most pleased to meet a warrior such as you, Tomonaga-Hideki."**_

"_**I too am pleased to meet such a fine warrior prince such as you, Prince William-sama; a high level of respect your brave familial line has earned. I know we will meet with much success."**_

"_**I agree completely, Tomonaga-Hideki; as I am sure Lady Annabella does as well."**_

"_**Yes, my prince. I look forward to the coming battle." The now calmed Lady Annabella confirmed; the strength of the fire in her eyes still so evident to all.**_

"_**Very well, Stephan; please continue." William replied as he winked at Annabella.**_

"_**Yes, of course; your highness." Stephan said as he smiled to the young warrior princess as well as his own Crown Prince.**_

_**Prince William and Stephan, with Lady Annabella, moved in front of the next man. He was the tallest member in the group, almost reaching six feet, four inches tall; with massively wide shoulders, powerfully built arms and hands; and an intense look; from closely spaced black eyes; that Prince William had never seen before. He also noted that while he carried the same weapons as Tomonaga-Hideki, which should have signified his position as a samurai; wore the same type of uniform favored by the five women. **_

"_**Prince William," Stephan softly spoke, gently regaining the young prince's attention; "I am now pleased to introduce Okuma-Takehiko. He is approximately 29 years old; a very experienced samurai who arrived in Corona from the Kingdom of Estrella. During a high level conference between your father and King Hubert, it was agreed, with Okuma-Takehiko's consent, that he would remain to assist our kingdom as necessary to maintain peace, hence his presence here. He, too, is a ninja, although only having just recently attained the second level, or Emerald Moon. He conducts most of his training with Kimiyama-Takahiro; concentrating on the discipline of Shinobi-iri; the use of stealth and infiltration. He also helps train the conventional Royal Army forces in various sword fighting techniques; although he has to hold back and wears a special mask that those who watch his sessions are told hides a hideous injury, less the general population learn of his true identity and capability. Finally, he has been closely working with Kuribashi-Naomika to develop new swords for the troops."**_

"_**You never cease to amaze me Sir Stephan. The amount of study you have conducted, yet you are not a general? You have met every condition my father, the king, has vocalized as being vital to effective leadership. It is obvious to me that you know these personnel; to include, most importantly, their strengths and weaknesses."**_

"_**Thank you," Stephan replied, barely maintaining his bearing at yet another compliment from the crown prince, stealing himself as he calmly continued his briefing.**_

"_**This discipline consists of five principal methodologies. First, Nyukyo no jutsu; the correct use of timing to enter an area unobserved. Second, Monomi no jutsu; the skill used when discovering the weak point in the area's defense. Third, Nyudaki no jutsu; the skill used when exploiting a guard's psychological weaknesses. Fourth, Yoji-gakure; the skill used when distracting a defender; such as throwing an object to cause distraction. Finally, Joei-on jutsu; the skill used when apparently erasing light and sound. The mastery of this skill is most useful in helping train an operative to keep light between themselves and a defender; effectively blinding the defender. I am sure that you will get to see all five in practice during our upcoming mission."**_

_**Prince William considered the wisdom of Sir Stephan's words as he stated, "I am most pleased to meet a warrior such as you, Okuma-Takehiko."**_

"_**Prince William-sama; I too am most honored to meet such a brave prince. I know we will return peace to our lands."**_

"_**Agreed, Okuma-Takehiko. You may continue, Stephan."**_

_**The man standing to the left of Okuma-Takehiko, garbed in the clothes of the Samurai, stood only about five feet, three inches tall. Wide shoulders and powerfully built arms belied his small stature. Prince William knew instinctively that this was no man to cross. He wore his hair in a unique way, short and thick on top, shoulder length in the back.**_

"_**Of course, your highness; next, I wish to introduce you to Tanaka-Takumi, who is 27 years old. Like Okuma-Takehiko, he is a samurai who has completed the first two levels of ninjutsu training, and is currently an Amethyst Moon Shinobi. His specialty is the hira shuriken, the throwing star. He and Kuribashi-Naomika spend many hours during the week seeing who has the most accurate throw. It is simply amazing to watch them. He has also aided the kingdom in many ways. In one case, he came to the aid of a family traveling right outside the Coronian border. He so quickly dispatched the criminals; with a single shuriken to the neck, quickly and silently killing the attackers; that even the guards traveling with the party was unable to identify their savior, as they rushed the family to the safety of the city. Fortunately for us, one of our members was the first to encounter the party and recovered the shuriken from the bodies prior to their discovery." **_

"_**I also read that report, and was intrigued by that fact; as well as wondering to what they were referring when the report stated that the 'devices' were recovered. Our Royal Guard are quite eagle eyed, yet they had made no mention of the perpetrators cause of death."**_

"_**Indeed, Prince William. We were most fortunate not to have had our identity compromised." **_

_**Prince William studied the final member of the Maneki Neko to be introduced. He stood about five feet, eight inches tall. He had closely set brown eyes. His black hair, tied in a ponytail, fell about six inches below the bottom of his thick, obviously well-muscled neck. Obviously, he was not one to be fooled with.**_

"_**Finally, I wish to introduce the final member of the Maneki Neko, Urogataya-Dai Shiro, who is the elder, at 31 years old. He practices several arts simultaneously, although Kayakujutsu is his primary specialty."**_

"_**The art of Kayakujutsu; please forgive my ignorance."**_

"_**Yes; of course, your highness, no problem; the practitioners of the art of Kayakujutsu are experts in the use of pyrotechnics to shock and surprise an enemy."**_

"_**Ok. I know that pyro- means fire; and technics I guess means a mechanism of some sort?"**_

"_**Yes, your highness. Urogataya-Dai Shiro uses devices that emit a bright flash and loud banging noise, such as that made by thunder to assist other team members in accessing a building. Rather than explain further, your highness, I wish to indulge your patience. I am sure that in our coming attack, you will more than understand the value of such devices; once you see them in action."**_

"_**Of course, that is most reasonable."**_

"_**Does he have any other arts that he practices?"**_

"_**Yes. He is also a practitioner of Gokuiatemi sakkatsuho."**_

"_**I will not even begin to pronounce that, let alone try to figure it out!"**_

"_**Very good your highness; it is actually the art of killing an opponent with a single thrust; a blow delivered to certain regions of the body sure to cause an incapacitating injury that results in death."**_

"_**A single thrust;" Prince William questioned, continuing to be amazed that such capable people chose to make Corona home.**_

"_**To reverse the familiar saying of a person being "…a jack of all trades, a master of none; Urogataya-Dai Shiro is truly a master of all. There is no discipline or war art that he is not at least somewhat familiar with. Thus, to conclude these initial introductions; I am sure that the true capability of these ten amazing individuals are probably only known by King Jonathan, and now entrusted to you. I am sure you can appreciate how important maintaining their secrecy is; as secrecy is one of their most important by-words."**_

"_**I fully understand my father's decision making processes. I can only hope to be half the leader he is."**_

"_**Sire, I am sure that you will have no issues in that department."**_

"_**Of course, Stephan, I know you are right. I have the fortune to be surrounded by some of the most amazing people I have had the privilege of ever meeting; please continue..."**_

"What amazing people!" Amanda blurted out as the king finished the second part of his tale.

"Yes, Amanda. That they are." King William replied, secretly winking to Catherine as he took in the sight of the two teenagers who couldn't be sitting any closer to the other without sharing bodies.

"What happens next?" The similarly oblivious Rupert asked.

"Well, Rupert and Amanda, now that you know of the amazing people of Europa, I will now tell of our own native talent before telling of the epic struggle to follow…"


	23. Ch 22: The Team Assembles, Part 3

Tangled Up in You—Version 2!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this multi-chapter sub-plot. In this chapter, and several to follow, I leave the traditional '_Tangled_' storyline and go off on a well thought out, and vital to the story, tangent. This path is vital to the development of my future plot as it allows me to introduce more OCs in a controlled manner, as well as flowing into both my re-write and the soon to be published '_Dark Force Rising'_ on fictionpress . com. I hope you enjoy this and what follows and can patiently wait until I return to Gothel and her protagonists… I promise you that you will not be disappointed. When I promise something, I 'Rapunzel Promise…' In this chapter we continue our introductions of the amazing Shark Hunters… **

**Chapter Twenty-two: The Team Assembles, Part 3**

Amanda and Rupert, she still sitting quite comfortably on his lap as he quite comfortably got lost in the feelings of her close contact, and lightly resting his chin on her shoulder with their lightly rose tinted cheeks still touching and their arms wrapped tenderly around the other, waited with baited breath for their king to tell of the amazing Ioians who made Corona home. They were not to be disappointed as he continued…

"As you probably can guess, the Kingdom of Corona is also well blessed with the most amazing group of individuals that I have the pleasure of ruling over. These individuals, actually hiding in plain sight, have helped keep the Royal Family, nobles, and our citizens safe for over 20 years. You will meet some of their children soon enough…"

_**As Prince William looked over the second group of team members, six men and six women; all Ioian, he observed; he was sure he had seen these individuals before. For the life of him, however, he was having difficulty placing them; as they all chose a similar dress to the Kunoichi and Shinobi, and had some of the most amazing weapons available in Corona; he dithered slightly as he deeply contemplated this paradox.**_

"_**Where do I know these individuals from…?" Prince William mumbled to himself as he looked over the sixteen individuals that called Io home.**_

_**Lady Annabella, sensing the prince's unusually conflicted and confused thoughts; thoughts she had not sensed before, concernedly asked; "Are you alright, my lordship?"**_

"_**Yes, my ladyship, I am quite alright. Your concern is most appreciated as we prepare for the upcoming battle. I am sure that you have felt my conflicted thoughts. I seem to be experiencing a déjà vu. I am so certain that I might know these individuals. Yet, at the same time, maybe I do not. It is just that I cannot help but think but from where I have seen them before. I am very familiar with the military structure of Corona and I most definitely do not know them as warriors but as something totally different yet not unexpected. It is quite the quandary…"**_

"_**Do not worry, for you are quite correct in your presumptions, sire." Stephan stated as he confirmed the prince's suspicions. "These next twelve individuals, six women and six men, are actually hidden out in plain sight and take great pride in the fact that while they seem to be but mild manner palace staff, they are also quite the formidable warrior team as well. They, in fact, form the cadre of a unit known as Der Eizen Nebel Garde, or the Iron Fog Guard; tasked principally with the safety of the Royal family; namely your parents, your two younger sisters, and yourself. Their name comes from their ability to appear everywhere and anywhere, completely unexpected, with a shield of iron to protect your family, just as a fog can unexpectedly rise to hide our forces in battle. This team is somewhat small, with only about 34 members. There are about another twenty-two or so, both men and women who, despite great disappointment at not being able to accompany us on this highly important mission, realize that they must protect those left behind, and do so happily, knowing that other opportunities will always arise. That said; I am sure you recognize the women and the men now? Some of them actually tutored you and your sisters."**_

_**As Prince William gave the second group a closer look, it suddenly dawned on him that he had seen all but two of them before; in and around the castle and surrounding lands And, that three in particular had indeed provided Samantha, Patricia and himself with some of the most entertaining lessons possible.**_

"_**Why, yes. Now that you mention this fact, I can say that I do recognize them. What are their special skills?"**_

"_**Sire; the women, who also provide exceptional lessons on the royalty and mathematics, as well as serving as the court librarian, are expert knife fighters and swordswomen, as well as expert with the crossbow, each actually armed with the sharpest and strongest knives and swords that Kuribashi-Naomika has ever manufactured for us. They actually train for three to four hours, every day; practicing with Kuribashi-Naomika and Fukumitsu-Natsumi. In the castle, these nondescript women are responsible to ensure the queen's, your mother's safety as well as that of twelve year old Samantha and fifteen year old Patricia, your two younger sisters. Let me begin with Jennifer, who is 28 years old. She can usually be found wandering the palace hallways in search of missing volumes from the library. It seems that Samantha has a tendency to leave her favorite book carelessly lying around. Most of the time, these supposed searches are a cover for her to ensure that there have been no breaches of the palace."**_

"_**Ah, yes; I bet I can name the supposed missing book; 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider?'"**_

"_**Yes, sire; the very same."**_

"_**I should have known as that book seems to be an extension of her left arm. That is the Samantha we know and love…"**_

"_**Yes she is your highness." Stephan replied with a grin.**_

_**Prince William, deeply impressed by what he saw, looked her over, taking in the varied weaponry. Jennifer stood an imposing five foot, six inches tall, with flaming red hair and startling bright hunter green eyes. She held a crossbow at the ready with two swords, a Katana and Tantō, at her side in a pair of ornately decorated scabbards. Additionally, she wore two knives; each in its own scabbard securely strapped to her calves and was wearing the all black uniform favored by the ninja. On her belt, she wore a holster containing at least fifteen to twenty more crossbow quills. She also wore camouflage on her face to eliminate the shiny areas. She was, in a word, quite imposing as well as stunning in her beauty. She curtsied for her prince, stating; "Your highness, it is an honor..."**_

"…_**ah. Why am I not surprised to learn of her warrior tendencies…?" Annabella remarked as she took in the wide variety of weapons and the similar eye and hair color.**_

"_**Yes. Indeed my lady. I too, have noted the similarities she shares with you. Jennifer, I always knew you to be a remarkable young woman who was most brave, but this…"**_

"_**Yes; your highness. You see, your father saw me one day practicing with the Royal Archers during a break from my librarian duties about eighteen months ago, and rather than being upset with me or anything like that, he decided that it was most important to our security to let me develop my skills, as well as learning new ones. I eagerly accepted this opportunity and learned many new skills, besides that of archer. I asked for and was given the opportunity to hone both my knife fighting skills with Naomika and my sword fighting skills with Saika. On another occasion, I actually rescued an older gentleman being accosted by a thief…"**_

"_**How…?" William and Annabella asked, simultaneously.**_

"_**I was actually out running an important security related errand for your mother and as I entered a darkened alleyway to take a short cut, I saw an older gentleman being brutally attacked. I shed my specially made gown, revealing the outfit I am now wearing. I then quickly leapt on the back of the attacker and struggled with him. After quite easily relieving him of his weapon, I effortlessly used it on him. As the life quickly drained out of him with his blood and as I stood over him, garbed as I am now, I am quite sure he left the world ruing the day that he messed with me! As I am always at the ready, I wear this uniform, along with my knives, under the gowns I am normally seen in. The gentleman, naturally, was quite relieved and offered me a reward, which I refused, of course."**_

"_**You performed admirably Jennifer. I remember reading of that incident, although the report failed to name the rescuer, though it did mention that the pauper's cemetery did receive another tenant. I am sure you will prove yourself."**_

"_**Thank you Prince William;" Jennifer replied, lightly blushing at the Prince's complement.**_

"_**This next woman," Stephan remarked, gesturing to a blonde haired blue eyed woman who was similarly garbed as Jennifer; "is Monica, who is 25 years old. She too was discovered by your father. It seems he found her in the Palace Staff courtyard; juggling five and then eight very sharp, yet immaculately balanced knives. Amazed at what he saw, he patiently waited, as she continued for about another twenty minutes as she got faster and faster, her two hands and arms and all the knives blurring into nothingness, keeping it up for another 15 minutes until she finished her routine. She ended the routine with all eight knives in a circular pattern within the bull's-eye mounted on a nearby wall. After getting over the shock of her skill, he then asked what other amazing abilities she might have."**_

"_**And, what skills were those, Monica?" The prince asked.**_

"_**Well, your highness; Richard, is one of the Royal Crossbow archers. He sort of, well, he sort of let me practice with his weapon. When the Royal Guard Crossbow Sergeant, Ruben, saw me; rather than being mad, he notified your father. Your father allowed me to continue to train with him and improve my skills. I also count myself fortunate to have also had Saika as my master as I learned the art of wielding the Katana and Tantō; although I feel that there is much to learn and that I might have other abilities that I am just becoming aware of..."**_

"…_**yes, indeed it is true Monica. I too feel that there is something very unique about you. I definitely could find reason to travel to beautiful Corona to assist in your training as I feel your untapped abilities just waiting to be exploited…" Annabella remarked, her voice slightly and imperceptibly trailing off as she sensed that there was definitely something more about her.**_

"_**That is very good, Monica." Prince William remarked, he too picking up on Annabella's statement. He continued with, "I am sure to continue many of my father's programs; especially those that make such good use of our citizen's skills. I am pleased to see that we too have wonderful swordswomen as you, Monica, who could become complete masters such as Lady Annabella."**_

"_**Yes, but of course your highness," Monica stated, not only feeling that there might be more here then met the eye as she too seemed to be able to discern something outside of her normal five senses as confirmed by Annabella, but also blushing ever so slightly at the kind words from the Crown Prince.**_

"_**This next woman, who is 24 years old, is…"**_

"…_**Charlotte! I should have realized you would be a part of the team!"**_

"_**Sire?"**_

"_**You see, Stephan;" Prince William began, smiling at the five foot two inch tall brunette with the most amazing hazel eyes; "Charlotte here actually gave me some of the most entertaining and informative lessons in Royalty, to include, most unusually, archery. It seemed that her brother, Alexander, having been too preoccupied to provide the lessons as scheduled, had asked her to fill in. Obviously her father took the time to teach both her and her brother."**_

"_**I see, Prince William. You will also find that Charlotte is also quite very adept with swords, especially the Katana and Tantō, and the crossbow. Finally we come to Kimberly."**_

_**Prince William took the time to look over the quite stunning 24 year old. She stood approximately five feet three inches tall, and had beautifully braided blond hair stretching one-third down her back. She, like the other women carried both the Katana and Tantō. Unlike the other women, though, she did not wear the twin knives on her calves. No. She favored the shurikens as did Naomika, wearing as many as fourteen in strategically placed pockets.**_

"_**Kimberly, your highness, you most probably recognize as your favorite tutor.**_

"_**Yes. You are so right, Stephan. Only she could make mathematics not only easy, but fun and entertaining as well as she provided concrete real world examples. I can see why her calculus lessons were so entertaining…"**_

"_**Did she provide you with the formulae for determining the velocity and angular displacement for an object in motion?"**_

"_**Yes. How did you…?" Prince William began, before suddenly realizing how important mathematics could be in a military application.**_

"_**Lucky guess?" **_

"_**This team, so far, is simply amazing, Stephan. I cannot wait to learn of the men."**_

"_**As you are aware, just as the women are responsible for seeing to your mother and sisters safety; likewise, the men, who are also similarly armed and see to yours and your father's safety, also enjoy beating each other up for fun several hours each day, as they learn the finer points of a Martial Art called Judo. They train with Tanaka-Takumi and Urogataya-Dai Shiro for several hours a week as well."**_

_**Prince William studied the six men; each similarly dressed in all black as too the women; each heavily armed with crossbows, knives and, in the case of Walter and Matthew; a Katana and Tantō worn at the waist. Two of the men had blond hair; two others a dark brown, while the last two's were black. Stephan drew his attention to the left most individual, a young looking man with long blond hair.**_

"_**I will begin these introductions with Ruben; who is six feet tall and 22 years old. He pulls double duty. First, he serves incognito in the palace as what appears to be a mild mannered chamberlain. Second, and when the need arises, he is the Royal Guard Crossbow Sergeant. In this capacity, he ensures the Royal Guard has the latest and best crossbows and knows how to use them." **_

"_**I am most pleased to meet you under these vastly different circumstances, Prince William."**_

"_**So too am I, Ruben. I had no idea how safe my father kept us or, more importantly, how our protection hid in plain sight."**_

_**Stephan next motioned to the man standing to the right of Ruben, a black haired young man also dressed in all black, a moustache and goatee gracing his young face.**_

"_**Your highness, this is Mark. He is 26 years old and, when not shining the finest palace silver, also enjoys practicing with his Katana and Tanto alongside Okuma-Takehiko. He also sometimes partakes of the fun of the shuriken throwing competitions, although his control is still developing."**_

"_**I am pleased to have you on this mission. Your parents would be so very proud of what you became, Mark."**_

"_**Thank you, your highness;" Mark replied, surprised at the kind words from his crown prince.**_

"_**I am sure you will recognize Matthew as your history tutor?" Stephan asked as Prince William looked over the 27 year old, similar dressed and armed as Rueben and Mark.**_

"_**Of course I do. I never realized that one of my more entertaining tutors was so versatile." Prince William remarked as he took in the sight.**_

"_**I am also sure that you will recognize your etiquette tutor as well, Darryl?" Stephan asked as he gestured to the 25 year old standing beside Matthew. Darryl, like Matthew, was well armed with their custom made Katana and Tantō as well as knives and the same crossbows carried by all the others. **_

"_**We are now to the last two members of Der Eizen Nebel Garde; the twins Peter and Walter."**_

_**As Prince William studied the two 26 year olds, he noted that they were more easily discernible than the two pairs of twin sisters Fukumitsu-Natsuki and Fukumitsu-Natsumi, and Fuschida-Saika and Fuschida-Misaki. Peter, his face graced by a neatly trimmed moustache and goatee, wore his blond hair short. His slightly older brother; Walter, his face clean shaven, wore his brown hair long.**_

"_**I cannot seem to remember seeing these two around the palace grounds. What do they do when in garrison?"**_

"_**Peter masquerades as one of the principal grounds keepers. In this endeavor, he is constantly able to ensure the security of the palace grounds from unwelcomed guests. He also ensures that there are no weaknesses in the palace wall to be exploited."**_

"_**I see. And, what role does Walter fulfill?"**_

"_**I am not surprised that you know not of Walter and his role in the palace. He provides normal security after dark. He is what many call a 'night owl,' constantly on the prowl at night; ever ready to sound the alert when necessary."**_

"_**This is quite the team, Sir Stephan." **_

"_**Yes it is your highness. We are eager to serve. Many of the team members are ever eager to try out new skills. In this mission, we are expecting them to demonstrate their new found skills of invisibility and stealth to get them close enough to the Midland Guard officers and senior sergeants to eliminate them; with, I believe the words your father used, extreme prejudice."**_

"_**That is correct. We are going for complete shock and awe. Very good, Stephan; I can see that this is the most remarkable and capable team my father could form; although I am still unaware of its full name."**_

"_**Yes, your highness, this team; known in total as die Schwindler Jäger, or the Shark Hunters; is ever ready for your orders."**_

"_**The Shark Hunters; given our maritime centered culture; a very unique name for the most amazing group of individuals I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Let's gather the team and I will brief them on the mission as well as Lord Marcus' and Lady Annabella's roles."**_

"The Shark Hunters! What a wonderful name for this strike force." Amanda and Rupert softly exclaimed; they again ever eager for the story to continue.

King William chuckled at their impatience as he replied. "Yes. The Shark Hunters IS a wonderful name for such a wonderful group of unique and special individuals."

"What happens next?" Catherine asked, unavoidably being drawn into the story as she never grew tired of it or of her unexpected role in it.

"Well, the best part, of course." William slyly remarked as he winked at Catherine. He always enjoyed the retelling of this saga as it culminated with the best part.

"The best part must be the story of the battle?" Rupert and Amanda asked, completely unaware of the events occurring after his return...

"Yes. But there is much, much more as you will soon learn. Some of which actually occurs AFTER my return from the Midlands." King William replied, unable to stop smiling as he took in the two young lovebirds that so obviously were falling more in love with the other with each passing moment. He, too, unavoidably smiling at the light of HIS life, his beautiful Catherine. She was returning her husband's smile with one of her own.


	24. Ch 23: The Battle for the Midlands, Pt 1

Tangled Up in You—Version 2!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this multi-chapter sub-plot. In this chapter, and several to follow, I leave the traditional '_Tangled_' storyline and go off on a well thought out, and vital to the story, tangent. This path is vital to the development of my future plot as it allows me to introduce more OCs in a controlled manner, as well as flowing into both my re-write and the soon to be published '_Dark Force Rising'_ on fictionpress . com. I hope you enjoy this and what follows and can patiently wait until I return to Gothel and her protagonists… I promise you that you will not be disappointed. When I promise something, I 'Rapunzel Promise…' In this chapter we see the Shark Hunters in action… **

**Chapter Twenty-three: The Battle for the Midlands, Part 1**

King William paused his telling of his epic adventure for a moment as Amanda and Rupert both gestured to their king to pause for a moment while they both stood up briefly to stretch and shake sleeping limbs back awake. After about five minutes, during which time the four also partook of glasses of cool lemonade brought out prior to their arrival, Rupert sat back down on a slightly different and probably an infinitely more comfortable outcropping of rocks. Once comfortable, he gestured for the smiling Amanda to sit back down on his lap which she happily did; the two savoring, yet again, the close contact. Amanda and Rupert both smiled at the older couple as they smiled in return at the two love struck teenagers. Catherine, after Amanda and Rupert situated themselves, sat down beside them on another small rock outcropping.

"Everyone comfortable?" King William asked the ever attentive audience.

"Yes, sire." Amanda and Rupert both replied.

"Yes, Will." Catherine replied to her husband.

"The battle for the Midlands; and the use of the word 'for' is much more accurate than the word 'of;' in this case began quite auspiciously with our arrival right outside the royal compound. It can also be said that it almost ended in tragedy before it began if not for the actions of a young Midlander, of about 15, who yearned to be free and who wished for his sister to be released from her bondage."

"Ended in tragedy before it began? Young Midlander who wished his sister to be released from her bondage?" The three, Catherine, Amanda and Rupert, echoingly asked, the evident confusion written all over their faces; none of the three having the slightest idea where William was going with this story. Catherine, too, was quite shocked by this newest version of events, and wondered if William had sugarcoated the untold many other telling's of this saga over the previous two decades for her benefit as he did not want to worry her with the danger that not only the world had to offer but that he would never cower in fear from.

"You see, Amanda and Rupert, the battle began almost as soon as we arrived. If not for an amazing young Midlander, our force could have been surprised and overwhelmed, if not totally destroyed. I did know for sure that our element of surprise would have indeed been lost, making the battle possibly far more costly in terms of losses to our team."

"Destroyed…?" The three concernedly asked.

"Yes; destroyed, probably completely."

"But…"

_**Prince William, having changed into the uniform typical of the samurai, took a moment to admire the workmanship of not only the fabrics but also the reinforced leather shin and forearm guards, amazed yet again of the amazing talents of those who once called Nihon Koku home. Seeing, also, that the team was assembled and looking expectantly at him, he began his briefing; "Team, we are here to decapitate a monstrous regime. This regime, using an army of indentured servants and other enslaved persons, has used the threat of violence of action to become a threat to the freedom of action of the kingdoms of Estrella, Constella, Orion, and Corona. No longer shall we, the royal family of Corona, condone passivity of action. History will show that we chose not appeasement but action. Thus, we are here to strike quickly and decisively to eliminate this threat to peace on the continent. It is most important to strike silently and, perhaps even more importantly, quite selectively; lest we become no better than the regime we seek to change."**_

_**He quickly drew a diagram of the compound in the sand. He placed and labeled the various important buildings, such as the armory, treasury, guard house, and palace. He then drew the rest of the city, noting the location of the compound in the corner nearest the forest, as he went on; "as you can see in this diagram, the capital city of Median is unwalled. The only area that has been walled in is the royal compound itself. This reflects the attitude of the ruling family that the normal citizenry are not worthy of protection. You will also note that while there are three main entrances facing into the city, there is one entrance to this compound that leads into the forest. This will allow us an unobserved approach and easier breach of its defenses. Once we have breached the single entrance, we will strike each and every gold braided member of their royal guard. The viciousness of our attack will cause the line soldier to flee, leaving them completely defenseless.**_

_**Seeing the looks of understanding on the team member's faces, William continued, "The line soldier is not, repeat not, our target. They are primarily indentured servants serving in place of their master's children, or slaves. Thus, it is my intention to only target the leadership. Our sources indicate that if we eliminate the officers and sergeants; the soldiers will flee as this regime uses terror to keep the rank and file in order. The officers, sergeants, and corporals are denoted by the golden braids sewn into their shoulder boards. The vicious elimination of these individuals will leave our targets within the Royal Compound quite undefended. Are there any questions? Do you understand our mission here?"**_

"_**We understand, your highness;" the team acknowledged.**_

"_**Team, I am sure we will prevail. Let's move out."**_

"_**Um, Prince William?"**_

"_**Yes, Sir Stephan?"**_

"_**It will be at least a day to arrive, and…"**_

"_**Not to worry. It is now time to demonstrate one of Lord Marcus' many talents. Marcus?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**I think it is time to demonstrate perhaps the most important of your powers."**_

"_**Of course, your highness; please take hold of the shoulder of the person to your left."**_

_**Each member of the team did as they were told, although they were quite confused as to the reasoning of this request. As the last member took hold and Lord Marcus snapped his fingers, each and every one of them soon saw the kaleidoscope of colors and patterns as the forest clearing blurred first into a swirl of every color of the rainbow before fading to black. The blackness lasted only a moment before, colors swirling even brighter than before brightening back to normal as they not too silently materialized twenty-five feet inside the tree line of the vast forest surrounding Median. They actually materialized right where they intended; near one of the many entrances to the royal compound. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, the team materialized and quite quickly came to the attention of two senior sergeants who happened to be in the same location harassing two older women returning from the city's cemetery where they were paying their pre-dawn respects to victims of Leopold's rule...**_

"Unfortunately, or fortunately?" Amanda asked, perplexed by the King's choice of words. While she was not as worldly wise as the others due to her orphanage upbringing, she did know enough to be very sure that these two words usually did not go together when describing a single event.

"Why yes, Amanda. Our arrival did indeed precede two potential outcomes. For you see, we arrived exactly where two Midlander Senior Non-Commissioned Officers just happened to be; intent they were on harassing two poor older women whose only crime was to have been related to men who had stood up to Leopold's evil reign and who could only pay their respect at odd hours of the night for fear of harassment or worse, imprisonment. This unfortunate occurrence allowed the defenders to know that we had arrived, allowing them to attempt to sound an alert. Fortunately for our force, we also had the fortune to run across the one individual who had vital additional information that would allow us to indeed prevail, AND to maintain the surprise of our arrival. Thus, it was to both our disadvantage and definite advantage that we ended up where we did."

"Ok; I guess." Amanda replied, totally confused and not understanding her king's words.

William lightly chuckled at Amanda's naiveté, in such a way to show he was not laughing at her, as he continued. "You see, any good operation has to be able to survive first contact with the enemy force. Our plan was built around the supposition that we would arrive with total surprise, where our smaller force would be able to easily dispatch the enemy. In our case, two women returning from a pre-dawn visit to the graves of their loved ones brought us in contact with probably the most important individual of operation HELIOS; the ever brave and resourceful Andrew."

"Andrew? Who is he?" Amanda, Rupert and Catherine all asked; the former for the obvious reason that they had never heard the tale before and the latter because she too had not heard this version before.

"Andrew is the one who provided us with several key pieces of intelligence as well as leading Lady Annabella exactly to her target quickly, silently, and perhaps most importantly for us, with complete and total surprise. So, as I stated, we quite quickly came to the attention of two Midlander senior sergeants…"

"_**OLD WOMEN!" The higher ranking sergeant called out; pure evil written all over his face. He was quite sure that he knew why they were both out so early in the morning and why they were on the road they happened to be traveling.**_

"_**Um, yes?" The two obviously now terrified women replied as they attempted to hide their meager belongings. **_

"_**What do you have in that…hey what was that noise?" The other sergeant said, briefly distracted by an ominous crackling sound nearby.**_

_**The four individuals, the two women and the two Midlander soldiers were shocked by the sudden presence of 25 well-armed and very imposing warriors in an area where none should be expected. The two women ducked into the forest, ever grateful for the opportunity to escape while the two guards were distracted.**_

"_**Sound th…" The lower ranking soldier, as he drew his sword from its scabbard, began to call out even before the attacking force could draw their weapons to eliminate this threat to operational security; his attempt to draw his weapon and the call interrupted even before leaving his throat in quite the unexpected way.**_

"_**DEATH TO LEOPOLD!" Simultaneously and quite suddenly rang out from an unknown source as a loud swishing could be heard.**_

_**As the four Midlanders and William, Marcus, Annabella, and Stephan suddenly looked up in surprise at the sound, they inadvertently ducked as they quite suddenly saw a black and silver blur zoom past on a collision course with the two soldiers. This black and silver blur, beginning from a branch of one of the tallest trees in the forest, landed with a graceful tumble and suddenly stood up, and sheathed his weapon as he turned to survey his handiwork.**_

"_**That'll teach you…" This young man replied before noting the additional people crouching in the shadows of the forest.**_

"_**What was that?" William involuntarily asked, before taking a closer look at the two soldiers.**_

"_**I would say vengeance." Lady Annabella remarked as she took in the sight of two soldiers, their necks now bloody stumps with an ever growing pool of blood around them and their heads over ten feet away from their former host bodies, and the quite handsome, yet young, man of about 15 or so. He was about five feet eleven inches tall with a broad and powerful build. He wore his blond hair down to his shoulders and had the most stunning blue eyes. He was dressed in all black and had a wonderful sword in his right hand; the Fragarach, or the answerer. **_

"_**Who are you? Are you here to free us?" This youngster asked Lady Annabella as he took in the appearance of an obvious warrior, his eyes growing ever larger at the sight of the Sommerswerd at her waist.**_

"_**I am the kai warrior Lady Annabella of Avandell. We are indeed here to free the oppressed and deliver justice to those so deserving of it. Who are you?"**_

"_**I am Andrew. I seek to free my sister Katelyn from the evil clutches of Mordecai."  
**_

"_**Mordecai, you say?" Lady Annabella asked as she tried to hold in her surprise and maintain her patience as she heard the words of Cassiopeia echoing in her subconscious; imploring her to maintain her patience and not let her emotions run rampant as they only serve to draw one down the path to evil.**_

"_**Yes, my ladyship." Andrew stated as he bowed to Annabella. "You see, my sister Katelyn has the gift of alchemy. She was born with the ability to turn any object into gold with just a simple touch. My parents became so distraught at her taking that they both died of heartbreak. I love her and need her to be free. She was taken from our family when she was three years old and has been held prisoner ever since. She is only 12 years old now and held prisoner by Mordecai in his dwelling within the Midland capital city. Her life is but an endless procession of changing worthless rocks into gold for the evil King Leopold."**_

"_**Can you tell me if the regular soldier will run if we kill the leadership?" William asked, wanting to confirm his previous intelligence, and becoming even more determined to prevail against possibly the most evil regime on Io if not on the entire planet Sonnen 3, or Tierra as it is known.**_

"_**Yes. They yearn to be free, too. They might even help fight for you against the oppressor." Andrew replied as he turned his attention to the stunningly beautiful Annabella.**_

"_**Can you take me to where he is so I might free your sister and bring justice?" Lady Annabella asked; her impatience well under control, she too becoming unavoidably enamored with the handsome and obviously quite brave Andrew.**_

"_**Yes, I can. Please follow me." Andrew replied as he took her hand, willing himself to ignore the amazing feel of her touch, and silently led her from tree to tree towards a non-descript house near the edge of town; yet one with an imposing wall around it.**_

"_**Prince William, I shall see you soon." Lady Annabella remarked as she too savored the contact with Andrew; it evidently clear to her that he too shared the gift and that there might be more here than meets the eye.**_

"_**Good luck, Lady Annabella; though I am sure you will not need it."**_

_**She briefly waved as she eagerly followed young Andrew, still holding his hand, instinctively knowing that her target was near.**_

_**The sun was a faint glow on the horizon as the specialized task force of Prince William reached its final pre-attack location after the confusion of the initial contact with enemy forces. He was amazed at how closely he was able to approach; up to the tree line not quite fifteen feet from the palace grounds. He could easily discern his target buildings, visible over the edge of the low surrounding wall. He also noted those individuals he intended to take out; the initial targets. He decided, as the on-coming guards were in the process of being inspected prior to posting, to take care of them first, as they were conveniently located outside the compound wall; its closed door sure to muffle any sounds of struggle. **_

_**He signaled to Jennifer and Monica, using his index finger to point first to them, then to himself, before pointing to the formation in the process of being inspected. His message: Jennifer, be ready to take out the Royal Guard Major; and, Monica, the Master Sergeant at his signal, immediately prior to the opening of the gate. The two women nodded in confirmation before stealthily moving to a more suitable position with which to attack using their crossbows.**_

_**Prince William, seeing Jennifer and Monica waiting for the signal, turned to Charlotte and Kimberly. He again pointed to himself to ensure they were ready to receive his instructions. Once he had their attention, he pointed to the two other gold braid wearing guards outside the compound. They nodded their understanding of his orders and moved into attack positions and prepared to let loose with their arrows.**_

_**The Midland Army Guard Major, unaware of the fate about to befall him, and having completed his inspection of the first rank of the oncoming shift of troops and written up the last individual in the rank for a tarnished button, had begun to move to the second rank when it began...**_

"What began?" Rupert asked.

"Our initial attack, of course. As I mentioned, we were at the edge of the forest surrounding the Midland capital and, as we were still in the darkened shadows, had to wait while the sun rose just a little higher to provide the needed amount of sufficient light for our crossbow women to clearly see their targets." William replied.

"But of course!" Rupert remarked with a playful slap to his forehead. "You cannot hit what you cannot see!"

"Exactly, my lad. Thus, it was only a matter of waiting a few moments for the sun to inexorably rise to where it provided both the proper amount of light while keeping us safely within the shadows."

_**Prince William, waiting for the sun to rise a little higher, soon saw its light beginning to more brightly illuminate these three individuals. It soon clearly illuminated not only the major and sergeant major inspecting the forces but also the other two, a lieutenant and a captain completing an inspection of the outside wall for any signs of trouble, and who had turned towards the single entry gate into the royal compound.**_

_**William, seeing that the sun had reached just the right angle to properly illuminate the targets, each of the four now brightly illuminated by the growing intensity of the sun's glare, gave the signal…**_


	25. Ch 24: Annabella Metes out Justice

Tangled Up in You—Version 2!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this. In this chapter, and several to follow, I leave the traditional '_Tangled_' storyline and go off on a well thought out, and vital to the story, tangent. This path is vital to the development of my future plot as it allows me to introduce more OCs in a controlled manner, as well as flowing into both my re-write and the soon to be published '_Dark Force Rising'_ on fictionpress . com. I hope you enjoy this and what follows and can patiently wait until I return to Gothel and her protagonists… I promise you that you will not be disappointed. When I promise something, I 'Rapunzel Promise…' In this chapter we learn fully of Lady Annabella's abilities and something more… **

**Chapter Twenty-four: Lady Annabella Metes out Justice**

"While I was awaiting the proper moment to give the signal to attack, Lady Annabella and Andrew were quickly reaching their target and learning something of vital importance." King William remarked to the trio, an unusual grin on his face; the grin directed at the two teenagers.

"What…" Amanda and Rupert quietly asked, not able to read the king's expression.

"You will see." William replied as he winked at Catherine.

_**Lady Annabella, still savoring Andrew's touch as he continued to hold her hand, was simply amazed at how quickly and closely they were able to approach the very house containing the evil Mordecai and Andrew's sister, Katelyn. They soon found themselves right outside one of three well-guarded gates that allowed entry into the compound. They used all available vegetation to mask their location as they formulated a plan of attack. As they silently observed the routine of the sentinels and deduced their unremarkable and easily defeatable guard routines, Lady Annabella was both amazed and alarmed as she felt Andrew probing her very thoughts.**_

"_**Andrew, what are you…?" She huskily whispered, both disturbed by and elated at the feeling.**_

"_**Shhh…" Andrew softly replied as he tenderly stroked with his thumb the hand he still held. "Please trust me, for I too originate in Avandell. I am sure you know this to be true as you can feel that I have nothing to hide from you. This is our joined destiny. We must join our minds to prevail. This is what has prevented me from freeing my sister for so long. It was foretold to me that one would come to assist me."**_

"_**Do you know more of our joined destiny? Is it me?" Annabella involuntarily asked, her mind unavoidably wandering from the task at hand as she both looked at their joined hands and took in Andrew's handsomeness.**_

"_**Yes. It was foretold to me that you would come at the proper time. But now is not the time, my darling. I will explain all when we complete our task here. I ask for your indulgence and patience for just a little while longer." Andrew replied as he reached up with his free hand to tenderly caress her cheek, a happy smile gracing his features.**_

"_**I understand, my dear Andrew. I can see there is nothing to be lost by waiting just a little while longer and keeping focused on our mission here." Annabella remarked; she smiling and leaning into and savoring the gentle touch of he who she somehow knew was her soul mate.**_

"_**Thank you, Annabella."**_

_**She was rendered speechless by the feeling and simply nodded in reply.**_

_**Lady Annabella, the ever independent and fearless teenager that she was and normally unwilling to let her guard down for even a single moment as she felt it signified weakness, found herself drowning in the feeling of becoming so in tune with another so gifted. She had never felt this way about anyone before and was at first reluctant to embrace it, though this did not last for long. She opened herself up to Andrew and reached out to him as well. As they crouched in the shadows they both slowly allowed the other into their thoughts. At first, their two auras, his royal blue and hers hunter green, fought each other for supremacy as they were both fiercely independent and wary of others. The two teenagers, finally succeeding to calm their minds and savor the growing feelings of affection, soon found that the two auras began to merge into one. As they did so, they were able to not only feel what the other felt, but also to see what the other could see…**_

"Like us!" Amanda and Rupert both happily exclaimed, the memory of their earlier connection still so fresh in their subconscious.

"Yes, indeed. They are more like you than you realize…" King William answered; a soft smiled gracing his features.

"How did it help?" They asked; neither of them picking up on the king's tone or the implicitness of the knowledge that William was actually talking about Amanda's aunt and uncle. Two wonderful individuals that she would soon meet, finally.

"Well…"

_**Andrew and Annabella, still crouching right outside the main entrance gate of Mordecai's estate, used their growing connection to actually see inside the entire house. They were both amazed at how clearly they could see every detail of the interior. They could sense both the anger and dismay the other felt at the sight of Andrew's sobbing sister; a huge pile of unremarkable rocks before her. Annabella, unwilling to take it for another second started to stand up when she felt Andrew gently pulling at her hand. She looked down at him for a moment in shock before calming herself…**_

"_**Shhh, Annabella my darling. I feel your anger. But, most importantly, I also can feel your impatience. These are the wrong emotions to feel and only strengthen what we must face. Please believe me when I say that I too feel exactly the same as you; but that there is a better, a more subtle way…"**_

"_**There is…?"**_

"_**Yes, my darling. Please feel my emotions."**_

_**Lady Annabella was absolutely shocked by what she was about to feel. Nothing in all of her learnings and conversations with Mistress Cassiopeia, her mother, even began to prepare her for the shock of what she was to witness. She could easily see that Andrew was both concentrating very intently at front of the house yet was quite relaxed at the same time.**_

"_**Do you feel my emotions?" Andrew softly asked as he continued to focus all his energy on one particular area at the front of the house.**_

"_**Yes, I do. You are so calm, even in the face of the brutality your sister endures. But I do not understand."**_

"_**Mordecai's house is enchanted and feelings of anger and agression fortify its defenses. What is needed is a large amount of positive energy; energy that will overwhelm it. That is why I have been unable to prevail previously. I did not possess enough positive energy. Now, with your help, I can channel this energy in such a way as to defeat this enchantment and render Mordecai vulnerable to normal weaponry. But first, let me get rid of our three uninvited guests."**_

"_**Our three uninvited guests…; what…?" Annabella began to ask before her thought was interrupted by Andrew.**_

"_**Watch the three guards." Andrew replied with a grin, as he snapped his fingers.**_

_**Suddenly there were three very bright glows and the three guards had vanished into thin air, their weapons clattering onto the ground where they once stood. Lady Annabella was thunderstruck for she had no inkling that such power could exist.**_

"_**Andrew!" Lady Annabella blurted out in a coarse whisper. "Where did they go?"**_

"_**I sent them many miles from here. By the time they realize what happened, where they are and manage to return, the battle will be over and my sister will be free. Now, let's move closer to the house."**_

"_**But… How did you gain such power?"**_

"_**I will explain all, I promise. Suffice it to say that you too have the same power I have. You just need to learn to let it flow through you, as I have."**_

"_**Ok…, I guess." Lady Annabella responded, no other words coming to mind as she reeled from yet another shock. "Let what flow through me, Andrew?"**_

"_**The Wirkungen."**_

"_**The what?" Annabella replied, her confusion written across her face and prevalent in her thoughts.**_

"_**The Wirkungen is the life force that connects all living things to all other living things. In other words, through us flows the power of the entire universe. There is nothing beings such as us cannot do when we set our minds and our hearts to it. Some of us, such as those who call Avandell home, are actually able to channel it in such a way that we can do what many of the locals would consider magic or witchcraft. We must therefore be very careful on how and when we use it. Let's join our minds again, and I will demonstrate our power for good. Just follow my lead, my darling Annabella, and we shall prevail."**_

"_**Ok. I trust you, implicitly, my dearest Andrew."**_

_**Andrew could only respond with a bright smile to her encouraging words.**_

_**Andrew reached out, yet again, towards Annabella; stating, "Now focus your thoughts on that tree that seems so out of place. It is, in fact, the source of the evil enchantment."**_

"_**Ok."**_

"_**Remember, only happy thoughts." Andrew reminded her.**_

"_**I've got it, Andy." Annabella replied, though not sure where the nickname suddenly came from, but quite able to think of how happy she could be living out the rest of her life with a remarkable young man named Andrew.**_

"_**I know you do, Annie." Andrew laughingly replied as he not only quickly felt he was winning her heart over but also feeling her 'tough guy' façade slowly crumbling in the face of his charm.**_

_**The two teenagers, their two minds once again as one, focused their happy thoughts, thoughts that centered on the adoration that they felt for the other, against the tree of evil. First Andrew and then Annabella raised their open right hands towards the tree. Andrew, standing to the right of Annabella, placed his left hand around her waist to help steady them as she leaned into him for support. As they faced towards the tree, standing almost cheek to cheek, they pushed out with all their might and energy. The combined happy aquamarine aura slowly moved towards the black aura emanating from the tree and surrounding the lands around the house. Small tendrils of aquamarine energy soon began to lead the front edge of the expanding bubble of their aura. The aura of evil, emanating from the tree, soon felt the encroachment of the happy thoughts and struck back at them, fiercely.**_

"_**Ow." Annabella remarked at the sting of negative energy as it hit her hand, while maintaining her focus.**_

"_**Yes, it can be painful. You did very well in maintaining your intense focus. But now watch what we can do…"**_

"What did they do?" Amanda asked, enthralled with the story.

"They used their happy thoughts to find the one weak point of the tree of evil's aura."

"Happy thoughts?" What happy thoughts?" Amanda asked.

"The one weak point? Where was it?" Rupert asked.

"Why, their thoughts of total adoration for the other; of course."

"Oh…"

"Well, you see, this evil tree seemed to have one little area right where its roots began at ground level that did not seem as strong as the rest of the tree and well…"

"_**What can we…?" Annabella reluctantly asked feeling defeated before she even began, before suddenly stopping as she easily sensed where Andrew had focused his happy thoughts and allowing him fully into her sub-conscious.**_

"_**Annie. We need to…, hit…, it…, right…, THERE!" Andrew stated as he suddenly took over control of both their happy emotions, emotions of love and wonder, and let loose with a massive spike of positive energy. The aquamarine tendril of positive energy, this time surging out with an unbelievable amount of massive positive potential, struck dead center on the weak point of the black aura of evil and quite easily and suddenly slammed through both the aura as if a hot knife through warm butter and then into the tree itself and for one split second it seemed as if nothing happened. The black aura, briefly expanding for a moment around the impact point, suddenly retreated back into the tree causing the tree to begin an ominous glow, leaving the house completely unprotected, before...**_

"_**GET DOWN, ANNIE!" Andrew yelled as he turned away from the house and tree, pulled her down to him and covered her with his body.**_

_**Annabella, too shocked by his warning to heed it, could only let herself be pulled willingly into his strong arms as he turned his back towards the house and covered her.**_

_**The ferocity of the shock wave as the tree exploded into many millions of tiny splinters knocked Andrew back several feet, across the street actually. As he soared across the street, he pulled Annabella into him and used his powers to lessen their coming impact with a row of hedges and the brick wall behind them...**_

"Were they alright?!" Catherine, this time, asked; frantic, while Rupert and Amanda stared with wide eyes at their King.

"Of course." William replied simply as he grinned at the looks of relief on their faces.

"But…, how could they not be hurt?" Catherine asked, not quite believing what she knew in her heart to be the truth.

"Well, you see, it seems that Andrew's connection with the Wirkungen went far deeper than most and gave him the power of levitation."

"LEVITATION?!" They asked in unison, awestruck by the thought.

"Why yes. Just as it appeared that they would be severely injured in their smashing impact into the ground…"

_**As the pair flew across the street Andrew, still tightly holding on to the shocked and listless Annabella, reached out with the Wirkungen and not only slowed their fall towards what should have been a massively painful impact with the ground but also reoriented them so that they softly landed on their feet, their swords out at the ready.**_

"Wow!" Amanda, this time, shouted.

"Awesome!" A similarly amazed Rupert shouted.

"Yes. Yes it was. Andrew and the now alert and happy Annabella, swords at the ready, ran together towards the front of the house…

"_**Let's go, Annie!" Andrew shouted as he took her hand in his and sprinted back across the street towards the evil lair of Mordecai.**_

"_**With pleasure, Andy!" Annabella replied, sporting a huge grin on her flawless features.**_

_**Mordecai, shocked by the destruction of his enchanted tree of evil and the irreparable damage to his once impenetrable house, could only stare with complete and total apprehension of the sight of the splintered stump of the tree that had once seemed so invincible as he looked through the massive opening in the front wall of his house. Before him, not even five feet away, standing taller than ever and even more imposing in his all black uniform stood Lord Andrew of Avandell, his sword held at the ready. Beside him, and drawing even more apprehension from Mordecai, stood the daughter of Mistress Cassiopeia, Lady Annabella; she too well armed with the Sommerswerd.**_

"_**Um. How are you?" The now terrified Mordecai mumbled; his power all but destroyed.**_

"_**How are we?" Lord Andrew spat back.**_

"_**Now, now Andrew. We can be more civil than that, can we not? I do believe WE are doing quite well, Mordecai. Thank you very much." Lady Annabella replied as she took a lesson from Andrew's play book and, instead of using her sword in anger, used her head instead. "I do not think the same can be said for you, though."**_

_**Andrew couldn't be happier at Annabella's change of tact as she faced down he who had caused so much pain to so many people. He said as much to her through their now cemented link with the other.**_

"_**Wh… What are you going to do with me?" The absolutely fearful Mordecai mumbled; his attention firmly on the two teenagers.**_

"_**ANDY!" The quite surprised Katelyn yelled out as she walked towards the tattered remains of the front of her former prison and saw her brother turned savior and ran out towards him.**_

"_**KATIE!" The similarly surprised Andrew yelled in reply; as he knelt down to hug his sister.**_

_**Mordecai, seeing Andrew distracted by his reunion with his sister, he attempted to flee…**_

"Flee?" Rupert asked.

"He didn't get far, did he?" Amanda asked, somehow knowing the answer to her question even as she asked it.

"That is quite right, Amanda. He did not make it far at all. He made it maybe one step or two before Annabella took matters into her own hands, I might add…"

"_**Oh…, no…, you…, DON'T!" Annabella stated as she reached out with her free left hand. The power of the universe, finally free to flow through the young seventeen year old as she no longer blocked its flow with her impatient thoughts and feelings, surged massively out of her body and reached out and took hold of the now quite impotent Mordecai and lifted him up over fifteen feet in the air as if a rag doll and then threw him bodily against a nearby wall where he hit with quite the loud thud, as if but a child's play thing, before falling to the ground head first and knocking him completely unconscious. While the amazed Andrew and Katelyn hugged each other in total joy and watched in absolute awe and wonder, Annabella, finally free of her self-induced inhibitions, now quite easily channeled the massively powerful Wirkungen to securely tie him up, as well. Nearby vines, responding to the slight hand motions of Annabella, surged towards Mordecai and securely wrapped him up in a cocoon of vegetation as if he was but the prey of a spider. Finally with a snap of her fingers, the now powerless Mordecai found himself secured in an inescapable enchanted cell back in Avandell, never to unleash evil on the world again; to the great delight of Annabella's mother, Cassiopeia, who found herself quite shocked when, with a sudden bang and flash of light, the now humble Mordecai materialized.**_

"_**Ah, my dear Annabella; how proud I am of you. You have done so well, AND learned not only how to use the Wirkungen for good but also that you do indeed have a soul mate with which to share your life…"**_

_**Andrew and Katelyn; both completely awestruck by the sight of Annabella so easily dispatching the evil Mordecai without a negative thought herself, stood there a brief moment before they both ran over to her and wrapped her up in tender hugs of complete gratitude.**_

_**As the three broke apart, Andrew and Annabella continued to stand there. With Katelyn giggling in the back ground, the two teenagers, standing there eye to eye, paused a moment to see what emotions they could deduce in the eyes of the other. Seeing nothing but total adoration, they both leaned into the other and…**_

"ALRIGHT!" Amanda and Rupert both shouted in glee; neither of them waiting for the rest of the story.

"Yes. It is quite the story, is it not?" William asked the two young people, smirking at the timing of their interruption.

"I just love happy endings. Katelyn is free…" Amanda dreamily replied.

"I am sure you do, but this part of the story is not over yet. Not by a long shot. It doesn't end with Katelyn's freedom."

"It doesn't?" Amanda replied; the confusion etched over her face. "Then what does it end with?"

"No, it doesn't end with her freedom, although that is a most wondrous event. In fact, it ends with something infinitely more wonderful. But rather than tell you now, let us get back to the battle I was engaged in. I promise you will soon know the rest of the story. Ok?"

"Sure. I guess…"

"As I stated previously, the sun had just begun to properly illuminate our targets while keeping us concealed in the shadows…"


	26. Ch 25: The Battle for the Midlands, Pt 2

Tangled Up in You—Version 2!

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this multi-chapter sub-plot. In this chapter, and several to follow, I leave the traditional '**_**Tangled**_**' storyline and go off on a well thought out, and vital to the story, tangent. This path is vital to the development of my future plot as it allows me to introduce more OCs in a controlled manner, as well as flowing into both my re-write and the soon to be published '**_**Dark Force Rising'**_** on fictionpress . com. I hope you enjoy this and what follows and can patiently wait until I return to Gothel and her protagonists… I promise you that you will not be disappointed. When I promise something, I 'Rapunzel Promise…' In this chapter we learn of the first act in the tale of Prince William's victory… **

**A/N #2: Sorry for the extremely delayed posting. Got busy with life, work, and school; and other stories.**

**Chapter Twenty-five: The Battle for the Midlands, Part 2**

King William, seeing that he still held the rapt attention of the two teenagers, Amanda and Rupert; and his beautiful wife Queen Catherine, continued his tale…

_**Crown Prince William, still crouching in the shadows just inside the tree line, patiently waited for conditions to reach optimum for his attack. The sun continued its inexorable rise into a cloudless sky. Little did the residents of Mediana, the capital, realize that today marked the both an end and a beginning. The inky darkness of the morning twilight quickly made way for the life giving power of the sun.**_

_**Prince William patiently watched as a small patch of sunlight slowly shifted towards the Midlander Army lieutenant colonel as he continued his inspection. The patch of sunlight, about 5 cm square, soon formed a perfect aiming point on the lieutenant colonel at the junction between his neck and shoulder. The prince glanced over at the ready and eager young Jennifer as she raised her crossbow to her shoulder and took careful aim. Jennifer, keeping both eyes open, one on the aiming point while using her peripheral vision to await the crown prince's signal, patiently waited for the patch of sunlight to illuminate her target.**_

_**The patch of sunlight soon shifted until it perfectly highlighted the desired aiming point. Prince William, upon seeing this, flicked the index finger of his right hand, mimicking the trigger pulling motion. The ever patient Jennifer, upon seeing the signal, took in a deep breath, released half, and brought both eyes squarely on target. She made a small adjustment as she felt a slight breeze come up and gently squeezed the release.**_

_**What was to happen next astounded all present…**_

_**The nine inch bolt, flying unerringly towards it target, was slightly jostled by a sudden breeze and missed the aiming point by an inch and a half. The new impact point, striking both above and towards the centerline of the body, neatly bisected the space between the fourth and fifth cervical vertebrae. The force of the impact neatly severed the lieutenant colonel's spinal cord with minimal blood loss, with the result that he dropped quickly and soundlessly to the ground. The regimental sergeant-major, looking around in a panicked way, quickly and not so calmly moved towards the closed compound gate.**_

_**William, ever ready to silently signal for Monica to take him out as well, paused as he saw Lord Marcus silently gesturing to gain his attention. William, looking to where Marcus was pointing, quickly noted the importance of what he was seeing and patiently waited for Marcus to continue.**_

"_**Prince William, that soldier's name is Joshua, and he will grow to serve the peace of Io. He just needs a little help and encouragement." Lord Marcus whispered.**_

"_**Help and encouragement?" Prince William whispered in reply.**_

"_**Yes, for through him flows the universe as well. I felt that we might encounter him and that he would be a one man fighting force. He just needs to let go his pensive feelings, which he will with a little help. Please watch closely…" Marcus answered as he gestured towards the young soldier curiously with his hand.**_

_**As Prince William watched, Joshua, the young fourteen year old child of an indentured servant, serving in the place of his father's masters' son, clumsily, yet surely pulled his sword from its scabbard. The now seemingly enchanted sword responded to the gestures of Lord Marcus, much to the diminishing surprise of the young soldier as a power began channeling through him, and soon became a silvery blur as it swept in a graceful arc, its destination the area of the neck just above the junction between the sergeant major's neck and shoulder. Everyone; Midlander, Coronian, and Coronian transplant all; froze in shock at the sight of the now headless body of the cruel regimental sergeant-major as it too silently dropped into a bloody pile.**_

_**Prince William, quickly regaining his composure, signal Monica to take out a Midlander first lieutenant rushing towards the commotion. Monica, ever eager to prove her bravery and skill, quickly complied. Her well-aimed bolt, striking exactly where she aimed, entered the first lieutenant's neck, dead center. The shock wave of the impacting weapon caused the third cervical vertebra to explodingly shatter, crumpling the first lieutenant into a similarly bloodless pile.**_

_**The nearby Midlander captain, seeing the pattern as the troop of draftee, conscripted and indentured soldiers stood motionless amid the chaos, quickly took off running for his life. Prince William, momentarily shocked, barely had time to formulate a response before Naomika took charge. As the amazed crown prince watched, a black blur moving faster than humanly possible suddenly shot from the tree line and intercepted the hapless captain in mid-stride, knocking him very hard against the compound wall, his shiny helmet clattering uselessly to the ground.**_

"_**Who are you?" The terrified captain squeaked out as he stood up and locked eyes with the determined Naomika; absolutely terrified by the stranger garbed completely in black.**_

"_**Justice." Naomika stated in her cute accented English as her knife equipped right arm, in an absolute blur, impacted his neck exactly where his left carotid artery pulsed with life giving blood.**_

"_**Wha…? Why?" The captain chokingly whispered; his life quickly escaping him.**_

"_**It is simple, really. You serve evil…" Natsumi, who had come to join her cousin, calmly stated to the captain as he lost consciousness and fell into the abyss of eternal damnation.**_

_**Prince William and Lord Marcus watched in anticipation, amidst the chaos of this initial confrontation, as the two women faced down the troop of draftee soldiers. The fourteen and a half year old Joshua, sensing something come alive in him at the sight of the quite beautiful and highly skilled sixteen year old Naomika, longingly looked to her for guidance.**_

_**Naomika, she too feeling something come alive at the sight of the handsome and very brave Midlander as he risked all for freedom from tyranny, gestured for him to call out to the others. He nodded his assent and gave the order that would completely change the tempo of the battle.**_

"_**OPEN THE GATES! WE NEED ASSISTANCE!" Joshua called out to the draftee soldiers manning the gate.**_

_**Jacob, the seventeen year old conscripted soldier assigned to man the gate leading to the forest and recognizing the long lacking determination in the voice of the young Joshua quickly complied, first unlocking and then rapidly opening the gate. He saw the young, but now sure, Joshua and the beautiful Naomika as they rapidly bolted through the opening along with some others of the Coronian force.**_

_**The Midlander guard command sergeant major, recognizing the danger that the opening of the gate represented, quickly attempted to override the actions of the young Jacob. Unfortunately for him, and many other Midlander cadre for whom today marked their last day in this world, Joshua, Naomika, Misaki, Saika, Charlotte, and Monica, who had traded her cross bow for her kitana, were too quick for him and made it through the small opening and stood there.**_

"_**What is the meaning of this, Joshua?" The Midlander command sergeant major asked as he came to a shaky stop in front of the impromptu group. He was understandably quite alarmed at the look of determination on the youngster's face.**_

_**Joshua, remaining silent but with a fire in his eyes, instead used actions rather than words to answer as he incredibly, with minimal to non-existent help from Lord Marcus as a sudden energy surged through him, suddenly leapt over 15 feet in the hair and somersaulted over him to position himself to thrust his sword through the heart of the command sergeant major, instantly felling him and beginning an absolute rout of the Midlander Army cadre.**_

"_**It is the beginning of the end of tyranny!" Joshua calmly stated as he pulled his sword from the command sergeant major's body, and winked at an obviously impressed Naomika as she shyly smiled at him.**_

_**Joshua, similarly smiling back at the exotic young teenager from Nihon Koku, felt the power within him beginning to flow even more strongly than the mightiest river on Sonnen III as he reached out and gestured for a second sword. Lord Marcus, with a surprised Prince William, both looked on with awe at the game changer.**_

_**The Present…**_

"Game changer…?" Amanda asked. She did not recognize the use of that term in battle.

"Yes. You see, Amanda, the young Joshua, who you will actually get to meet, was an unexpected quantity in the Battle for the Midlands."

"How…?"

"If you remember, Andrew had stated that the conscripted soldier might fight with us and not against us. In Joshua's case, he did far more than just fight for us. He fought against tyranny, which means…"

"…he fought with honor." Rupert suddenly blurted out as he saw the importance of fighting against that that would hurt others.

"Yes, Rupert. He fought with an absolute honor that served us all very well, especially as the explosion at Mordecai's house soon distracted pretty much everyone in the Midland's, except for Joshua, who used it to his ultimate advantage."

"So, what happened next…?" Catherine asked as she had not heard this version of the story before.

"Well, he became a one man army…

**A/N #3: Sorry for the cliff hanger…**

**A/N #4: Please review…**


	27. Ch 26: The Battle for the Midlands, Pt 3

Tangled Up in You—Version 2!

**A/N: See the disclaimer from Chapter 01. **

**A/N #2: Enjoy…!**

**Chapter Twenty-six: The Battle for the Midlands, Part 3**

King William, seeing that Amanda and Rupert had become even more intrigued by the tale of his adventure in the former Midland's and held anew the attention of his beautiful wife Queen Catherine, continued his discussion of the impact of Joshua as he single handedly, with a little help, took out an entire army…

"So, what happened next…?" Catherine asked as she had not heard this version of the story before.

"Well, he became a one man army…

_**Joshua, pausing for a moment, began to move towards the Royal Armory when a massive explosion suddenly rang out over the entire capital city of Mediana. The mushroom cloud of the most malignant black smoke rising from a more affluent neighborhood brought looks of alarm to the conscripted, and indentured soldiers, adding to their panic. Joshua, seeing this as an opportunity to get them safely out of the way, yelled at them to run.**_

"_**RUN!" A determined Joshua yelled at the other conscripted soldiers as he ran towards the Royal Army Headquarters; a determined Naomika struggling to keep up with him as the power flowing through him gained even greater strength.**_

_**The soldiers, knowing that Joshua had their best interest at heart, quickly complied and ran in the opposite direction and towards the gate leading to the nearby forest, dropping arms, shields, and other pieces of equipment. Their quick departure from the battlefield left the Shark Hunters totally dazed as they had expected at least a modicum of resistance out of these soldiers. Their surprise did not last long as Sir Stephan, responding to urgent hand signals from both Prince William and Lord Marcus, called the unengaged Shark Hunters back to the tree line and provided clearer lines of fire for the archers.**_

_**The archers, awaiting for the signal to fire, were to be as amazed as the rest of the Shark Hunters as Joshua and Naomika, who had picked up a sword herself, positioned themselves outside the Royal Armory…**_

_**The Present…**_

"I am confused. What did he do that was so surprising?" Amanda, and Rupert asked.

"Yes, Will, I am confused as well. Why did I never hear the entire story before?" An obviously shocked and dazed Catherine asked as well.

"You see, Kat, until the arrival of Rupert and Amanda, I needed to keep the true tale necessarily in the shadows."

"So, what happened next?" Kat asked, her curiosity plain for all to see.

"Well, Joshua, with an amazed Naomika protecting his flanks and rear, let loose with the most amazing display of swordsmanship ever before seen…"

_**Joshua, realizing that his destiny was to free the Midlanders, let loose with the ultimate display of swordsmanship that was to leave not only the Shark Hunters absolutely amazed, but indeed all citizens of Io.**_

_**Prince William, responding to the hand signals from Lord Marcus, gestured for Sir Stephan to recall those members of the Shark Hunters who were not actively engaged in combat.**_

"_**We must let Joshua free his people." Lord Marcus stated to the questioning look upon the crown prince's face.**_

"_**I see. It seems that this mission is taking on a life of its own, so to speak."**_

"_**Yes it is. You see, I did not know if Joshua would set himself free from his inhibitions or not…"**_

"_**It would seem that he did. Yes?"**_

"_**Yes. Let us now sit back and watch the miracle of the Midlands, as he will soon be known by throughout Io, as he dispatches the evil."**_

"_**What about…?"**_

"_**Aurelius?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**You will still have the privilege of sending him to his maker…"**_

"_**Fair enough."**_

_**While this conversation was ongoing Joshua, connecting with and listening to the voice of the universe around him, solidified his attack plan. He decided that he would only attack those in the rank of master sergeant and above in the enlisted ranks and major and above in the officer ranks. He silently signaled to Naomika his intention and for her to cover him. He quickly made his way to an open window, paused for a moment, and after taking in a huge cleansing breath, and with Naomika right behind him, leapt into action.**_

_**His leap placed him right at the head table and centered in front of the commanding general. To say that the general was surprised is to seriously understate the matter. He was actually quite terrified as he had never seen such a look of determination on anyone's face before; especially among the conscripted soldiers.**_

"_**Joshua?" The general asked.**_

"_**MEET YOUR MAKER!" Joshua shouted as he quite incredibly, and in the blink of an eye, leapt over the table and neatly decapitated the general. The Rout of the Midlander Army, as it was to be known, was on.**_

_**Naomika, following behind the determined Joshua, was hard pressed to keep up. Joshua easily bested each and every adversary he met, his twin swords moving so fast as to seem without matter. The only indication of the swords in Joshua's hands were the telltale sparks as he contacted the stone walls surrounding the ample main dining hall, swords of his outmatched quarry, or the sudden splatter of blood as his swords met their target.**_

_**Naomika, once completely awestruck by the young Joshua, soon felt a deepening connection with the young Midlander. As she stood beside him, easily fending off those Midlander swordsmen wishing to undercut him, she felt herself imperceptibly and impossibly forming a deeper connection. This connection, fed by the power of the blue drop of sunlight to land on Io and the red drop of sunlight to land on the island nation of Nihon Koku, was to join them more completely than either thought possible.**_

_**As they continued to fight what was thought to be the best swordsmen of the Midland's, they had a remarkable conversation that was to leave all dumbstruck beyond belief.**_

"_**How remarkable he is…" The young Naomika sighed, to herself she thought as she bested each adversary facing her.**_

"_**Yes. Yes I am…" The young Joshua replied, bringing a look of absolute surprise to the face of the young woman.**_

"_**How did you…?"**_

"_**Shhh… It is our destiny."**_

"_**Destiny? But, how…?"**_

"_**It was foreseen to me that one would come to assist me when the time came to overthrow the evil King Leopold. I just did not realize how beautiful she would be."**_

"_**Ohhh." Naomika sighed as she singlehandedly undercut not one, but three swordsmen as she somersaulted over them to attack from the rear; much to the surprise of the others.**_

"_**Yes, it is quite the wonderful feeling, is it not?" Joshua similarly sighed as he too suddenly attacked four more swordsmen, leaving them all headless and in bloody heaps around him.**_

"_**I guess now is not the time to think about it, is it?"**_

"_**No, I guess not. I do know how to end this battle here and now."**_

"_**You do? But, how…?"**_

"_**Like this." Joshua replied as he snapped his fingers.**_

_**The silence to overtake the battle was thunderous in its silence. For, except for the Shark Hunters, each and every member of the cadre suddenly disappeared.**_

"_**Joshua! Where did they go?" Naomika asked, an absolute look of shock adorning her exotic features.**_

_** "I am not sure, but I would bet they are on Ganymede."**_

_** "Ganymede! But, that is…"**_

_** "I know. It is half way around the planet from Io."**_

_**Naomika and Joshua, standing there not even a foot apart, leaned in towards the other, and…**_

_**Meanwhile, Misaki, Saika, Charlotte, and Monica, each as awestruck as Naomika but quickly recovering, had an easy time of it as they bested those senior non-commissioned officers, and field grade officers as they attempted to flee the carnage of the Armory. They were among the confused on the battlefield as their quarry suddenly disappeared. They all saw the obviously love struck pair and gently sighed to themselves as they watched the pair amidst the chaos of the former Midlander royal compound.**_

_**Prince William, seeing that the time was right, signaled Sir Stephan to prepare for the final stage of the attack. He also signaled that he would have the privilege of giving the signal for the archers to fire their pyrotechnic arrows at the thatched roof of the royal apartments, home to his ultimate target, Aurelius. **_

_**The flight of arrows, ever straight and true, made quick work of the thatched roof; the fire spreading ever quickly down the wall until the rear of the building was fully engulfed in flames and driving Prince William's target towards him.**_

_**Aurelius stood there, dumbfounded, as he took in the sight of a ruined Royal Compound. Before he could take a single step, he came face to face with Prince William and felt the point of a very sharp sword at his chest. He began to speak before the look in the young Coronian Prince told him it would be better to listen.**_

"_**What th-; oh never mind…;" Aurelius began, before stopping suddenly and changing tact's.  
**_

_**"So, Aurelius, we meet at long last; before I kill you, I want you to know that Andromeda is still very well and quite healthy, the mother of four and the grandmother of sixteen; no thanks to you!"**_

_**The terrified Aurelius, quite flustered by the prince's words, squeaked out; "Kill me? What have I done to you? You mention an Andromeda; who the heck is Andromeda?"**_

_**As the sword in William's strong hand, borrowed from Naomika, the wunderkind from the East, began to penetrate Aurelius' chest cavity, having already and quite easily punctured his ornate breast plate, on its inexorable journey to his heart, blood beginning to be coughed up, William would only cryptically say as he finally thrust the sword completely through his midsection, "Think back about twenty years, you piece of filth, and I am sure you will know. How you could be so cold blooded defies description. I am very happy to give you what you deserve."**_

_**With his last breath Aurelius suddenly, and with great remorse at his selfish act, remembered that day in the forest, and his blood lust at the opportunity to take down a defenseless unicorn. Prince William, his own blood lust satiated, took in the sight of the former crown prince of the Midlands; the look of absolute recognition and remorse locked into his facial features as he exhaled his last breath and slid off the sword held in Prince William's powerful right arm and fell to the ground, dead.**_

_**Meanwhile, back in Avandell, Mistress Cassiopeia awoke with a start as she felt Andromeda lick at her face.**_

"_**My dear Andromeda; it is done. We have avenged you."**_

_**Prince William, looking down at the scum who was once the Crown Prince of the Midlands his sword still held at the ready, knew he had one more target to eliminate; the father. As he turned towards what remained of the Royal Armory, he was very pleased to see that King Leopold was in the custody of Naomika, Natsumi, and Saika; the former two holding him by the arm while the latter had her sword at his throat, the point so close as to draw a tiny bead of blood. He found himself even more pleased to see the look on the Monarch's face as he took in the sight of his son lying dead in a growing pool of blood.**_

_**Angrily shaking his sword at the former monarch, suddenly reduced in stature, William shouted; "King Leopold, you are now my prisoner!"**_

"_**What is the charge? How dare you attack a sovereign kingdom? How dare you attack my son?"**_

"_**Don't act so surprised, your highness;" William spat out with great contempt. "It is quite simple, really. You are charged with extortion, piracy, and aiding and abetting."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**These charges shall be explained to you once we return to Corona. Suffice it to say that as of now, I am the newly appointed sovereign of the Midlands."**_

_**King Leopold, fully comprehending the look of determination in the face of the young Coronian prince, decided that now was not the time to argue details; sure to suffer his son's fate was he, should the determined young crown prince decide that he said or did the wrong thing.**_

"_**As you wish. Prince…?"**_

"_**It is Prince William; Crown Prince William of Corona."**_

"_**Very well; as you wish your highness. I am ready to accompany you to your home kingdom." King Leopold weakly stated realizing, quite belatedly, that he might have finally gone one step too far.**_

"_**Sir Stephan, please shackle and chain this piece of filth to the front cart."**_

"_**With pleasure, Prince William."**_

_**As Crown Prince William was about to lead the caravan back to Corona, he was distracted by a bright flash to his side. Going to investigate it, he was surprised to see Cassiopeia standing there with an unusual look gracing her flawless features.**_

"_**Mistress Cassiopeia, what a pleasant surprise."**_

"_**Crown Prince William, you have done well and brought lasting peace to your homeland and its neighbors; a peace to endure. I have news for you, as promised to your father so many years ago. In the distant future, you will encounter two individuals, a young man named Rupert, and young woman named Amanda. Each preordained, even now many years before their births, to be the other's soul mate. They will come to you in a most unusual way. Be ready to accept them and their talents; most importantly, foster their relationship for, as it serves them, it will serve you. Do you understand?"**_

"_**Yes, Mistress Cassiopeia. Shall I seek them out, or will they seek me?"**_

"_**Neither."**_

"_**Neither?"**_

"_**Neither. You see, you will meet under very unusual circumstances; yet, circumstances that will be readily apparent to you when they do occur."**_

"_**I understand; and thank you for your assistance."**_

"_**You are most welcome."**_

_**As she turned to depart, she had a final thought and motioned to William to come closer, softly and compassionately stating; "There is one more thing, Prince William. You will go through a dark time, when you are king; the sun seemingly blotted out for almost one score years. At the darkest time, when it seems all is lost forever and life cannot be any blacker; the light will return to your life in a most amazing way. The light, brought to you by one named Eugene, so bright as to cause much surprise and celebration. You will know what to do when this occurs; your future course of action set today, even as we now speak. Good bye for now, Prince William. We will meet again, in the distant future. Come along, Marcus."**_

_**Prince William, dumbfounded by Mistress Cassiopeia's words of wisdom, stood there a moment before returning to Stephan and motioning for them to begin their journey back to Corona. As they left the still brightly burning ruins of the royal compound, deciding that traveling through the very heart of the capital city of Mediana would best serve the now free populace, people from each side approached the crown prince attempting to both kiss his hands and beginning to cheer their saviors; while spitting in great contempt at their former and very cruel leader. The members of the team too found themselves hard pressed to remain stoic in the face of such a display of utter relief that a nightmare so long endured was finally at long last ended; the tyranny destroyed.**_

_**Meanwhile, many hours later and back in the Royal Palace of Corona, King Jonathan and Queen Rebecca were quite busy entertaining the monarchs of the surrounding kingdoms of Constella, Estrella, and Orion. Queen Rebecca; wondering about the inexplicable timing of these impromptu visits, and sensing her husband was somehow distracted and concerned for their eldest son and crown prince and curious about his somewhat prolonged absence; cornered him in a quiet part of the vast entrance foyer of their palace, intent on learning the details.**_

"_**Jon, where is Will? I have not seen him since the evening meal over three days previous." Queen Rebecca asked her husband, the concern in her voice unmistakable.**_

"_**Well, Becky, he is on a…;" Jonathan hesitatingly began, fully prepared to answer his true love and soul mate when his reply quite suddenly and conveniently was interrupted by a great commotion and loud voices calling out occurring right outside from where they were standing, in the front entrance of the palace.**_

"_**Make way for the prince has returned!" The Royal Guard contingent, posted at the front entrance, happily shouted, their voices carrying through the ornately decorated main palace entrance, obviously in great relief that the crown prince was back after his prolonged absence; yet the shock of the amazing sight before them easily discernible in their voices.**_

_**Ever eager to see what the fuss was about and to investigate the surprised tenor of the guard's shouts, the four pairs of monarchs; the calm and all-knowing King Jonathan and the quite understandably flabbergasted Queen Rebecca of Corona, King Thomas and Queen Karoline of Constella, King Hubert and Queen Isabella of Estrella, and King Gilbert and Queen Giselle of Orion quickly rushed out and then stood there. The seven unknowing monarchs quite dumbfounded with mouths hanging open at the scene before them, the eighth all-knowing and broadly smiling. **_

_**Before them, in the covered portico right outside the main palatial entrance, proudly standing taller than ever, wearing the most unusual and all black uniform, the insignia of a Colonel adorning his gold braided shoulder boards, Crown Prince William stood; the ever faithful Sir Stephan by his side; the rest of the team having already stealthily disengaged themselves from the caravan of recovered goods and vast quantities of appropriated gold and silver as they initially entered the capital. Most shocking to the palace guards and the gathered royalty was the third individual with Crown Prince William and Sir Stephan. For, to the amazement and wonderment of all, the third individual was the very enemy of freedom, the bedraggled former monarch of the Midlands, King Leopold, now reduced in stature to common prisoner, heavy iron shackles around both ankles and wrists, long chains leading to the first horse drawn cart in the caravan.**_

_**A brightly smiling King Jonathan, winking at both his son and Sir Stephan, cleared his voice to gain the other's attention, and announced to the other amazed and quite visibly relieved monarchs as they turned to look at King Jonathan, "My fellow monarchs; as you are sadly aware, the kingdom of the Midlands decided to use their strategic location to their advantage, our mutual disadvantage. They unilaterally, with no attempt at negotiation, imposed unfair and burdensome tariffs upon our goods as they transited their territory. Additionally, and most importantly, I have also obtained vital information concerning the nefarious activities of this supposed member of Royalty, and decided that it was time to act. The sensitivity of this matter was too grave to allow for proper communications with the rest of you, leading me to take this corresponding unilateral action. My son, leading a very special force of loyal Coronian citizenry, has now deposed the Midlander regime and is now the defacto leader of the Midlands; its professional army cadre completely destroyed, the formerly indentured and enslaved conscripted soldiers now free to live in peace among the several kingdoms and principalities of Io."**_

_**The three pairs of very stunned monarchs, sighing happily and naturally quite relievedly amazed at the unbelievable turn of events; with King Jonathan and Queen Rebecca remaining behind, so very proud of their eldest son; with a very shy chestnut brown haired and emerald green eyed young princess bringing up the rear, came up to congratulate the young crown prince on his stunning victory, bombarding him with a plethora of statements and questions from all sides:**_

"_**Congratulations!"**_

"_**You are so very brave and talented!"**_

"_**How did you do it?" They all asked him.**_

"_**I was fortunate to be leading a very specialized team and had great information." Prince William modestly replied, wary of revealing too much as he now fully understood the need for secrecy in some aspects of kingdom business.**_

"_**How large was your force?"**_

"_**It was adequate for the task at hand. I really cannot say any more than that."**_

"_**Were there many friendly loses?"**_

"_**I also really cannot go into operational details. Suffice it to say, loses were quite minimal, to the extent of no friendly warriors suffering as much as a bug bite."**_

_**Crown Prince William, however, very quickly found that he had eyes only for the young princess of Estrella, barely visible behind her parents as she peaked shyly from over her mother's left shoulder at the handsome and obviously quite brave Coronian Crown Prince. His father noted his son's blossoming infatuation with the emerald eyed and chestnut brown haired youngest daughter of King Hubert and Queen Isabella. He respectfully disengaged his son from the queries of the other royals; inviting his fellow monarchs in for the afternoon tea and promising a full report as soon as it could be written. Prince William, seeing his father winking at him, went over to quite beautiful, yet shy, brunette with the most amazing emerald green eyes he had ever seen.**_

"_**My lady, I am Crown Prince William. May I please have your name?" William respectfully asked, bowing gracefully; reaching out to kiss her hand.**_

"_**You may, my handsome prince." A blushing sixteen and a half year old Catherine quietly replied, giggling, winking and allowing William to kiss her hand.**_

"_**And…?"**_

"_**I am the youngest child of the current ruling family, Princess Catherine of Estrella."**_

**A/N #3: Sorry for the cliff hanger…**

**A/N #4: Please review…**


End file.
